On fait comme si
by Shinoya
Summary: UA,schoolfic masquée,fluff,yaoi - Heero récolte les données, Duo "fait comme si",Trowa observe en silence mais pas toujours ,Quatre manipule avec le sourire, Wu-Fei s'amuse!
1. The american dream

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi.

Genre : UA, fluff, yaoi, très probablement OOC et partiellement nawak.

Notes de l'auteur : On va dire qu'il n'y a rien d'original, c'est du déjà vu /déjà lu, pas sérieux du tout, mais j'espère que mes scribouillages plairont à qui passe par ici. Bonne lecture ?

oOo

_**The american dream**_

_Chapitre 1_

-

Le jeune homme resserra les pans de sa veste en jeans usée aux coudes, et se frotta les bras pour se réchauffer. Il hésita une seconde avant d'entrer dans le snack, recompta la totalité de sa monnaie, et poussa la porte.

« Yo, Hélène ! », lança-t-il d'un ton dégagé.

Une dame d'une quarantaine d'année releva la tête de sa vaisselle et le gratifia d'un clin d'œil, élevant une voix un peu rocailleuse.

« Tiens, tiens, qui voilà ! Comment ça va, Duo ? »

Ce dernier enleva sa veste et se frotta les mains en répondant :

« Froidement, comme tous les jours. »

Hélène hocha la tête sans répondre. L'hiver se faisait ressentir particulièrement tôt, cette année. Il gelait déjà en ce début d'octobre. Mais qui donc avait parlé de réchauffement climatique ?

Duo commanda un morceau de tarte aux pommes et un café bien chaud. Hélène lui découpa une part bien plus grande que la normale et fit mine de ne pas avoir vu les pièces s'étaler sur le comptoir. Duo fronça les sourcils ; il n'aimait pas qu'on lui fasse la charité, même si un ventre vide poussait parfois à ignorer certains soubresauts d'orgueil.

« Prends les, vieille femme, tu en as autant besoin que moi. Faut bien que tu fasses tourner ta boutique ! », renifla-t-il.

Elle lui offrit un sourire un peu désolé et récupéra la monnaie au creux de sa main. Elle fit glisser le tout dans la caisse enregistreuse qui protesta dans un crachotement douteux.

« Elle est aussi vieille que moi, murmura Hélène, sur un ton d'excuse.

— T'en fais pas ! Quand je serai riche, je t'en achèterai une flambant neuve, high tech dernier cri et tout et tout ! »

Hélène plissa malicieusement des yeux et fit la moue.

« Je préfèrerais que tu m'entretiennes et ne plus rien avoir à faire de la journée. »

Duo sourit et surenchérit. Ils parlèrent quelques minutes de tout ce qu'ils feraient « quand ils seraient riches », tentant d'oublier cette lancinante ritournelle qui leur murmurait que ça n'arriverait jamais.

« Bienvenue aux States », cracha mentalement Duo, en mélangeant distraitement son café. Bienvenue là où tout le monde réalise son rêve. « The american dream ». Duo était né dans un pays qu'il n'affectionnait pas particulièrement. Vivre dans la rue ne l'empêchait pas de lire les journaux, même s'ils étaient parfois dépassés. Il n'avait certes pas droit à l'Enseignement (avec un grand « E »), mais il était pourvu d'un cerveau et savait s'en servir. Il fallait bien ça, pour survivre dans les rues de ce quartier, pour survivre à ce système que les gens instruits appelaient « l'économie à deux vitesses », où les riches devenaient chaque jour de plus en plus riches et où on passait devant les pauvres en fermant les yeux très fort.

Hélène arracha Duo de ses pensées en poussant un petit cri de surprise.

« Il est six heures du matin ! »

Duo leva un œil morne de sa tasse.

« L'horloge parlante, c'est en option ?

— ça fait longtemps que je ne t'ai pas vu si tôt.

— Ouais…D'ailleurs tu devrais pas ouvrir si tôt ; c'est pas une vie pour toi ! »

Il porta la tasse de café à ses lèvres et se força à avaler une gorgée pour se donner contenance. Il n'était pas là pour son plaisir, juste pour échapper au froid matinal. Il devait encore patienter une demi-heure pour que la première pharmacie de garde ouvre ses portes. Le petit Jim n'allait pas bien ; il avait supporté une rage de dents toute la nuit et il fallait lui trouver des anti-douleurs.

Les pharmaciens de nuit avaient refusé d'ouvrir à Duo, et il ne leur en voulait pas plus que ça. Avec la dégaine qu'il avait et l'angoisse plaquée sur son visage, il était certainement passé pour un drogué en manque. Il était revenu au squat et avait confié le petit Jim à Ian, l'aîné de la bande, juste après lui. Il avait fait la tournée des bars pour récolter les quarante dollars qu'il avait en poche. Il s'était rarement fait une telle somme en une nuit, mais faut croire que celui que les autres appelaient Dieu était avec lui. C'était pour la bonne cause après tout.

Duo sourit, ironique, sans prêter attention au regard d'Hélène posé sur lui. Il bailla et replongea dans ses pensées, avisant l'horloge murale d'un œil distrait.

Il avait ramassé des pièces sur des comptoirs cette nuit, dans presque tous les bars du quartier et ceux du quartier d'à côté, mais il s'était vite rendu compte que ce ne serait pas suffisant. Alors il s'était rendu dans la ruelle qu'il s'était promis d'éviter et avait fait une passe à un gars qu'il ne connaissait pas. Vingt dollars d'un coup ; ça les valait probablement. Il voulait éviter la douleur au p'tit Jim.

Duo se rappelait presque parfaitement de la seule fois où il avait eu mal aux dents. Solo était encore là, à l'époque. Il devait avoir six ou sept ans. Ça lui avait fait tellement mal qu'il avait supplié Solo de l'achever. Pour une rage de dents, ouais, sans antidouleur, sans soins, sans rien. Il faisait si froid cette nuit-là. Solo avait fini par arracher la « mauvaise dent » et la douleur était passée doucement, lentement, et Duo avait fini par s'endormir. Il se rappelait de cette nuit comme l'un de ses pires cauchemars, et pourtant il en avait vu d'autres…

Il se frotta les yeux et sauta du tabouret sur lequel il s'était installé. Avec quarante dollars en poche, il reviendrait vite avec un anti-douleur assez puissant pour calmer Jim. Après il aviserait pour trouver de quoi payer le médecin. Ouais, parce que sans sécurité sociale, ça douillait sec les toubibs.

« Bye Hélène ! »

Elle lui fit un signe de la main et sourit, plissant plus encore son visage usé.

oOo

Depuis la rue, Duo avisa la grande bâtisse qui faisait office de demeure, pour lui et les gosses. C'étaient autrefois des logements sociaux, mais l'Etat les avait un beau jour « oubliés », tout simplement. Plus d'entretien, plus d'électricité, mais l'eau fonctionnait encore par il ne savait quel miracle.

C'était Hélène qui lui avait raconté tout ça ; il n'avait pas été là pour voir le quartier se dégrader. C'était à peine plus qu'un bidonville quand il était arrivé. Les bandes avaient déjà élu domicile, mais contrairement aux conneries qu'on pouvait lire dans les journaux, il n'y avait pas de véritable guerre des gangs. Les dealers restaient plus au nord et faisaient leur business sans faire chier le monde. Idem pour les putes et les trafiquants en tout genre ; ils appliquaient un principe très simple « chacun reste chez soi et les vaches seront bien gardées ».

Il entra rapidement et grimpa les escaliers quatre à quatre, comme si les quelques secondes économisées allaient changer quoique ce soit. Il ouvrit ce qu'il restait d'une porte en grand et repoussa les cartons posés devant pour conserver la chaleur de la pièce. Un croassement lui parvint aux oreilles et il fit la grimace.

Il fit quelques pas pour arriver dans une autre pièce où un tas de matelas étaient posés sur le sol. Au centre de l'amas se trouvait un petit garçon recroquevillé ; il chantait à tue tête en s'essoufflant. Quelques autres gamins étaient assis sur les matelas dispersés autour de lui.

« C'est quoi ce bordel ? » demanda Duo d'une voix forte.

Un petit rouquin longiligne et informe à la fois émergea des couvertures.

« Yo, Duo ! T'as vu ? Il a l'air d'avoir vachement moins mal ! » s'écria-t-il en brandissant une bouteille de Whisky bon marché.

Duo secoua la tête en écarquillant les yeux. Il se pencha sur Ian et lui releva le menton.

« Quelle quantité pour lui ? Quelle quantité pour toi ? » siffla-t-il.

Ian fit mine de se concentrer et plissa des yeux.

« Euh… Trois quarts pour lui. Un quart pour moi, je dirais.

— Bordel Ian, il a sept ans, le sermonna Duo.

— Ouais mais en attendant il beuglait et chialait quand t'es parti ; et là il chante ! » se défendit le rouquin.

Duo sourit en reportant son attention sur Jim qui chantait toujours, un sourire perdu traînant sur les lèvres. Duo s'approcha et se servit d'un bout de couverture pour lui frotter la bouche.

« 'Tain, Jim, arrête de baver, ce n'est pas d'ton âge ! » chuchota-t-il, comme si sa voix pouvait réveiller la douleur du gosse.

Jim marmonna quelque chose que Duo ne comprit pas. Il semblait ne plus avoir mal, et puis de toute façon, il fallait attendre qu'il dessaoule pour lui faire prendre les médocs.

Il s'allongea parmi les gosses, juste à côté de Jim pour qu'il n'ait pas trop froid, et sombra dans le sommeil. Il pouvait dormir tranquille, les ratons savaient ce qu'ils avaient à faire. Becky irait voir Sally, l'infirmière du quartier, pour demander une aide sociale, Ian devait faire la queue pour avoir une nouvelle couverture et Tom irait acheter du savon. Sam irait à la bouffe et ramènerait quelque chose s'il avait du bol. Sinon il les conduirait à la soupe ce soir…

oOo

Duo fut arraché des limbes du sommeil par les pleurs du p'tit Jim. Il baissa les yeux sur le corps allongé à ses côtés et croisa de grands yeux gris embués. Le visage fin aux lèvres tremblantes lui serra les entrailles et il s'en voulut d'avoir pris quelques heures de sommeil.

« J'ai froid, Duo.

— Ok, ok, t'en fais pas, s'empressa-t-il de répondre, je vais t'apporter une couverture supplémentaire. »

Duo plaça sa propre couverture sur le corps frêle et posa sa main sur le front du petit, constatant que la fièvre grimpait encore.

Il fouilla rapidement dans le sac à dos qu'il emportait partout et en sortit un tube d'antidouleur ainsi que des anti-inflammatoires. Il lut attentivement la posologie et glissa finalement deux comprimés dans sa main.

« Becky ? » appela-t-il en forçant sa voix déjà enrouée. Tu peux apporter un verre d'eau ?

Une petite fille d'une douzaine d'années se précipita dans la pièce, de longs cheveux blonds effilés pendouillaient sans son dos. Elle s'approcha du lit, un air contrit plaqué sur le visage et tendit le verre d'eau.

« Je suis désolée, Duo. Sally a fait ce qu'elle a pu mais on avait déjà utilisé notre troisième ticket ce mois-ci… »

Duo se mordilla la lèvre inférieure. Trois tickets par mois pour les soins ; quatre rations de nourritures et quelques coupons pour la supérette du coin. Dire qu'il avait dû faire toutes ces démarches pour prendre les cinq mouflets sous son aile. Tout ça pour ça. Il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'ils n'auraient peut-être rien eu sans lui.

« C'est pas grave bouchon. On fera c'qu'on pourra. »

Il confia les médicaments à la petite blonde et prit un air sévère :

« Ne lui en donne que toutes les quatre heures. Quand Ian revient, dis-lui que c'est lui qui devra vous emmener manger, ce soir, ok ? »

Elle hocha la tête d'un air admiratif. Ça avait le don de le mettre mal à l'aise.

« Allez, je file. Je vais essayer de trouver de quoi payer un dentiste. »

Il y avait bien le charlatan à deux rues de là, mais Duo ne pousserait sa porte qu'en dernier recours. Ce type était un boucher connu pour rater ses interventions une fois sur deux.

oOo

« Je ne suis toujours pas persuadé du bien fondé de la chose…, chuchota Wu Fei.

— Moi non plus, si tu veux savoir, murmura Trowa en longeant un mur.

— Vous n'y connaissez rien en stratégie ; puisque je vous dis que c'est un bon plan ! s'emporta doucement Quatre.

— C'est sûr que traîner dans les sales quartiers à quatre pour le projet de socio, ça relève du génie stratégique. Si dans deux minutes on n'est pas repérés… »

Heero soupira et fit signe à ses amis de s'arrêter. Il les emmena dans le renfoncement d'une ruelle et étudia leur « équipement ». Il haussa un sourcil en murmurant :

« Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris dans « tenue locale » ?

— Bin on s'est dit qu'un training ferait l'affaire…

— Tu portes un training _Gucci_, Quatre, et Wu Fei a l'air ridicule avec ses lunettes de soleil alors que le soleil est couché depuis 24 minutes… Y a que Trowa qui passe encore. »

Quatre et Wu Fei haussèrent les épaules ; Trowa lui lança un regard désolé, redoutant le caractère exécrable de son ami.

« J'étais déjà contre l'idée à la base, mais là ça dépasse mon entendement… »

Ne pas contrarier Heero. Ne surtout pas contrarier Heero. Quatre adopta une moue boudeuse, c'était encore la technique la plus sûre dans ce genre de situation.

« Allez Heero, maintenant qu'on est là, on ne va pas rebrousser chemin. Puis tu avais toi-même reconnu qu'il pouvait y avoir "des implications intéressantes" dans ce projet. »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel.

Trowa sourit. Quatre était redoutable.

Heero n'eut pas le loisir de répondre. Un jeune homme d'à peu près son âge venait d'entrer dans la ruelle, masquant le peu de lumière qui émanait du lampadaire d'en face. Ce dernier avait à peu près son âge, oui, mais au moins le double de sa masse musculaire. Il empêchait toute retraite, un air mauvais plaqué sur le visage.

Qui avait eu l'idée stupide de les amener dans ce cul-de-sac ?

Heero se mordit la lèvre inférieure, sans pour autant éprouver la moindre inquiétude.

Les regards des trois autres convergèrent alors vers la masse sombre de l'illustre inconnu. Celui-ci éleva une voix rocailleuse.

« Tiens, tiens. Un petit groupe d'"hommes du monde"… »

Quatre plissa des yeux, semblant plus ennuyé qu'effrayé.

_Si on se fait remarquer ici, Heero s'en servira comme excuse pour rentrer. _

Jetant un regard à ses compagnons, il réalisa que tous étudiaient les différentes échappatoires qui s'offraient à eux. Mais Quatre était le stratège du groupe; et les autres le respectaient en tant que tel, malgré les apparences. Quatre réfléchissait plus vite, dans ce genre de cas.

La seule crainte qu'avait le stratège, c'était que « monsieur Muscle » fasse rappliquer sa bande…

Parce qu'un mastodonte pareil, ça devait forcément avoir une bande.

Quatre manquait peut-être de connaissance du terrain, il fallait l'avouer. Surtout de ce terrain là. La rue.

« J'ai pas toute la nuit les gars, filez vos objets de valeurs : montres, portefeuilles, bijoux… » grinça le jeune homme.

Heero haussa un sourcil mais Quatre le devança.

« Euh… oui, bien sûr, tout de suite. »

Il fit taire les protestations de Wu Fei d'un regard et s'apprêtait à s'avancer vers l'inconnu quand un deuxième individu entra dans son champ de vision. Celui-ci éleva une voix menaçante.

« Allons, Joseph. Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu continues ton racket débile… »

Ce dernier se retourna d'un bond. Il écarquilla les yeux, semblant apeuré.

« Duo… Tu…

— Dégages d'ici, Jo. Ou bien je t'assure que tu regretteras d'avoir mis les pieds dans cette ruelle. »

Le mastodonte haussa les épaules d'un air dépité et fit demi-tour, passant la tête baissée devant Duo.

Heero haussa un sourcil dubitatif et Quatre réfléchit à toutes vitesses. Mieux valait garder profil bas. Il s'avança vers le nouveau venu et le détailla.

De grands yeux d'un bleu étrange, à la lueur des réverbères, de longs cheveux caramels rassemblés en une natte serrée, des traits fins sans être efféminés, un corps longiligne et à peine musclé… Il lui offrit son plus beau sourire, faux, bien sûr.

« Je ne sais pas comment nous aurions fait sans vous… merci infiniment.

— N'importe quoi, commença Heero, avant d'être interrompu par un regard très clair du jeune empathe. »

Le genre de regard qui voulait dire « ta gueule » en somme. Il se répéta son mantra pour la énième fois de la soirée.

Ne.Pas.Vexer.Quatre.Winner.

La dernière fois qu'il avait eu le malheur de se mettre le jeune arable à dos, il avait pu apprécier pleinement combien celui-ci était rancunier. Cela lui avait coûté un nouveau portable ; ses fichiers étaient irrécupérables, de même que son ordinateur et tous ses travaux de l'année.

Quatre pouvait _aussi_ faire preuve de génie, même en informatique. Ce qui lui avait valu de gagner le respect de Heero.

Duo se gratta l'arrière du crâne d'un air gêné.

« Pas de problèmes… J'étais juste là au bon moment. »

Quatre fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit son portefeuille.

« Tiens, dit-il en lui tendant un billet de vingt dollars, pour nous avoir aidé. »

Duo sourit largement avant d'attraper l'argent.

« Plutôt généreux… Je prends ! »

Il fit un signe de tête à Quatre et fit demi-tour, quittant le cul de sac dans lequel ils se trouvaient.

« Quatre… », commença Heero.

Ce dernier leva la main pour le faire taire.

« Ne crois pas qu'on m'arnaque aussi facilement, Heero. »

Trowa sourit. Wu-Fei aussi. Ils échangèrent un regard complice.

« Alors pourquoi ce nabot est-il repartit avec l'argent ?

— Il me semble que je fais ce que je veux de mon argent… »

Le jeune asiatique leva les yeux au ciel.

« De plus ce jeune homme me semble plus grand toi.

— On avait la même taille tout au plus ! » se défendit Heero.

Deux points pour Quatre. Zéro pour Heero. Arriverait-il à marquer des points un jour ? se demanda Trowa dans un sourire discret.

« Ce sera lui.

— Pardon ?

— Tu m'as très bien compris, Heero.

— Hors de question !

— Si, Heero. Ce sera lui. Et je ne te demande pas ton avis. Tu n'aimerais pas te voir retirer la subvention qui te permet d'étudier dans l'internat de mon père, si ?

— Connard… »

Le petit blond éclata de rire.

« De ta part, je le prends comme un compliment, Hee-_chan_. »

Heero forfait par KO, décrétèrent mentalement Trowa et Wu Fei.

oOo

« Alors, j'ai été bien ?

— Parfait, comme à chaque fois Jo ! s'esclaffa Duo. J'ai reçu un billet de 20, on n'a qu'à passer le changer chez Hélène. On partagera après. »

Joseph baissa les yeux, semblant inquiet. Duo sourit. Joseph faisait peur, vraiment. Sa carrure imposante n'avait fait que lui attirer les pires ennuis, et pourtant il ne connaissait personne de plus doux que lui.

« Allez, t'en fais pas va ! T'as vu leurs fringues ? Ils en ont à revendre, de la thune ! Arrête de culpabiliser dès qu'on fait ce genre de coup. Et puis c'est pour ton gamin ! »

oOo

A suivre (ou pas, c'est selon. De toutes façon la suite arrivera XD)

-

7


	2. Indecent Proposal

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi.

Genre : UA, fluff, yaoi, très probablement OOC et partiellement nawak.

Notes de l'auteur : Pardon d'avoir tant traîné. Toujours les même excuses mais c'est ma dernière année, et je ne tiens pas à la rater. On va dire qu'il n'y a rien d'original, c'est du déjà vu /déjà lu, pas sérieux du tout, mais j'espère que mes scribouillages plairont à qui passe par ici. Bonne lecture ?

**Instant Pub** : Pour ceux qui aiment les originales, j'en écris également sur le site fictionpress, sous le pseudo de Shinoya. Allez jeter un œil si ça vous tente.

oOo

_**Indecent Proposal**_

_Chapitre 2 _

-

Il se trouvait chez Hélène, quand il avait vu ce petit groupe se diriger vers l'impasse, tous « bien propres sur eux » comme on dit. Un plan à ne pas rater, surtout qu'il avait besoin de fric pour le petit Jim. Sans y réfléchir à deux fois (la faim justifiant les moyens), il était sorti en trombe du petit snack, murmurant un vague :

« J'reviens tout de suite. »

Une fois à l'extérieur, il avait balayé le trottoir du regard, repérant rapidement l'objet de ses recherches. Jospeh se trouvait souvent dans le coin en début de soirée. Pour qui n'avait rien de fixe, ou simplement pas les papiers nécessaires pour se présenter à un job « décent », c'était le lieu de rassemblement. Le lieu où les jobs étaient proposés au contrat, mais surtout au noir. Pas si mal, finalement, pour des marginaux. Et puis quand on en avait plusieurs à nourrir, on ne faisait pas la fine bouche.

Joseph était juste là ; un garçon aussi impressionnant qu'un molosse, bâti comme un bûcheron, ses traits tranchés ne lui rendaient pas vraiment justice, lui qui était tout en rondeur. Y avait pas plus gentil, comme gars.

Tout en se dirigeant vers lui, Duo songea, vaguement amusé, qu'il était fréquent pour la plupart des gens, de faire des associations un peu « faciles »…

Un grand mec, costaud et baraqué était forcément une grosse brute. Il était sûrement le chef d'une bande de malabars. Une femme obèse, ou même ronde, abusait forcément des fast-foods et du coca ; elle n'avait sûrement pas de petit ami. Un mioche qui pleurait était forcément ultra chiant, et d'ailleurs il pleurait sûrement sans raison. Les jeunes qui vivaient dans la rue l'avaient _forcément_ cherché, et prenaient _sûrement_ de la came. Marginal était forcément synonyme de délinquant…

Beaucoup de « forcément » et de « sûrement ». Ah vive les States, le pays de la « liberté » (tant que les gens arrivent à t'ignorer tranquilles et que tu fais chier personne, et surtout tant que t'ouvre pas ta gueule).

Toujours était-il que Joseph avait hésité. Le plus beau dans tout ça, c'est qu'il était foncièrement honnête, ce Joseph, et même lorsqu'il s'agissait de se la jouer « Robin Hood » (prendre aux riches pour donner aux pauvres), il montrait des réticences. Joseph n'avait pas l'aversion de Duo pour ceux qui étaient tombés « le cul dans le beurre », comme il disait.

Duo avait fait valoir que son plan n'était pas du racket, qu'il le savait bien, enfin Joseph. Qu'après tout c'était le choix des « agressés » de donner une petite récompense ou non, qu'ils en ressortaient souvent bredouilles finalement, que c'étaient ces « putains de riches » qui étaient les plus égoïste, et puis surtout « Joseph, tu vas le foutre comment à l'école, ton Clément ? ».

L'argument massue, celui qui faisait pencher la balance. Evidemment Joseph n'était pas dupe, il savait pertinemment que Duo en jouait souvent. Mais il n'en restait pas moins vrai. Son fils, Clément, 2 ans, rescapé d'une mère qui ne pensait qu'à avorter, méritait une éducation valable ; et pour cela comme pour le reste, toujours le même refrain : il fallait de l'argent.

En y repensant, Duo s'en voulut un peu. Il avait l'impression d'avoir utilisé Joseph, même si ce dernier avait eu sa part du butin. Duo avait la conscience sélective ; il ne pensait déjà plus aux quatre gosses de riches, en traversant la rue pour aller retrouver des employeurs potentiels, à quelques centaines de mètres de là. Il soupira à l'idée de passer une nouvelle nuit en quête d'argent ; dix dollars ne suffiraient clairement pas, même si c'était un début.

oOo

Quatre leva la main d'un geste brusque, imposant le silence. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre Heero déblatérer une fois de plus sur « cette crevette qui n'aurait pas tenu deux secondes face à l'autre baraque ». Le blond avait eu beau souligner que « tu t'es regardé, Heero, tu ferais pas peur à ma grand-mère et pourtant tu es ceinture noire », cela n'empêcha pas Heero de continuer à râler.

Celui qui a un jour cru que Heero était silencieux devait avoir sérieusement abusé de la shisha, et ce n'était pas à la menthe que son tabac était aromatisé !

Quand Heero voulait se faire entendre, on ne trouvait pas plus loquace ; il en devenait même proprement chiant. Mais il fallait reconnaître qu'il n'accordait pas à grand monde le privilège du son de sa voix…

Quatre regrettait parfois de faire partie du petit nombre d' « élus ».

« Ce gars ne va nous attirer que des problèmes. Non mais t'as vu sa tronche ? Son allure ? Ses cheveux ! Il a les cheveux plus longs que Réléna !

— Tu cherches la facilité, _Hee-Chan _? »

Heero frissonna d'horreur. Il détestait quand Quatre s'amusait à le provoquer de la sorte. Il aurait en effet été faire insulte à l'intelligence du blond que de supposer qu'il ne savait pas que ce genre de suffixes était destiné aux jeunes enfants, et en particulier aux filles.

Trowa et Wu-Fei, restés silencieux jusque là, échangèrent un regard et décidèrent d'un commun accord d'intervenir, sans quoi ils passeraient une énième soirée à compter les points.

Quatre et Heero entretenaient cette étrange relation où se mêlent amitié et répulsion. L'un ne supportait pas l'ascendance aisée de l'autre, qui lui ne supportait pas le peu de cas que faisait son ami des manières ou des principes les plus élémentaires en matière d'intégration sociale…

Aucun des deux n'ayant bon caractère, le moindre désaccord dégénérait souvent. Aussi passaient-ils leur temps à se provoquer. Tant et si bien que Trowa et Wu-Fei, plus patients et sans doute moins emportés, étaient souvent relégués au statut de simples « spectateurs muets », surtout aux yeux des autres étudiants. Il n'en était rien évidemment. Trowa et Wu-Fei étaient bien plus que ça, mais pour s'en apercevoir, il fallait regarder plus loin que le bout de son nez, ce que peu d'étudiants étaient enclins à faire.

Trowa hésitait. Il comprenait vaguement pourquoi Heero s'opposait au choix de Quatre, mais ne voyait pour autant pas pourquoi il était nécessaire d'en faire toute une histoire. Celui-là ou un autre, l'adaptation n'allait de toutes façons pas être chose aisée. Et puis si Quatre était à ce point catégorique, il devait probablement avoir une ébauche de bonne raison. Le blondinet avait souvent des idées farfelues, mais il n'était pas du genre à faire un caprice. Hé, un enfant pourri gâté (seul mâle parmi une dizaine de sœurs) ne devenait pas forcément un ado insupportable.

Même s'il partageait l'avis de Quatre, Trowa ne voulait pas vexer son meilleur ami. Aussi décida-t-il finalement de ne rien dire, lançant un regard quelques peu désolé à Wu-Fei.

Celui-ci puisa dans toutes ses ressources afin de faire preuve de tact et de diplomatie…

« Faites chier tous les deux, à vous crêper le chignon pour des conneries comme deux gonzesses ! »

Enfin, au moins autant de diplomatie que d'habitude. Il ajouta d'une voix traînante :

« On s'en fout de qui c'est ! Ce serait déjà un miracle qu'on trouve quelqu'un qui soit d'accord. »

Trowa haussa un sourcil. Effectivement ils allaient avoir du mal à trouver un candidat volontaire, même en moyennant rétribution. Il lança un regard d'excuse à Heero en élevant une voix grave.

« Wu-Fei n'a pas tort. En plus ce garçon semblait avoir à peu près notre âge, et puis on a une excuse pour l'aborder… »

Un éclair de compréhension traversa le regard de Heero, qui se tourna pour à nouveau faire face au petit blond.

« C'est pour ça que tu as fait semblant de marcher dans sa combine ? »

Quatre esquissa un sourire légèrement suffisant, ce qui fit remonter les coins de la bouche de Trowa. Quatre aimait avoir raison, un peu trop peut-être, ce qui le rendait parfaitement adorable aux yeux du grand brun, mais nettement moins aux yeux de Heero.

Wu-Fei haussa les épaules.

« De toutes façons, il doit être loin maintenant…

— Pas tant que ça », murmura Quatre, désignant un attroupement quelques mètres plus loin.

Ils n'avaient pratiquement pas bougé, depuis leur brève rencontre avec le garçon à la natte, prenant tout de même la peine de sortir de l'impasse. Le jeune homme non plus n'était pas allé loin, visiblement. Quatre décida qu'il avait assez cherché à s'expliquer et qu'il était désormais temps d'agir.

Sans prévenir, il avança dans la direction de son « sauveur ». Quelques têtes se tournèrent sur son passage. Il était trop propre, trop bien vêtu, arborait la peau laiteuse de ceux qui étaient bien nourris, ni luisante ni sèche, un rien plus rosée aux joues, la fraîcheur de ce début d'octobre lui fouettant le visage.

Trowa lui emboîta rapidement le pas, suivi de Heero et Wu-Fei.

oOo

Duo hésitait. On lui proposait un job à la semaine, sans pré requis aucun, si ce n'était de savoir se servir de ses dix doigts. Et avant même de savoir ce qu'il aurait à faire, Duo avait demandé quand il toucherait son « salaire ». C'était là que résidait le problème, justement.

« Une fois le boulot terminé, pas avant. »

Duo se mordit la lèvre inférieure.

« Même pas une petite avance ?

— Tu nous as pris pour des samaritains mon gars ! »

Duo haussa les épaules. Il ne leur en voulait pas vraiment. Lui, dans la même situation aurait sûrement fait pareil. Il n'eut pas le temps d'y réfléchir à deux fois. Ses interlocuteurs jetèrent soudain un regard craintif à quelque chose derrière lui et s'en allèrent sans demander leur reste.

Etonné, Duo se tourna pour faire face à un jeune homme blond, un rien plus petit que lui. Un blond qu'il avait déjà vu quelque part…

« Tu te souviens de nous ? demanda Quatre, un sourire radieux plaqué sur les lèvres.

— Euh… ouais. Et vous venez surtout de faire fuir les seuls employeurs potentiels valables de la soirée avec vos nippes trop neuves. Z'êtes pas au courant que ça attire l'attention, par ici, et qu'attirer l'attention est généralement synonyme de problèmes ?

— Ah… Désolé, murmura Quatre sans l'être une seule seconde.

— C'est ça », grogna Duo en s'apprêtant à faire volte face.

Il fut retenu par la main de Quatre, fermement agrippée à son coude. Baissant les yeux vers cette main étrangère et effrontée, Duo serra la mâchoire. Heero frémit, imperceptiblement.

Quatre ne réalisait-il pas que ce genre de contact, dans la rue, constituait une provocation ?

« Quatre… »

Heero s'était avancé à la hauteur de Quatre, ou plutôt de Duo, sans avoir eu vraiment conscience que son corps bougeait.

« Quatre…

— Je connais mon prénom, Heero, merci. »

Sans se soucier de ce que ce dernier aurait pu avoir à lui dire, Quatre lâcha le coude de Duo, plantant ses yeux dans ceux du jeune homme.

Duo haussa un sourcil.

« On aimerait te faire une proposition… »

Le second sourcil de Duo vint rejoindre le premier. Il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre, se contentant d'écouter ce que ces quatre épouvantails avaient à lui dire.

« Nous cherchons une personne qui soit disposée à passer au moins les quatre prochains mois dans une académie de renom. »

Duo se retint d'éclater de rire.

« Et bien sûr vous avez pensé à moi, Duo, le ptit gars qui vis dans la rue à sans doute un bon millier de kilomètres de là où vous, les gentils petits minots de bonne famille, allez à l'école. »

Le silence tomba entre eux. La remarque était justifiée. Ils s'y attendaient. Duo sourit.

« Sérieux les gars, vous avez fumé quelque chose avant de venir ? »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel, se déplaça un peu plus jusqu'à être côte à côte avec Duo. Il planta un regard plus haineux qu'il le voudrait dans les yeux aigues-marines qui lui faisaient face.

« Je te l'avais dit ! » cracha-t-il, entre autosatisfaction et dépit.

Quatre ne lui accorda pas un regard.

« Duo, c'est ton prénom, n'est-ce pas ?

— Exact…

— Duo, je comprends que cette proposition puisse te sembler bizarre. Mais nous n'avons aucune mauvaise intention. Notre projet de fin d'étude consiste à étudier les capacités d'intégration d'un adolescent dans ta situation…

— Ah. Je comprends mieux. Vous voulez que je joue le cobaye pour l'une de vos expériences. »

Quatre se gratta l'arrière du crâne dans un geste parfaitement étudié. Il haussa les épaules et répondit sur un ton d'excuses.

« Et bien on peut voir les choses comme ça, si ce n'est que tu n'as rien à y perdre. Au contraire, nous avons prévu une contrepartie… »

Duo croisa les bras contre sa poitrine. Quatre décrypta : auto contact en signe de repli, mais croisement des bras en signe d'écoute. Il n'allait pas détaler tout de suite…

« Nous te proposons mille dollars pour les deux premiers mois. Après nous aviserons. »

Il en serait tombé sur le cul. Il avait envie de hurler « PARDON ?? » mais se retint. Il n'aimait pas se donner en spectacle. Il se fit un peu pitié aussi. Les mots résonnaient dans sa tête tant et si bien qu'il se sentait prêt à accepter tout de suite. Une telle somme garantissait au petit Jim des soins des plus corrects, et non seulement à lui, mais aussi à tous ses bouchons. Et ne parlons pas de la bouffe, des vêtements, du chauffage. Tout ça lui tournait devant les yeux comme s'il venait de gagner à la loterie.

Mais tout ça voulait dire aussi quatre mois loin d'eux, justement. C'était impossible. Ian ne pourrait pas se débrouiller pour les emmener chez le médecin quand il faut, ou s'organiser suffisamment. Et puis comment obtiendrait-il ses aides, si minuscules soient-elles, s'il était scolarisé dans une « académie de renom ».

Mais mille dollars, putain, c'était vraiment une sacrée somme. Une sacrée somme qui lui permettrait de tenir quelques temps. Quelques temps seulement, fallait bien garder ça à l'esprit. Il consentit à élever une voix plus fragile qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

« Je ne peux pas m'absenter quatre mois, j'ai des gamins sous ma responsabilité… »

Wu-Fei s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, mais Quatre ne semblait pas se résigner.

« ça peut s'arranger. Combien sont-ils ?

— Cinq : Ian, Jim, Becky, Sam et Tom.

— Tous mineurs, je suppose. »

Duo hocha la tête, se demandant où voulait en venir son vis-à-vis.

« Mon père possède un orphelinat pour les enfants défavorisés. Nous pourrons leur trouver une place. »

Duo écarquilla les yeux. Il nageait en plein délire. Ses poumons se serraient comme s'il avait envie d'éclater de rire et de pleurer en même temps.

Alors c'était ça ? Alors c'était tout ? Des mois, des années qu'il se battait pour leu trouver une place dans un foyer décent, et là un gars lui offrait tout ça sur un plateau d'argent. Il sentit son ventre se nouer. Après tout, peu importe ce que lui aurait à faire pour l'obtenir. Ils auraient peut-être un avenir, eux.

« Tout ça gratuitement ?

— Oui.

— Pour combien de temps ?

— Le temps que tu te prêteras à l'expérience. »

Quatre se fit l'effet d'un monstre, l'espace d'une seconde, et repoussa cette idée au loin. Pas de place pour la pitié dans la négociation, et ce quelle qu'elle fut.

« Alors vous comptez offrir une vie normale à mes gosses le temps que je reste avec vous pour tout leur retirer ensuite ? C'est ça ? »

Le ton passait de l'étonnement à la colère. Duo possédait cette fougue et cette hargne propre aux gosses qui ont dû se débrouiller seuls. Un chien qui aurait trop tâté du bâton. Quand on blesse un animal, il mord, n'est-ce pas ?

« C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Réponse immédiate. Départ immédiat. »

Connard.

Duo serra la mâchoire. Comment se payer le luxe de refuser une proposition pareille ?

« Je prends, dit-il d'un ton neutre.

— Alors on va chercher tes gamins. »

Heero dévisagea Trowa qui haussa les épaules, se disant que finalement ils faisaient une bonne action. Heero avait été contre le projet depuis le départ, n'en comprenant pas l'utilité. S'il avait su, il aurait peut-être fait preuve d'un peu plus d'indulgence envers Quatre…

oOo

Face à la grande bâtisse qui se découpait dans la nuit, à la lueur d'un réverbère crachotant, Duo demanda aux quatre garçons de l'attendre en bas. Tout en montant les escaliers grinçants, il se dit qu'il n'avait adressé la parole qu'au blond, sans vraiment prendre la peine de détailler les trois autres. Il ne pensait pas à la manière dont il annoncerait la chose aux petits. Il savait qu'il ne trouverait pas comment faire, mais qu'il le ferait, simplement.

Il essaya de se rappeler du jour de la semaine. Dimanche, oui. Dimanche. Hélène ne fermait pas le dimanche ; elle ne fermait presque jamais en fait. Sa vie, c'était son boui-boui un peu bancal où la moitié des clients ne payait pas.

Une marche.

Il se demanda si Joseph avait déjà retrouvé son petit Clément.

Une marche de plus.

Il était sûr que Becky allait pleurer, faire une scène, s'agripper à ses vêtements sans vouloir le quitter. Petit Jim ne dirait rien, mais n'en penserait pas moins. Il aurait mal aussi.

Encore une.

Ian ne comprendrait pas ; il l'accuserait de fuir ses responsabilités, alors qu'il n'en avait aucune. Ce n'étaient pas ses gosses après tout. Tous trouvé au détour d'une ruelle, avec juste un nom mais sans famille, ou peut-être une famille qu'il ne valait mieux pas avoir. Il ne savait rien d'eux au final. Rien d'avant. Il avait à chaque fois lu les avis de recherche, sans jamais voir leurs visages. Une famille digne de ce nom aurait cherché son petit. Il n'avait pas voulu chercher plus loin.

Les marches se troublèrent un peu.

Responsabilité ou pas, Ian le vivrait comme un abandon. Tant mieux dans un sens. Il se ferait un devoir de prendre la relève, de s'occuper plus sérieusement des plus jeunes. Il consolerait Becky.

Sa main vint essuyer ses yeux d'un geste rageur.

Tom et Sam auront peur d'être séparés. Il allait falloir expliquer pour ces deux-là. C'étaient peut-être les plus faciles, ceux qui avait trouvé dans un autre toute l'affection dont ils pouvaient avoir besoin…

La dernière marche.

Mais bordel, comme il allait faire, _lui_, sans eux ?

Il laissa un instant son front reposer contre la porte.

oOo

Le silence flotta entre eux quelques instants, juste quelques secondes.

Puis Wu-Fei éclata de rire. Un rire franc et clair, qui surprit tout le monde.

Heero haussa un sourcil, laissant paraître son agacement, ce qu'il ne faisait pas d'habitude.

« Quelque chose, te fait rire, Chang ? »

Heero ne s'était jamais résolu à appeler Wu-Fei par son prénom. Ça avait été lent et fastidieux avec Quatre, long avec Trowa, mais avec Wu-Fei, ce n'était pas encore passé. Ils n'étaient dans la même classe que depuis deux ans, après tout.

Wu-Fei cessa doucement de rire et consentit à répondre.

« Non, pas vraiment. Je crois que c'est juste nerveux. Et je crois qu'on ne va pas rire, justement. »

Trowa esquissa un sourire à son tour.

« Il y a matière à apprendre, je pense. »

Quatre plongea son regard dans celui du grand brun et acquiesça à son tour.

Heero croisa les bras.

« Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi on a pas pris une fille, plutôt. »

Trowa, Quatre et Heero échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Parce qu'elle aurait logé dans l'autre aile et qu'on n'aurait pas pu s'en occuper correctement. »

Wu-Fei esquissa un sourire étrange.

Quatre crut bon d'ajouter :

« Et que nous aurions dû la protéger de toi, surtout. »

Wu-Fei haussa les épaules d'un ait innocent. A quinze ans, Wu-Fei faisait vraiment pitié, avec ses codes d'honneur et de justice, certes plus que louables et défendables, mais avec ses grandes idées reçues sur le « bien-pensant », il en touchait pas une. A dix-sept ans, Wu-Fei avait compris qu'il était beau, qu'il pouvait plaire, séduire et en jouer, et s'était donné pour défi d'amasser un maximum de conquête, mais s'il refusait de l'admettre. La vérité : c'était un tombeur. Point barre.

Trowa conclut.

« C'est sûr que d'un point de vue éthique, il est préférable que le sujet soit un garçon. On évite tout un tas de choses.

— Non mais tu l'as bien regardé, Trowa ? Tu l'as franchement bien regardé ? »

Trois paires d'yeux se posèrent sur Heero, perplexes.

« On va en avoir, des problèmes. Je vous le garantis ! »

oOo

A suivre

-

Réponse aux reviews « anonymes »

**wilam : **Oui il avait compris ! Merci pour ta review, j'espère que la suite te plaira !

**coco.c : **lool. Je suis contente que tu sois là et « que tu restes là » XD. Merci pour ton petit mot !

7


	3. Hidden

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi

Disclaimer : Ils ne sont malheureusement pas à moi.

Genre : UA, fluff, yaoi, très probablement OOC et partiellement nawak.

Notes de l'auteur : On va dire qu'il n'y a rien d'original, c'est du déjà vu /déjà lu, pas sérieux du tout, mais j'espère que mes scribouillages plairont à qui passe par ici. Bonne lecture ?

PS aux Babyloniens : La suite arrive, c'est juste que cette fic si est moins « lourde » à écrire, et vu que je n'ai qu'un seul neurone disponible en ce moment…

Je réponds aux reviews demain c'est promis !

oOo

**Hidden**

_Chapitre 3_

-

Il avait eu tout faux finalement.

C'était le petit Jim qui avait hurlé et pleuré, se débattant pour qu'il reste. Becky n'avait rien dit, serrée dans les bras de Ian, qui l'avait regardé les yeux humides, sans porter de jugement.

« Tu vas me manquer, Duo.

— Hey, ne dramatise pas. On se revoit dans une semaine ! »

Dire que Quatre n'avait eu qu'à sortir son téléphone portable et passer trois coups de fil pour qu'ils aient une place dans cet endroit. A sa demande, Quatre avait exigé une seule chambre pour tous les cinq, que Sam et Tom ne soient jamais séparés contre leur gré, et que Becky puisse leur lire une histoire à tous avant de se coucher. Rien d'autre.

Sam et Tom avaient effectivement eu peur d'être séparés, et juste après qu'il leur ait assuré qu'il n'en serait rien, ils s'étaient inquiétés de ne plus le revoir. Ils étaient mignons, serrés comme des sardines alors qu'il y avait toute la place, au milieu de cette grande pièce.

Duo avait vérifié qu'ils seraient bien traités. L'endroit était très beau, simple, mais beau. Y avait pas mal de trucs de récupération. Les meubles n'étaient pas vraiment assortis, les couvertures un peu usées, mais tout était propre, et surtout il faisait chaud. Selon Quatre, l'orphelinat était tenu par des sœurs un peu sévères, mais gentilles au fond.

Il avait pu s'entretenir avec la mère supérieure, cherchant toutes les excuses du monde à ses petits alors qu'ils n'avaient pas encore fait la moindre bêtise. Cela avait fait sourire Trowa. Tout ça à passé vingt-deux heures. C'est dingue ce que les gens pouvaient être accueillants, quand on avait de l'argent. Ils étaient même venus à deux voitures. Trowa conduisait l'une ; Quatre l'autre, seuls eux deux avaient le permis. L'académie de renom dont ils avaient parlé se situait à quelques kilomètres à peine, toujours selon Quatre.

Duo était resté à l'orphelinat jusqu'à ce que Becky lise « l'histoire du soir ». Puis il les avait tous bordé, un peu étonné de les trouver chacun dans un lit différent. Il savait que Tom quitterait le sien pour rejoindre Sam (ou inversement), mais que personne ne s'en apercevrait. Il savait aussi que Ian se réveillerait au bout de cinq heures pour vérifier que Becky respirait toujours, et que Jim parlerait dans son sommeil au petit matin, juste avant de se réveiller.

Il avait attendu qu'ils aient tous fermés les yeux pour les fermer à son tour, quelques instants, pour chasser ou mieux ressentir ce manque qui s'insinuait déjà. Pour pallier à l'angoisse, il les imagina plus tard, un à un, dessinant leur futur. Il faisait souvent ça, changeant à chaque fois de scénario, autant d'histoires qui n'avaient qu'un point commun : elles se terminaient bien, toutes. Duo aimait les histoires qui finissaient bien ; c'était peut-être l'une des seules choses qu'il aimait aux Etats-Unis : le « happy end » hollywoodien.

Après il était monté en voiture avec Quatre et Wufei, prenant place à l'arrière.

Il laissait à présent reposer son front contre la vitre. Il avait envie qu'il pleuve, mais le ciel était dégagé.

oOo

« Heero. Arrête de parler tu me déconcentres.

— Et bien je te rassure, tu es sur une autoroute, c'est tout droit ! »

Trowa grogna pour la forme. Heero reprit de plus belle.

« En plus je ne vois pourquoi c'est moi qui devrais partager ma chambre ! Wufei aussi est seul dans une chambre.

— Wufei paye pour être seul dans une chambre, Heero. En plus il ramène une fille chaque soir. Je ne te fais pas un dessin.

— Et toi ? Toi aussi tu es seul dans ta chambre !

— Heero, _ta_ chambre est la seule chambre faite pour deux personnes, et la seule raison pour laquelle tu t'y trouves encore seul, c'est parce que ton ancien coloc s'est fait la malle en hurlant comme fille.

— Il était fatiguant…

— T'es vraiment un asocial fini, vieux.

— Fais chier. »

Heero croisa les bras contre sa poitrine en signe d'énervement, ce que Trowa trouva puéril et presque mignon.

« Heero, t'exagères. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu t'emportes autant.

— C'est pas toi qui aura l'autre poulpe dans ta chambre. »

Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe de dégoût, ce qui fit sourire Trowa.

« Poulpe ?

— T'as vu ses cheveux ? »

Le sourire de Trowa s'accentua. Il était rare que Heero fasse à ce point une fixation sur quelqu'un.

« Je le déteste déjà.

— Dis plutôt que tu _veux_ le détester. »

Heero haussa les épaules. Trowa leva les yeux au ciel.

« Heero ?

— Hn ?

— Tu es incroyablement puéril !

— M'en fous, je suis tout seul.

— Je suis là, je te signale.

— C'est bien ce que je dis ! »

Heero faisait preuve de mauvaise foi et le savait. Il n'avait ce genre de réactions puériles que lorsqu'il se disputait avec Trowa, plus pour la forme qu'autre chose, peut-être parce que Tro était le seul à prendre le temps d'écouter ses reproches.

Trowa sourit doucement et tenta une autre approche.

« Tu sais, Quatre ne va pas lui nuire en quoi que ce soit.

— Il est déjà en train de lui nuire ! Et puis de toute façon je m'en fous, je te dis.

— C'est cela.

— Tu fais chier, Tro, tu tiens toujours avec Quatre, de toute façon.

— J'y crois pas ! s'exclama Trowa en tapant son volant du plat de la main. Ce que tu peux être gamin.

— Je t'emmerde. C'est toujours mieux que d'être atteint comme toi. »

oOo

« Tu prends le côté gauche puisque j'ai déjà pris le droit. L'armoire en face de ton lit est à toi, tu peux y mettre tes… vêtements », acheva Heero en avisant le sac minuscule que Duo avait posé à ses pieds.

Ce dernier le dévisagea d'un air perplexe.

« Rassures-moi, tu as des vêtements ? »

Duo haussa les épaules.

« Bin j'ai ceux que j'ai sur moi et un pull de rechange. Un autre pantalon aussi.

— Fais voir », demanda Heero sans la moindre douceur.

Duo sortit les vêtements de son sac à dos et les tendit au brun qui ne les prit pas, se contentant de se taper le front du plat de la main.

« Ça commence _déjà_ à me faire chier. »

Duo le dévisagea encore, sans trouver quoi dire ni faire, se faisant l'impression d'être hors contexte, entouré d'un décor artificiel. Il avait beaucoup de mal à se sentir « à sa place ».

« Bon. J'ai trois uniformes, je t'en prête un. »

Il sortit de sa penderie un pantalon bleu foncé, une chemise blanche et un pull à col en V, bleu, lui aussi.

« Ils sont propres. Tu ne seras pas accepté en cours si tu ne portes pas l'uniforme.

— Les cours reprennent lundi, donc demain je suppose ?

— Non pas cette semaine. Demain c'est journée pédagogique. Nous avons quartier libre. Quatre s'occupera de ton inscription et des documents administratifs nécessaires et normalement Trowa te fera visiter l'académie. »

Un peu dépassé par les évènements, Duo s'assit à la chaise d'un bureau qui semblait lui être destiné, prenant pour la première fois le temps de balayer la pièce du regard. Heero avait arrangé ça et là quelques objets d'inspirations asiatiques, sans en faire trop. La chambre était magnifique et très spacieuse, décorée simplement mais avec goût, du moins selon Duo.

Il jeta un vague coup d'œil aux breloques contenues dans son sac et songea qu'elles jureraient avec le décor, elles aussi. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par la voix sèche de Heero.

« Essaye l'uniforme, qu'on puisse prévoir le coup s'il ne te va pas. »

Duo fut d'abord surpris puis acquiesça docilement. Il ôta son pull avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par la voix du brun, un peu plus aigue que la normale.

« Bordel Maxwell, n'enlève pas tes fringues ici ! »

Ce dernier haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

« Par là, dit Heero, en désignant la salle de bain attenante à la pièce.

— Ah ok », répondit Duo, un peu gêné.

Une fois seul dans la salle de bain, il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage pour se rafraîchir les idées. Bordel qu'il se sentait seul ; seul, petit et ridicule. Il était fragile, quand il n'avait personne à protéger. Et puis pourquoi se sentait-il moins en sécurité dans cette chambre que dans la rue ? Qu'est-ce qui lui arrivait, bon sang ?

Tout s'était passé si vite, en mêlant trop de choses ; il en avait la nausée et la tête lui tournait. Il redéposa soigneusement l'uniforme sur le porte-serviette et sortit rapidement de la pièce, se dirigeant vers son lit.

« Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? demanda Heero, alerté par l'attitude étrange de son nouveau colocataire.

— Faut que je m'allonge, répondit ce dernier en titubant.

—Mais les draps ne sont même pas encore… »

Duo s'affala sur son lit.

—…mis, acheva Heero. »

Duo tentait de reprendre ses esprits, allongé sur le dos. Le contact froid du plastique de protection qui recouvrait le matelas le fit frissonner, sans parler du plafond qui tournait bizarrement sur lui-même et de son estomac qui faisait le grand huit.

Il essayait de se raccrocher à quelque chose dans la pièce quand il aperçut un katana accroché au mur, ou du moins ce qui y ressemblait.

« T'es d'origine asiatique, murmura-t-il, plus pour lui-même que pour Heero.

— Ma mère est japonaise, elle travaille au consulat ; mon père est américain, et c'est à peu près tout ce que je sais de lui, expliqua Heero, se demandant vaguement pourquoi il prenait la peine de répondre.

— Ah, soupira Duo. Moi je suis juste américain, ça doit être cool d'être d'origine asiatique.

— Si tu le dis, répondit froidement Heero. Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

— J'ai la tête qui tourne. »

Il serra les poings pour éviter de trembler mais sans succès. Gêné par la situation, il tenta de se justifier.

« C'est juste un coup de froid. Ch'uis resté dehors tard l'autre nuit, ça doit être ça. »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et disparut dans la salle de bain.

Duo essaya de garder les yeux ouverts mais dû se résoudre à les fermer. Au bout d'un temps qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir, il fut sorti de sa torpeur par le ton neutre de l'asiatique. Ce dernier portait une petite bassine entre les mains. Il vint la poser sur le bureau et se pencha vers le presque endormi.

« Tu dois faire une poussée de fièvre. Mets-toi dans mon lit pendant que je mets des draps propres au tien. »

L'américain s'exécuta maladroitement, parcourant les quelques mètres qui séparaient son lit de celui de Heero d'un pas mal assuré.

Le brun ne lui accorda pas un regard et entreprit de parer le lit de draps propres, ponctuant ses gestes d'explications pratiques.

« L'armoire entre la tienne et la mienne contient les serviettes, draps et couvertures fournis par l'école. Tu peux t'en servir. »

Duo grogna en guise de réponse. Garder les yeux ouverts devenait de plus en plus difficile. Le jeune métis approcha la bassine et déposa sans douceur une serviette sur le front de l'américain puis s'en écarta d'un air exaspéré.

« Ne compte pas sur moi pour te veiller, siffla-t-il, fatigué par cette soirée peu commune.

— Je t'ai rien demandé !

— On ne peut pas dire que tu sois très reconnaissant. »

Connard. Il l'attendait, celui-là. Le couplet de la reconnaissance. Il fallait sans doute se traîner aux pieds des riches qui consentaient à regarder les pauvres pour leur donner une sucette?

Il se redressa, laissant glisser la serviette sur son T-shirt, songeant vaguement qu'il ne s'était pas déshabillé pour se mettre au lit.

« Et de quoi je serais reconnaissant, Heero ? » demanda-t-il d'un ton acerbe.

Son prénom prononcé avec dégoût par l'américain lui coupa le souffle. Il serra les poings sans répondre, s'apprêtant à entrer dans la salle de bain. Il fut stoppé net par la voix de Duo qui s'élevait à nouveau, plus assurée qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

« Réponds-moi ! De quoi dois-je t'être reconnaissant ? D'avoir maudit mon existence toutes les heures depuis notre rencontre ? De t'être plaint mille et une fois que je squattais _ta_ chambre ? De me donner des ordres sans la moindre amabilité ? Mais tu te crois franchement supérieur à moi ? Non mais tu m'as pris pour une merde ! T'as sérieusement cru que j'allais continuer à me la fermer ? »

Il planta ses yeux dans les orbes de glace de son vis-à-vis, se sentant plus épuisé encore si c'était possible, et se laissa mollement retomber contre son oreiller (ou plutôt l'oreiller de l'autre ; il portait son odeur). Il n'eut pas le courage d'argumenter d'avantage et ferma les yeux pour quelques secondes. Quelques secondes qui durèrent bien plus longtemps.

Heero resta longtemps debout au milieu de la pièce, serrant la mâchoire.

Au petit matin, Duo se sentait mieux. Il ouvrit des yeux encore embués de sommeil et fut étonné de se trouver dans un lit. Il tourna la tête et aperçut un réveil posé sur la table de nuit. Huit heures.

Il balaya la pièce du regard pour découvrir un japonais endormi dans le lit situé de l'autre côté de la pièce (son lit, en fait).

Il ignorait que la serviette posée sur son front avait été changée régulièrement tout au long de la nuit, et ne savait pas non plus que Heero venait à peine de s'endormir, grognant vaguement quelque chose à propos de « reconnaissance ».

oOo

Trowa enfila une chemise qu'il laissa ouverte, notant mentalement qu'il était encore en avance. Il avait cette manie d'être toujours prêt une demi heure avant tout le monde, depuis quelques mois, sans pour autant y trouver une explication. Enfin si, une, peut-être.

Quelques coups brefs résonnèrent contre la porte, interrompant le fil de ses pensées.

« Entre, c'est ouvert. »

Quatre ouvrit la porte en grand et la referma presque tout aussi vite, jetant un regard suspicieux au grand brun. Il fit quelque pas et balaya la pièce du regard.

Trowa sourit. Les coins de sa bouche remontèrent, mais pas beaucoup, juste de quoi formé cet étrange pli teinté d'ironie.

« Et en plus tu m'espionnes… »

— En plus ? » demanda Quatre avec le ton de ceux qui savent déjà mais qui veulent _entendre_.

Et comme d'habitude, et c'était peut-être l'une des choses qui le rendaient si attirant, Trowa refusa de dire ce que le blond voulait entendre, sans pour autant ignorer devoir répondre.

« En plus, oui. »

Quatre fixa un point imaginaire quelque part entre ses pieds et ceux de son vis-à-vis.

« Tu agis comme si je n'existais pas.

— C'est faux, j'agis avec toi de la même manière qu'avec les autres.

— Justement… »

Le grand brun leva les yeux au ciel.

« Tu es un enfant gâté, Quatre. »

Ce dernier se mordit la lèvre.

« Peut-être. Mais je ne t'espionne pas. Je voulais juste… »

Il s'arrêta net et Trowa haussa les épaules, plantant son regard dans les aigues-marines qui lui faisaient face.

« … savoir s'il n'y avait personne.

— C'est ma chambre, Quatre. Il y a moi ! Murmura Trowa d'un ton qu'il savait trop doux.

— Personne d'autre, précisa le petit blond.

— Il n'y a personne.

— Juste personne ?

— Personne d'autre », soupira Trowa, avant de boutonner sa chemise.

Le blond déposa distraitement les yeux sur le tissu, remarquant que le blanc tranchait avec la peau halée du brun, même en cette période de gel. Il suivit un instant le mouvement des doigts qui s'appliquaient à refermer les pans, trop doucement, comme dans un mauvais ralenti. Un mauvais moment. Une mauvaise idée.

Il songea un instant à attendre dehors, sans avoir vraiment conscience de faire exactement l'inverse, parcourant les quelques mètres le séparant du français. Il dût se mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour amener ses lèvres au creux de son oreille, ne s'autorisant qu'un effleurement.

« Et si… »

Et si à défaut de cesser de vouloir, il cessait de réfléchir, de penser, _de paraître. _

Trowa ferma les yeux, savourant ce presque contact, cette chaleur entre eux, l'air qui change un peu, l'adrénaline aussi…

L'interdit.

« Et si cette fois… »

Et si cette fois on changeait les règles ?

Ces règles qu'on croit utiles et nécessaires, ces règles qui ne sont qu'illusoires.

Parce qu'un jour…

« Quatre… »

Tôt ou tard…

Il avait envie de le serrer, de le sentir un peu plus contre lui, frustré de ne sentir de ce corps que la chaleur qu'il dégageait. Quand _toucher_ était un luxe à ne pas s'accorder, l'envie ne s'en faisait que plus torturante, lancinante, comme les battements qui résonnaient dans ses tempes. Et si…

« Juste une fois…

— Alerte ! » hurla Wufei en ouvrant la porte en grand. Il n'avait pas pris la peine de frapper avant d'entrer.

Il se tint droit comme un « i » au milieu de la chambre et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Je suis sûr qu'un jour je vous surprendrai au lit », murmura-t-il sans pouvoir s'empêcher de laisser poindre un sourire dans son regard accusateur.

Trowa haussa les épaules en continuant de boutonner sa chemise et Quatre prit une teinte délicieusement rosée.

« Il est peut-être temps d'aller sauver Heero… »

Quatre fit la moue en les suivant dans le couloir, avant de les abandonner pour se diriger vers la sortie du bâtiment.

Wufei esquissa un sourire étrange.

« Votre théorie du " point de non retour" est déjà obsolète, Trowa.

— Sans commentaires.

— T'es maso, vieux. J'aimerais vraiment être là le jour où tu craqueras… »

oOo

Trowa et Wufei furent surpris de trouver Duo, lavé et habillé, traînant au milieu du couloir. Wufei murmura tout bas :

« ça n'aura pas duré longtemps. On fait quoi maintenant ?

— Tu présumes sans savoir. Ça m'étonnerait _beaucoup_ que Heero l'ait mis à la porte… »

Arrivés à la hauteur de Duo, ils firent comme si de rien n'était, le saluant et prenant des nouvelles de sa santé. Le « nouveau » expliqua qu'il ne se sentait pas en grande forme, mais que la nuit semblait l'avoir réparé.

« Et Heero ? Demanda Wufei, souriant d'anticipation.

— Il dort encore, expliqua Duo. Son réveil a sonné à huit heures mais il n'a pas voulu se lever. »

Trowa haussa un sourcil dubitatif et entra dans la chambre sans frapper.

« Heero… »

Pas un tressaillement ne le trahissait. Et pourtant il était réveillé, Trowa le savait. Impossible que quelqu'un entre dans la chambre de Heero sans qu'il ne se réveille.

« Heero ! »

Le jeune japonais ouvrit des yeux gonflés de sommeil, mais surtout agacés.

« Fous-moi la paix, Tro ! C'est _ton_ tour de jouer au baby-sitter !

— Qu'est-ce que tu me racontes ? Nous avions prévu de lui faire visiter le campus avec Wufei pendant que Quatre s'occupait de son inscription.

— ça, c'était le plan A », grogna Heero de sous les couvertures.

Le grand brun haussa les sourcils.

« Il y avait un plan B ?

— Oui. _Vous_ lui faites visiter le campus pendant que moi, je visite mon lit. »

Trowa parcourut la pièce du regard.

« A ce sujet, justement… »

Heero replia un pan des couvertures et dévisagea son ami d'un air mauvais, ce qui n'empêcha pour autant pas ce dernier de terminer sa phrase.

« Tu n'es pas dans ton lit, Heero.

— Sans commentaires.

— Soit. On t'attend dehors.

— Vous allez attendre longtemps. »

Le grand brun changea de tactique, tentant d'oublier son exaspération.

« Duo va se sentir perdu si tu ne viens pas… »

Heero cacha son visage sous l'oreiller en grognant.

« Mais dans quel monde tu vis, Trowa ? Il se sent _déjà _exclu, que je sois là ou pas ! »

Puis comme il n'aimait le sourire étrange de son vis-à-vis, il haussa la voix, sans réaliser que Duo entrait dans la chambre, sans frapper. Décidément.

« De toutes façons ce genre de cas est exclu de naissance, c'est pathologique ! »

Duo esquissa un sourire étrange, un sourire à la limite du rictus. C'est facile de souffrir avec le sourire. Juste un peu d'entraînement. Mais Duo n'était pas du genre à attirer pitié ou mépris. Plutôt la haine, ça faisait moins mal.

« ça vaut toujours mieux que d'être un taré asocial. Crétin congénital, va ! »

Heero se redressa, repoussant un peu plus les couvertures.

« Con…gé…

— Congénital, oui ! Youhou, Duo connaît un mot de plus de cinq lettres ! » Cracha-t-il d'une voix moins violente qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Trowa eut la vague impression de faire partie du décor, alors que Heero se levait. Ce dernier se passa une main sur le visage, tentant inutilement d'effacer les plis de sa courte nuit.

Il planta son regard dans celui de son meilleur ami en soupirant.

« C'est bon, j'ai compris ! »

Il fit quelques pas pour rassembler ses affaires et se dirigea vers la salle de bain.

« J'en ai marre ! Dit-il en refermant la porte.

— ça aussi, c'est de naissance, sourit Trowa. »

oOo

_A suivre_

-

Réponses aux reviews « anonyme » :

**Sahad **: Merci pour ta review ! J'espère que la suite te plaira.

**Jojo** : Je suis contente que ça te plaise ! Merci pour ta review !

**Coco C.** : XD Désolée j'ai jamais été très rapide :p. He he, si il y a quelque chose d'intéressant, tu le découvriras par toi –même. JE suis contente que ça te plaise en tout cas. Merci pour ton petit mot !

8


	4. Basic Instinct

Disclaimer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, les autres si :p

Genre : UA, fluff, yaoi, probablement OOC et partiellement nawak

Notes: Bonne lecture !

oOo

_**Basic Instinct**_

_Chapitre 4 _

-

Duo avisa le terrain de basket recouvert d'une fine couche de verglas, à peine visible dans la grisaille matinale. Il regardait ses doigts prendre une teinte légèrement bleutée, tentant de faire abstraction du discours de Trowa sur les terrains de tennis qui attendaient d'être visités. Le jeune américain se frotta les mains.

Début octobre, le trois pour être précis, dix heures du matin ; il avait l'impression qu'il gelait à pierre fendre. Pourtant ce n'était pas le cas.

Il n'avait pas prononcé un mot depuis le début de la « visite », écoutant d'une oreille distraite les explications prodiguées tantôt par Trowa tantôt par Wu-Fei. Il se demandait s'il avait assez insisté sur le dentiste pour le pt'it Jim et sur les médicaments de Becky.

« Ah vous êtes là ! »

Duo sursauta et remarqua Quatre qui se dirigeait vers eux, un large sourire aux lèvres.

« Déjà ? » s'étonna Trowa.

Quatre haussa les épaules et tendit une carte d'étudiant à Duo.

« Le directeur s'est montré particulièrement compréhensif.

— Je pensais qu'il aurait fait plus d'histoires, murmura le grand brun.

— Il était déjà au courant du projet. Et puis tu connais mon père, il a juste changé d'avis... »

Trowa fronça les sourcils ; Duo observa les muscles de sa mâchoire rouler sous sa peau. Il haussa un sourcil et croisa le regard de Heero. Il détourna aussitôt les yeux.

« Il n'y a pas beaucoup d'étudiants, remarqua Duo.

— Ils dorment encore, pour la plupart, et les lève-tôt sont déjà à la piscine pour avoir les meilleures places », expliqua Wu-Fei.

Duo écarquilla les yeux, réprimant un frisson.

« La piscine ? demanda-t-il, incrédule.

— La piscine intérieure, chauffée, dont Trowa a parlé il y a dix minutes, ducon, soupira Heero.

— Crétin, siffla Duo.

— Bon, sourit Quatre, je propose qu'on aille se changer et qu'on se retrouve à la piscine. »

Les autres acquiescèrent et Quatre sourit de plus belle.

« Heero ! Mission spéciale pour toi ! »

oOo

Trois coups feutrés frappés à la porte, comme ce matin. Il serra les poings. Cette fois-ci, l'autre attendait qu'on vienne ouvrir. Il allait attendre.

Encore trois coups, presque agacés.

Il avait du culot.

« Tro ? Je sais que t'es là. »

Le grand brun ouvrit la porte d'un geste brusque.

« Tu n'as jamais eu besoin qu'on t'invite pour entrer ici, Quatre. Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? »

Le blond recula et fit la moue.

« Rien... On y va ? A la piscine ? »

Le brun fit un pas dans le couloir et baissa la voix.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as promis, Quatre ? »

Quatre recula encore un peu.

« De quoi tu parles ?

— Prends-moi pour un con ! Je connais ton père ; je sais qu'il ne change pas d'avis facilement.

— Ecoute, je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, et puis de toutes façons on ne va pas se donner en spectacle ici !

— Dans ce cas entrons... »

Il l'attrapa par la manche et le poussa à l'intérieur de la chambre, claquant la porte derrière lui.

« Alors ?

— Je lui ai promis que j'amènerais une fille au bal d'automne. »

Quatre sourit. Trowa ouvrit la bouche et la referma.

« Quoi ça a suffi ? »

Le blond hocha la tête, souriant de plus belle.

« Tu te sens con maintenant ? »

oOo

« J'en reviens pas d'être obligé de faire ça ! »

Duo haussa les épaules.

« Je peux très bien le faire tout seul...

— C'est ça ! Et si Quatre l'apprend je suis mort. Assied-toi dans la baignoire.

— En uniforme ? » demanda Duo, sarcastique.

Heero déposa une serviette contenant peignes et autres accessoires dans l'évier et se dirigea vers son armoire en grognant. Duo se demanda vaguement s'il lui arrivait de faire quelque chose sans râler.

« Je te passe aussi un maillot de bain, dit Heero en lui tendant un long short noir.

— C'est un maillot, ça ? »

Il sourit devant le regard noir du métis.

« Donc je suppose que je mets ça pour la baignoire ? »

Heero leva les yeux au ciel et Duo referma la porte. L'asiatique en profita pour ôter tout ce qu'il avait en double de son armoire afin d'en faire un tas sur le lit de son « colocataire ».

« Tu peux venir ! cria ce dernier depuis la salle de bain.

— J'ai mis quelques affaires sur ton lit. Tu ne peux pas passer ta vie en uniforme. »

Duo lui sourit depuis la baignoire où il grelottait.

« Quelle chance qu'on ait la même taille ! »

Heero ne fit pas remarquer que Duo flottait dans ses vêtements ; il se contenta de tourner le robinet d'eau froide non sans un juron de la part de l'américain.

« 'Tain, ça caille ! »

Heero régla alors le robinet d'eau chaude en testant le jet sur son avant-bras.

« Toujours allumer l'eau froide avant, en particulier dans cette salle de bain. »

Duo haussa les épaules.

« Penches-toi », ordonna le japonais en défaisant la natte de l'autre sans douceur.

Il courba la tête, assis dans la baignoire et ferma les yeux. Il sentait Heero démêler lentement ses cheveux et passer chaque mèche sous le jet d'eau. Il ne put s'empêcher d'apprécier ce contact, notant mentalement que l'eau chaude faisait du bien. Il n'y avait pas eu droit depuis longtemps. Le japonais fit mousser un peu de shampooing sur le sommet de son crâne et massa le cuir chevelu avec application. Il ne faisait aucun commentaire, ce qui mit Duo mal à l'aise. Fallait pas non plus le prendre pour le dernier des cons. C'était pas la première fois qu'il passait « l'inspection des poux ». Il sourit, amusé, en se demandant si Heero avait reçu l'ordre de pousser l'inspection plus loin…

Pourtant il ne trouva aucun refuge dans son cynisme habituel. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir la gêne de Heero, de remarquer le fait qu'il tentait de masquer le pourquoi de sa tâche, et en même temps il sentait l'humiliation lui mordre l'estomac.

« Ils sont emmêlés parce que je ne défais pas souvent ma natte. »

Heero ne répondit rien et répandit du shampooing sur les longueurs des cheveux.

« C'est pas parce que j'ai pas un brushing parfait que je me trimballe des puces ou des poux ! C'est le genre de trucs auquel je fais attention, surtout avec les gosses… »

Le massage de Heero faiblit et Duo regretta d'être dos à lui, sans pouvoir observer son visage.

« Comment tu as su ? demanda le japonais, un peu agacé d'avoir été si facilement percé à jour.

— Tu plaisantes ? Pour quelle raison pourrais-tu consentir à me laver et démêler les cheveux. Il te faut probablement une raison froide, rationnelle. Et Quatre sait très bien que le "nouveau venu" n'a pas intérêt à transporter de la vermine pour ses précieux condisciples… »

Il fut interrompu par le jet d'eau froide actionné par Heero. Ses longs cheveux rincés, Duo sortit de la baignoire et se pencha docilement au dessus de la serviette blanche. Il ferma les yeux au contact du peigne ultra-fin que Heero passait dans ses cheveux.

Au bout de quelques minutes, l'asiatique constata qu'aucun résidu n'était visible sur la serviette.

« Pas de poux. »

Duo soupira bruyamment et voulut sortir de la salle de bain, mais une pression sur son épaule le fit asseoir sur le petit tabouret qu'avait utilisé Heero. Ce dernier fit un bruit étrange avec sa langue en signe d'exaspération et attrapa un peigne plus adapté. Il ramena les cheveux de Duo en arrière et sépara quelques mèches. Duo sembla surpris en regardant Heero les entrecroiser dans le miroir.

« Tu sais faire des nattes africaines ?

— J'ai un don pour la coiffure », répondit-il sans se déconcentrer.

L'américain chercha une pointe de sarcasme mais ne décela rien. Heero faisait glisser les mèches entre ses doigts avec une facilité déconcertante. Il semblait différent. Perdu dans ses pensées sans l'être vraiment.

« En fait j'ai un don avec toutes sortes de choses artistiques… »

Duo haussa les sourcils.

« Mais tes cheveux sont vraiment très longs, la natte ne sera pas assez serrée.

— Pas grave, elle risque de toute façon de se défaire… »

Ce fut au tour de Heero de hausser un sourcil.

« Bin… On va à la piscine, non ? »

oOo

Il sentit d'abord un picotement dans la gorge, l'atmosphère était chaude et moite. Le genre d'atmosphère qu'il valait mieux éviter en général. Seulement là ça sentait étrangement le propre, et ça résonnait d'éclats de voix. Duo écarquilla les yeux devant la taille de la pièce : de nombreux étudiants se prélassaient dans un genre de jacuzzi géant et d'autres profitaient de la piscine. Une immense baie vitrée donnait l'impression d'être à l'extérieur, sans pour autant ressentir les effets du froid. Le contraste était surprenant.

Duo eut encore cette étrange impression d'être « hors contexte » et se surprit à regretter la présence de Heero. Ce dernier voulait prendre une douche avant de rejoindre les autres, alors il était parti devant. Il aperçut un signe de main et Quatre entra dans son champ de vision, souriant avec bienveillance. Duo le rejoignit rapidement et constata que Trowa finissait sa nuit sur un transat non loin de là. Dès que l'américain s'installa à ses côtés, Quatre se mit à babiller joyeusement et Duo se retrouva entraîné malgré lui. Il observa le visage lumineux du blond et le trouva vraiment beau, pas attirant, mais beau. Quatre n'était pas son genre, mais il avait ce côté éthéré qui devait en fasciner plus d'un. Une chaleur naturelle aussi, quelque chose qui donnait envie de lui parler. Mais le plus fascinant pour Duo était sans doute cet éclat de détermination froide qu'il percevait au fond des iris pâles.

Quatre s'arrêta soudain de parler et fit mine de se retenir de sourire. Ses yeux pétillèrent d'anticipation et il secoua l'épaule de Trowa, étendu à ses côtés. Duo suivit le regard des deux autres et aperçut Wu-Fei qui sortait des vestiaires.

Il lutta pour garder la bouche fermée.

Pas grand mais merveilleusement proportionné, des pectos taillés au laser, une peau pâle et mate à la fois, des abdos bien dessinés mais pas trop. Un short large lui enserrait la taille.

Duo détourna le regard lorsqu'il arriva à la courbure des fesses.

Wu-Fei était canon, vraiment canon.

Et il n'était pas le seul à arriver à cette constatation, à en juger par le groupe de fille juste à sa droite émettant des gloussements des plus suspects. Wu-fei semblait totalement à l'aise et naturel, bien entendu parfaitement inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait. Il chassa une fine mèche qui gênait sa vue et balaya la pièce du regard, bloquant net sur une jeune fille aux yeux bleu clair.

Duo suivait l'échange avec beaucoup d'intérêt. Le blond se fit un devoir d'expliquer.

« Nous nous trouvons dans la situation que nous appelons communément "le cauchemar de Wu-Fei". »

L'américain haussa un sourcil amusé en reportant son attention vers l'asiatique concerné. Wu-Fei semblait transfiguré à la vue de cette fille, très jolie en passant. Une brune à l'air un peu sévère mais au visage doux et bien dessiné. Quatre sourit avec indulgence.

« Wu-Fei est amoureux de Réléna, la fille en short que tu vois là. »

Duo sourit à son tour. Il n'avait jamais eu le temps de s'amuser de telles futilités, et pourtant il sentit son ventre se nouer un peu, une excitation puérile ; il eut envie de rire à son tour. Quatre continua sans lui prêter attention.

« Et j'insiste sur le mot "amoureux", au sens débilitant du terme. Monsieur le tombeur est incapable d'en aligner deux quand Rel est dans les parages… Seulement elle ne le voit même pas. »

Trowa se redressa en position assise et haussa un sourcil en regardant dans une autre direction. Il esquissa un sourire ironique.

« Manquait plus que ça… »

Quatre suivit son regard et commenta :

« Et voici la situation que l'on appelle communément "le cauchemar de Heero". »

Duo observa le japonais raser les murs, s'accrochant presque désespérément à sa serviette, les épaules rentrées. Duo remarqua à voix haute qu'il marchait un peu comme un crabe puis reporta son attention sur un Wu-Fei dépité ; ce dernier venait de prendre conscience qu'une fois de plus, il demeurait invisible aux yeux de sa belle…

Heero les rejoignit et s'empressa de s'asseoir à même le sol, enroulé dans sa serviette.

« Heero est extrêmement pudique, dit Quatre. Il déteste être remarqué, en particulier quand Rel est dans les parages. Il faut dire qu'elle n'a d'yeux que pour lui. »

Heero se tassa un peu plus sur lui-même et Wu-Fei arriva à son tour ; il se laissa tomber sur le transat voisin.

« Ne parlez pas d'elle, grinça-t-il entre ses dents.

— Elle finira bien par le repérer, tôt ou tard », argua Trowa en désignant le japonais.

Duo prit alors conscience de cette sorte de toile tissée entre les quatre autres, des connexions aussi nombreuses que variées. Leurs souvenirs communs semblaient à la fois légers et amusants, et pourtant un étrange jeu de pouvoir se déroulait entre eux.

Duo étendit sa serviette au sol à côté de Heero et entreprit de lire le « manuel de l'étudiant » que Quatre lui avait fourni. Il apprit que l'académie proposait toute une série de disciplines qui n'étaient généralement pas au programme des autres écoles, comme l'équitation, le karaté, la musique et encore bien d'autres… Il fronça les sourcils lorsqu'il crut lire « danse de salon » et tourna la page avec empressement. Quatre avait parlé de cours supplémentaires pour qu'il puisse se mettre à niveau mais il n'avait rien répondu. Il avait bien peur que le fossé était tel qu'une « mise à niveau » lui semblait impossible. Il avait le vague souvenir d'avoir su ses tables de multiplication et il savait lire et écrire aussi, mais c'était à peu près tout ce dont il était capable.

Il était un peu plus de midi quand Quatre proposa de faire visiter la cafétéria à Duo. Wu-Fei prétendait mourir de faim depuis une bonne demie heure et les autres acceptèrent comme s'il était naturel que Quatre décidât.

oOo

Même à midi passée il faisait gris et triste, le genre de temps qui donnait envie de passer l'après-midi au lit entouré des ratons, en écoutant Becky leur raconter une histoire et le p'tit Jim renifler. Au lieu de ça, il se trouvait dans une véranda luxueuse et chauffée, décorée de diverses plantes en pot qui ne semblaient pas artificielles. Un gigantesque buffet occupait tout un pan de mur et les étudiants faisaient sagement la file, un plateau à la main.

Duo se dit une fois de plus que ce monde était bien différent du sien. Les bruits et désordres de la rue lui manquaient un peu. Il chassa l'image mentale de ses ratons et se concentra sur le buffet, prenant soin de ne pas se servir en trop grande quantité. Il ne voulait pas paraître gourmand ou sous alimenté et ne choisit que des aliments qu'il reconnaissait.

Heero, juste derrière lui, l'observait avec attention. Il n'avait pas prononcé une parole depuis la piscine, ce qui l'agaçait. Ils rejoignirent Trowa, Quatre et Wu-Fei déjà installés, et se mirent à manger en silence.

Duo s'attendait à ce que Quatre profite de ce repas pour clarifier la situation, pour lui expliquer clairement ce qu'il faisait là, mais il n'en n'était rien.

Le goût des aliments variait, ce qui était rare, et Duo se concentra sur son repas. Cela faisait quelques temps qu'il n'avait rien mangé d'aussi bon, même si ça ne valait pas la tarte aux pommes d'Hélène. Il songea vaguement qu'il aurait dû la prévenir et repoussa cette idée au loin. Il croisa le regard de Heero et éleva la voix sans réfléchir.

« Sérieusement, pourquoi je suis là ? »

Les regards se tournèrent instantanément vers Quatre alors que ce dernier reposait sa fourchette.

« Tu es ici pour étudier, Duo, pour t'adapter en tant qu'étudiant. »

Duo protesta à voix basse.

« Mais je ne suis pas réellement un étudiant…

— On fait comme si, répondit Quatre, énigmatique.

— Ah, "on fait comme si", conclut Duo sans chercher à en savoir davantage. »

Il fut surpris par une voix aigue et douce à la fois.

« Bonjour tout le monde ! »

Il releva le regard sur la jeune fille qu'il avait aperçue à la piscine plus tôt dans la journée. Elle couvait Heero du regard, mais en restant dans les limites de la décence, quand même. Le japonais semblait mal à l'aise. Réléna lui offrit un sourire rayonnant. Dieu qu'elle était jolie !

Duo la détesta instantanément. Une impulsion, un rejet. Etrange, ce n'était pourtant pas son genre de juger comme ça. Jauger oui, mais pas juger. Il n'avait aucune raison, pourtant, elle semblait gentille. C'était juste… viscéral, instinctif. Lui-même surpris par cet élan négatif, Duo lui offrit un sourire gêné, un rien hypocrite.

« Salut. Duo Maxwell. Je suis nouveau et… voilà. »

Elle sembla amusée et le salua gentiment.

« Je suis Réléna. Sois le bienvenu dans cette école. »

Encore un sourire et elle déposa son plateau de l'autre côté de Heero, au grand dam de celui-ci mais à la joie de Wu-Fei, qui pouvait la dévisager à loisir. La jeune fille ne lui prêta aucune attention (hormis les politesses d'usage) ; il esquissa un sourire un peu déçu. Il dû sentir le regard de Duo posé sur lui car il se tourna vers ce dernier, le gratifiant d'un bref clin d'œil.

Duo se dit que Wu-Fei était son préféré, jusqu'à présent, et il eut pour la première fois envie de mieux connaître l'un d'entre eux. Wu-Fei avait quelque chose de « vrai », de difficilement définissable, mais d'authentique. Quatre était gentil, à première vue, mais il cachait trop de chose derrière un masque un peu lisse. Trowa semblait hors du temps, détaché, pour parfois revenir d'un coup sur le devant de la scène. Dans ce genre de moment il avait une présence de malade, quelque chose qui intimidait même Quatre. Mais peut-être qu'il se trompait. Quant à Heero il ne savait pas. Il avait juste envie de se dire que Heero… C'était Heero. Ça voulait dire quoi ça ?

Duo avala difficilement la dernière bouchée ; il n'aurait jamais imaginé que manger pouvait être pénible. Même s'il n'avait pas mangé plus que lors d'un bon jour au squat, la nourriture était différente, trop riche pour son estomac.

Il sentit Heero lui cogner le coude en gigotant. Réléna était penchée à son oreille. Le métis rougit lorsque la poitrine de la jeune fille effleura son bras.

En plus de la nausée, une humeur étrangement maussade envahit l'américain. Il sentait ses entrailles se tordre en même temps que quelque chose dans sa poitrine. Il pensa aux gosses, puis se força à ne plus y penser. Encore.

La pièce eut cette fâcheuse tendance à tourner sur elle-même et des sueurs froides vinrent lui chatouiller le corps exactement au même moment. Duo gardait les yeux fixés sur la porte, prévoyant de se précipiter aux toilettes dès qu'il aurait un moment de répit. Il avait besoin de se rafraîchir, voir même d'expulser toute cette nourriture hors de son organisme.

Il baissa la tête et se frotta les yeux, ce qui fit cesser la sensation de vertige mais pas les hauts le cœur. Il inspira une grosse goulée d'air et croisa le regard de Quatre ; ce dernier fronça les sourcils mais ne dit rien, se contentant d'un regard appuyé et d'un petit sourire encourageant.

Heero approchait du rouge écrevisse lorsqu'il tourna le visage vers Duo. Il dévisagea l'américain, ouvrit la bouche et la referma. Puis il se leva d'un coup, s'adressant à lui.

« Viens, je vais te montrer où sont les toilettes. »

Et comme l'ensemble de la tablée le dévisageait sans comprendre, il ajouta :

« De toutes façons faut qu'on y aille ; c'est l'heure de son premier cours. »

Duo écarquilla les yeux mais ne chercha pas plus loin. Trop heureux d'avoir une échappatoire, il se précipita à la suite de Heero.

oOo

Heero fit couler le robinet d'eau froide, par gêne ou par pudeur. Il aurait peut-être dû sortir de la pièce… Il n'aimait lorsqu'il était malade et que quelqu'un l'entendait ; ce devait être pareil pour Duo. Pourtant il restait. Il ne voulait pas qu'un autre étudiant entre, qu'un autre sache que Duo est malade. Ça risquerait de compromettre le projet. Et les toilettes situées juste à côté de la cafétéria étaient les plus utilisées, alors il fallait bien quelqu'un fasse le guet. Personne ne vint, pourtant. Il en était soulagé. Qu'est-ce qu'il aurait bien pu leur inventer ? « Interdit d'entrer – en travaux » ?

Il sortit de ses pensées en entendant le bruit de la chasse d'eau. Duo sortit, échevelé, rouge et pâle à la fois ; Heero tendit le verre d'eau qu'il avait déjà préparé.

oOo

L'américain s'allongea sur le lit de Heero en entrant dans la pièce. Logique, c'était le lit où il avait dormi.

« Bon, je suppose qu'on échange de lit alors », murmura Heero pour lui-même.

Duo ne répondit pas ; il pensait tout haut, lui aussi.

« Je me demande ce que j'ai. J'ai rarement été malade, pourtant.

— Ton régime alimentaire vient de changer radicalement, tu croyais quoi ? Il faut un temps d'adaptation.

— Puisque tu le savais déjà, monsieur-je-sais-tout, pourquoi tu ne m'as pas prévenu ? »

Heero parut choqué et un peu perdu, comme s'il venait de réaliser quelque chose d'important.

« Je n'en étais pas certain. Je ne sais pas de quoi était composé ton régime alimentaire de base… avant.

— Et bin t'aurais pu demander ! »

Duo se savait totalement puéril et il n'aimait pas l'être. Il se dit que Heero n'était pas vraiment responsable, regrettant déjà son agressivité.

Il en était encore à chercher un moyen de s'excuser quand Heero s'installa sur l'autre lit, un laptop sur les genoux. Ce dernier se mit à taper frénétiquement sur le clavier sans plus lui prêter la moindre attention. Il semblait concentré, et la petite ride qui apparut sur son front amusa Duo. Ce dernier se redressa en position assise et farfouilla dans son sac. Il en sortit un set de table, un crayon à la mine presque plate et se mit à griffonner.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Heero se leva et se dirigea vers son armoire, située au pied du lit où se trouvait Duo. Il songea vaguement à lui faire remarquer que la configuration qu'il avait choisie n'était pas des plus logiques mais se dit qu'il valait mieux ne pas le brusquer. Si Duo se sentait mieux dans le lit qu'il occupait avant, ce n'était pas vraiment grave. Il se demanda si, dans ce cas, il ne devrait pas échanger également les armoires et reporta cette idée à plus tard. L'important dans l'immédiat étant de se rappeler ce qu'il faisait devant son armoire…

Au bout de quelque seconde de réflexion, il en sortit trois énormes volumes traitant d'anthropologie, de diététique et de sociologie.

Duo écarquilla les yeux et éleva une voix qu'il espérait aimable.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Un devoir ? C'est pourquoi tous ces bouquins ? »

Heero regagna son lit et se plongea dans l'un d'entre eux, répondant d'une voix traînante.

« J'étaye mes arguments, je justifie.

— Oui mais pourquoi ?

— Je réclame à Quatre le suivi et le pouvoir décisionnaire quant à ton alimentation… »

Il n'en crut pas ses oreilles.

« Quoi tu veux décider, TOI, de ce que MOI je mange ? »

Heero vit l'agressivité remonter en flèche mais se sentit quelque peu démuni. Pourtant il avait fait des efforts, aujourd'hui.

« C'est logique. Puisque c'est moi qui ai conçu le programme.

— Quel programme ?

— Celui dans lequel je dois entrer toutes les données relatives à ton suivi. Quatre m'a chargé de t'observer en permanence, afin de collecter ces données. C'est ce pourquoi je suis le plus doué. Les autres sont chargés de diverses tâches aussi, de…

— MAIS TU TE FOUS DE MA GUEULE ? »

Duo se leva d'un bond, les poings serrés.

Heero ne comprit pas. Pas tout à fait en tout cas.

« Mais non…

— Je suis un putain de sujet d'étude !

— C'est ce pourquoi tu as signé, je te signale. »

Il sentait la colère de l'autre se répandre en lui. Il se demanda pourquoi. Ça ne lui arrivait jamais, d'habitude.

« Autant que tu le saches tout de suite, je suis aussi chargé de ta remise à niveau. »

Duo fulminait, prenant pour la première fois conscience de la place qu'il occupait sur l'échiquier. Le fou ? Non, ce serait encore lui donner trop d'importance. Un simple pion.

Mais tout bon joueur d'échec sait qu'il ne faut jamais sous-estimer les pions.

Son poing partit presque tout seul. Heero pensa à protéger son laptop mais pas son visage.

La surprise passée, il rendit les coups. Doucement, presque comme un jeu. Duo se battait bien ; il se battait comme on se bat dans la rue, mais il n'avait aucune chance contre le métis.

Au bout d'un temps que Heero estima assez long, il immobilisa l'américain sous lui, à même le sol. Il le dévisagea, mi-triomphant, mi-désolé.

« Je n'ai fait que te dire la vérité, Maxwell. »

Duo haussa les sourcils. Il ne chercha plus à se dégager et se rappela que Heero appelait les gens qu'il connaissait mal par leur patronyme. Ça lui fit une sensation bizarre.

Comme les yeux plus-bleus-tu-meurs et les cuisses autour de sa taille, comme les lèvres pâles et un peu ourlées, comme les cheveux désordonnées et les bras puissants…

Bizarre, au creux de l'estomac.

Merde. Encore une impulsion, il le repoussa de toutes ses forces. Heero retomba les fesses au sol dans un bruit mat alors que Duo se levait pour aller s'allonger à nouveau. Il avait l'arcade sourcilière en sang et un beau bleu au niveau de la mâchoire. Heero aurait pu lui casser les deux bras.

Le métis se releva et passa à la salle de bain. Il observa le bleu autour de l'œil gauche de son reflet, la lèvre coupée et le menton un peu écorché. Il aurait pu ne rien avoir…

Il lécha le sang séché sur sa lèvre et sourit.

Dire qu'il ne souriait presque jamais.

oOo

_A suivre _

-

_**Réponses aux reviews « anonymes » : **_

**Hahn tah Yhel : **Coucou ! Je suis très contente que cette histoire te plaise ! Merci beaucoup pour ta review !

**Saturne : **Coucou ! Merci pour ta review, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Je ne sais pas encore combien de chapitres il y aura mais j'avoue que je suis très lente :p

**Coco C. : **j'ai fait un effort pour le type de narration, le narrateur externe n'est pas mon préféré mais j'ai besoin d'entraînement donc :p. Merci pour ta review ! te bizouille !

11


	5. Cinderella

Disclaimer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, les autres si :p

Genre : UA, fluff, yaoi, probablement OOC et partiellement nawak

Notes: Pour répondre à certaines questions (ou mails) sur le rythme de parution, je ferai mon possible pour poster un chapitre minimum toutes les deux semaines (toutes fics confondues).En espérant que vous n'ayez pas tout oublié ;; Bonne lecture !

**Instant Pub**! **Hlo**, qui écrit déjà divinement bien est en plus très douée pour le dessin. Elle a réalisé quelques **dessins** inspirés de cette fic : Duo et Wu-Fei. Ainsi que deux superbes illustrations des persos de « Shinigami no baka » (liens à retrouver sur ma page de profil)

oOo

_**Cinderella**_

_Chapitre 5_

-

Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, sans réellement entailler la peau, presque sans douleur. Il ravalait silencieusement un orgueil trop précaire, une fierté pas vraiment mal placée ; mais casée juste là où il avait pu.

Il replia les genoux contre sa poitrine, écoutant religieusement ce que l'autre lui expliquait.

Sans en toucher une.

Sans rien comprendre.

Il avait essayé un temps, de comprendre. Quarante minutes qu'il avait laissé tomber.

Duo s'était toujours considéré comme quelqu'un d'intelligent, sans pour autant se pencher sérieusement sur la question. Généralement il apprenait vite, ne se laissait pas berner facilement, puis surtout avait toujours réussi à se débrouiller. C'était primordial de savoir se débrouiller, non ?

_Merde._

« Ok, Maxwell. On va essayer un peu plus simple. »

Duo serra un peu plus la mâchoire ; il réprima une envie de sourire. C'était à la limite du pathétique. Il l'avait entendue toute l'après-midi, cette phrase. « On va essayer un peu plus simple ».

Il aurait préféré ne pas comprendre.

N'était-ce pas ironique, de réaliser pleinement l'ampleur de ses lacunes ?

« On ne va rien essayer du tout, Yuy. »

Heero haussa un sourcil surpris et releva le nez de son manuel. Il était surpris qu'on utilise son patronyme, lui qui ne se gênait pas pour le faire avec les autres. Il dévisagea Duo et observa les muscles de sa mâchoire se crisper. Il se rappela l'épisode datant d'à peine quelques heures auparavant et murmura du bout des lèvres, un air ennuyé sur le visage :

« Quoi ? Tu veux encore te battre ? »

Duo haussa les yeux au ciel.

« Non mais tu me prends vraiment pour un primate? »

Heero parut surpris, l'espace d'une seconde, lui faisant douloureusement remarquer qu'il n'était en rien rationnel, voir même un brin parano. Peut-être pour la première fois, Duo réalisait l'ampleur de la tâche. Il réalisait à quel point ça pouvait être difficile de « faire comme si ».

Il étouffait.

« Je veux juste faire une pause, soupira Duo. »

Il n'appartenait pas à leur monde. Il existait de trop nombreux codes qu'il devait appréhender sans les connaître, des comportements qu'il ne comprenait pas, des données qu'il n'intégrait pas. Des lois qu'il ne reconnaissait pas. Il avait été propulsé dans un tout autre univers, et non seulement il en prenait conscience, mais en plus il réalisait à quel point il était démuni, seul, et novice, face à ce jeu dont il ne connaissait pas tout à fait les règles.

Il suffoquait.

Ce n'était pas la première fois.

Ni la dernière.

« Je vais faire un tour, dehors. »

Mais en même temps, « on fait comme si », c'était un toit au dessus de la tête des gosses, voir même des soins appropriés, pour deux mois au moins, peut-être quatre, si tout se passait « bien », sans oublier l'argent qu'il gardait déjà précieusement dans la petite boîte en métal de son sac à dos. Et puis l'orphelinat avait l'air bien. Bon ok, la déco un peu vieux jeu, mais bien. Il avait hâte d'être au dimanche d'après ; il avait hâte de leur rendre visite.

Mais là, c'était trop d'un coup.

« Seul, acheva Duo en refermant la porte derrière lui. »

Le japonais resta planté là, sans répliquer.

Heero n'avait pas un goût du risque très prononcé, même s'il accordait relativement peu d'importance à sa santé. Il aimait prévoir et analyser, calculer des probabilités sur base de données concrètes. Or, Duo ne constituait en rien une base de données concrète ; il semblait avoir été choisi sur un simple coup de tête.

Il aurait dû y avoir au minimum un échantillonnage préalable, quelques prérequis, ce qu'il avait fait valoir auprès de Quatre, mais sans succès.

« Il a l'air malin et en bonne santé, sa dentition semble intacte. Plutôt beau mec et débrouillard. Il est parfait, Heero, parfait », avait assuré le petit blond sans prêter plus d'attention que ça aux paroles du métis.

Quatre allait déchanter…

Un soubresaut d'énervement le parcourut, à l'idée que Maxwell ne soit pas assez bien pour Quatre, malgré l'aversion qu'il ressentait pour chacun d'entre eux. Mais il fallait bien reconnaître que le natté présentait bien trop de paramètres imprévisibles pour son propre bien…

Il resta debout au milieu de la pièce un bon moment, réfléchissant aux implications diverses que l'arrivée de l'américain avait entraînées. Il en avait anticipé de nombreuses, malgré le peu de moyens dont il disposait, mais on ne pouvait jamais tout prévoir…

Au mieux, il lui aurait fallu plusieurs mois pour récolter toutes les données nécessaires à la mise en place d'un tel programme d'adaptation. Et il n'en disposait que de quatre pour finaliser l'entièreté du projet, à supposer qu'ils arrivent jusque là. Mais même en passant vingt-quatre heures sur vingt-quatre avec le « nouveau » (ce dont il n'avait pas la moindre envie), la tâche lui semblait insurmontable.

Il avisa d'un air un peu défait la série de test qu'il venait de réaliser avec Duo et décida de migrer vers son lit, ses manuels sous le bras. Il s'installa confortablement, laptop sur les genoux, et se mit à pianoter sur le clavier à toutes vitesses.

Il se donna une heure avant d'aller trouver Quatre et d'effectuer une petite mise au point…

oOo

Duo aspira une grande bouffée d'air qui lui sembla plus froid que frais ; il frissonna.

Non pas qu'il n'avait pas l'habitude des hivers un peu rudes ; c'était juste qu'il détestait passer du chaud au froid. Au propre comme au figuré, d'ailleurs.

Il avait également horreur de paniquer. Et là, il avait paniqué, sans le moindre doute.

Il tenta tant bien que mal de se rassurer, se remémorant les explications de Quatre et Heero : Aucune raison de se sentir ridicule…Cette académie ne disposait pas de « classes » comme on l'entendait communément ; chacun suivait le cours adapté à son niveau, selon qu'on était plus doué en math ou littérature, par exemple ; on pouvait être dans une classe supérieure dans sa branche forte, et suivre d'autres cours d'un moindre niveau. Des plus grands se retrouvaient donc parfois avec des plus jeunes, le principe étant de laisser à chacun le niveau requis pour passer à la prochaine étape. « Tout le monde ne peut pas être doué dans toutes les matières. Ici on développe nos points forts tout en prenant le temps de combler nos lacunes », avait dit Quatre dans un sourire rassurant. Pourtant d'après ce qu'avait pu observer Duo, cela ne se passait pas exactement de la même façon dans les autres établissements scolaires.

Réussirait-il à échapper à l'humiliation ? Allait-il attirer les regards ou les moqueries ? Qu'allait-on penser de lui ? Le démasquerait-on facilement ?

Le jeune homme soupira profondément et une soudaine envie de rire lui chatouilla le ventre. Il offrit son visage au vent frais du soir, s'amusant de le sentir ainsi s'infiltrer sous son pull trop large pour venir se perdre dans les mèches de sa natte défaite, frissonnant de savoir qu'il n'avait que quelques pas à faire pour se trouver au chaud.

Duo avait cette force, ancrée au fond de lui ; cette force que l'on ne s'imagine jamais avoir, dont a si peu conscience. Il n'avait pas vraiment de mérite, non, simplement été obligé, par la force des choses. Le choix d'avancer, le choix de continuer, le choix de se lever jour après jour, ce choix n'en était simplement pas un. Marche ou crève. C'était une évidence.

Duo était vivant, se sentait vivant, et avait une conscience bien trop aigue de la vie que pour la laisser s'égrainer entre ses mains en maugréant tristement contre les coups du sort. Non, pas question. La vie, pour Duo, devait être autre chose, devait être parsemée d'éclats de rires. Il avait promis. Et tant pis s'il en bavait parfois.

Il leva les yeux, fixant un point imaginaire au-delà de l'horizon qu'il percevait à peine, dans l'obscurité.

Il avait eu mal, la veille, en laissant ses bouchons dormir loin de lui ; il avait eu mal, quelques minutes auparavant, se sentant inutile et idiot.

Pourtant les coins de sa bouche remontaient malgré tout, alors qu'il se tournait pour faire face à l'imposante bâtisse.

Ce soir, Jim, Sam, Tom, Becky et Ian dormiraient dans un lit, au chaud. Il ne savait pas ce que l'avenir leur réserverait, mais c'était déjà très bien. Mieux que bien, même.

Le froid lui mordait le bout des doigts. Duo les porta à sa bouche, les pressant contre ses lèvres pour les réchauffer.

Son sourire s'accentua.

Il eut ce soubresaut qu'on ressent dans la poitrine lorsque l'on rêve que l'on tombe, qui fait que le cœur s'accélère d'un coup. Il ne sut pas si les battements qui résonnaient dans ses tympans signifiaient l'excitation ou l'appréhension. Les deux, sûrement.

Il repensa à Heero et aux coups de poings, à son attitude infantile et au caractère exaspérant du japonais.

Il inspira un grand coup et sourit franchement, juste avant de baisser les yeux et de se diriger vers l'entrée du bâtiment.

oOo

De manière générale, l'académie ressemblait à l'idée que l'on pouvait se faire d'un complexe scolaire assez luxueux et très bien équipé. Deux ailes constituaient les dortoirs, un côté pour les filles, un autre pour les garçons, qui se rejoignaient en leur centre, occupé par les pièces communes : une petite bibliothèque, un vaste salon joliment arrangé, ainsi qu'une salle équipée d'ordinateurs reliés au net, bien que la plupart des étudiants en disposait déjà dans leur chambre.

Quatre, pour sa part, ne se rendait pas aussi souvent que les autres étudiants dans ces espaces communs. Il disposait de son propre salon privé au dernier étage du dortoir des garçons, seul petit privilège qu'il avait accepté en tant que fils du directeur de l'établissement. C'était relativement raisonnable, quand on connaissait les nombreux avantages qui lui avaient été proposés.

Son père avait décidément une façon étrange de lui apprendre à « devenir adulte », comme il disait. Quatre avait beau chercher, il ne voyait pas de réelle logique dans les exigences de son paternel.

Il se prit la tête entre les mains et poussa un gros soupir. Le petit blond balaya la pièce du regard sans vraiment y prêter attention. Un feu crépitait dans la cheminée, plus pour le côté « trendy » que par réelle recherche de chaleur, le bâtiment étant chauffé de manière plus moderne ; de vastes canapés trônaient au centre de la pièce, juste en face du feu ouvert ; les étagères fixées aux murs étaient couvertes de bouquins, et à l'extrême gauche, là où il se trouvait en ce moment, un vaste bureau noir d'ébène.

Il secoua la tête, relisant pour la énième fois les notes figurant devant lui.

Trowa, à l'autre bout de la pièce, calé dans un fauteuil confortable, l'observait par-dessus un bouquin. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à reconnaître le petit blond qui s'était installé sans la moindre gêne dans sa vie quelques années auparavant. Cela n'avait jamais été facile, d'être l'ami de Quatre, c'était même parfois vraiment fatiguant, par moment. Ce dernier avait des principes taillés au rasoir, un sens de la justice plus qu'aiguisé, et une morale qui en aurait fait pâlir plus d'un. Un caractère de merde aussi, un caractère de merde dont il avait parfaitement conscience, avant.

Il fut un temps où Quatre le laissait veiller sur lui, un temps où Quatre n'était pas aussi destructeur. Un temps pas si éloigné, d'ailleurs.

Mais désormais le monde autour de Quatre semblait être devenu un gigantesque coffre à jouet, et lui sa poupée préférée...

Il frissonna, sentant le regard du blond se poser sur lui. Il releva le regard plus franchement et rencontra des aigues-marines un peu tristes, qui ne cadraient pas avec le sourire que le blond lui offrait.

Il fut soulagé d'entendre quelques coups résonner contre la porte.

« Entrez », prononça Quatre d'une voix moins sûre qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Heero apparut dans l'embrasure de la porte et la referma prudemment derrière lui. Il fit quelques pas vers le bureau et le petit blond écarquilla les yeux.

« J'espère que tu as une explication valable, Heero, siffla-t-il entre ses dents. »

Le japonais haussa un sourcil interrogateur avant de se rappeler qu'il avait un œil au beurre noir et la lèvre déchirée. Il serra la mâchoire.

« Je ne suis pas venu pour parler de ça.

— Et pourtant j'aimerais qu'on en parle, argua Quatre d'un air mauvais. »

Heero haussa à nouveau un sourcil. Il était inutile d'essayer de faire entendre raison au blond. Le métis se demanda vaguement s'il était le seul à remarquer à quel point Quatre s'enfonçait dans son rôle de petit dictateur.

Ce dernier se leva et fit quelques pas en direction de Heero. Ils avaient à peu de choses près la même taille. Le blond planta ses yeux dans ceux de son vis-à-vis et Heero sentit son estomac se serrer étrangement.

« Tu fais chier, _petit prince_ »

Et pourtant.

« Tu deviens vulgaire, Heero. »

Ce dernier haussa les épaules.

Le ton était féroce et ne plut pas à Heero.

« On s'est battu. Lui aussi a quelques bleus, mais rien de grave. »

Les yeux de Quatre s'agrandirent.

« Bravo, Heero. Ça va être discret pour son premier jour !

— Il y a plus grave, comme problème…, murmura le japonais. »

Il exposa méthodiquement les résultats des tests qu'il avait effectués avec Duo, ainsi que les premières conclusions auxquelles il était arrivé, notamment au point de vue de son alimentation et de son suivi scolaire.

Effectivement, Quatre déchantait.

« Je ne pense pas qu'il soit judicieux de le faire participer aux cours sans préparation préalable…

— Il n'a jamais été question de ne pas le suivre en dehors des cours, répondit le blond.

— Ce que je veux dire, Quatre, c'est que cela nécessitera _beaucoup _plus de préparation que ce que tu avais prévu. Il a d'énormes lacunes, surtout en sciences et en mathématiques. Pour ce qui est de l'histoire, c'est assez sporadique, il y a des choses qu'il sait et d'autres qu'il ignore. Pas de réelle continuité. »

Quatre parcourut des yeux les tests que Heero avait pris avec lui et eut un rire ironique.

« Merde, ce gars est ... C'est pas possible, il doit y avoir autre chose… »

Il dévisagea le japonais qui ne partageait pas sa pseudo-hilarité.

« Quoi, tu voulais en plus d'un pauvre surdoué ignoré dyslexique ? grogna Heero. »

Quatre se rassit à son bureau et fut à nouveau secoué d'un rire un peu fou.

« Comment est-ce possible ?

— Comment QUOI est possible, Quatre ? siffla Heero. Comment est-ce possible qu'il n'ait pas les plus petites bases que requiert l'enseignement ici ? Comment est-ce possible qu'il ne supporte pas les aliments trop riches servis dans la cafétéria cinq étoiles de papa ? Ou comment est-ce possible que tu aies cru que ce truc insensé allait fonctionner ? »

Il n'avait pas haussé le ton, non, mais sa voix était basse et rauque. Mauvaise et pourtant résignée.

Quatre ne répondit pas.

« Tu as voulu qu'il soit en plus ou moins bonne santé ? Il l'est, continua Heero. Tu m'as envoyé l'épouiller comme le clebs des rues qu'il était, et bien c'est fait. Pas de poux dans sa tignasse mal lavée, et rassure-toi il ne pue pas trop de la gueule, sa dentition est intacte. Etonnant qu'on pense à prendre soin de ses dents quand on connaît à peine ses tables de multiplication, n'est-ce pas ? Tu l'as voulu beau, il l'est aussi. Et ça ne t'a pas échappé, hein Quatre ? Tout est toujours plus facile quand on est beau. »

Quatre se crispa. Ça faisait plus mal qu'il ne l'imaginait. Heero ne s'arrêta pourtant pas.

« Tu as voulu que le monde tourne selon ton bon vouloir. Flash spécial, Quatre Raberba Winner, le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi ou de ta putain de famille. Tu as cru quoi ? Que tu vivais dans un conte de fée ? T'as cru qu'on ramenait Cendrillon l'autre soir ? »

« Très bien Heero, tu as carte blanche concernant l'alimentation de Duo. Il ira aux cours que tu jugeras utiles et tu continueras de t''occuper de sa mise à niveau pour le reste », dit Quatre d'une voix éteinte.

Heero se mordit l'intérieur des joues et fit volte face pour quitter la pièce. En sortant, il croisa le regard furieux de Trowa. Même si son meilleur ami ne s'était à aucun moment manifesté, Heero savait depuis le début qu'il était dans la pièce, assistant silencieusement à son « entretien » avec Quatre.

Il détacha son regard des émeraudes du brun et se demanda pourquoi ce dernier supportait tout cela sans rien dire.

Le métis referma la porte aussi doucement que lorsqu'il était entré. Il fit quelques pas qui s'accélérèrent, puis sans vraiment savoir pourquoi il se mit à courir, traversant les couloirs et croisant les autres étudiants sans les voir, comme s'il avait le diable aux trousses. Il s'arrêta devant la porte de sa chambre, reprenant son souffle, sous le regard médusé de Duo qui se tenait de l'autre côté du couloir.

oOo

Par instinct de survie plus que par réel égard pour le japonais, Duo choisit de ne pas entrer à sa suite dans la chambre afin de le laisser un peu seul.

Il fit demi-tour jusqu'à l'entrée du bâtiment et rejoignit rapidement le terrain de basket. Quelques étudiants flânaient ça et là mais la plupart s'apprêtait à rejoindre la cafétéria pour le dîner.

Il se demandait quelle direction prendre quand son attention fut attirée par des gloussements en provenance de buissons situés non loin de là.

La curiosité piquée au vif, il se dirigea vers l'origine de la voix, qu'il identifiait comme féminine. Il ne tarda pas à tomber sur un Wu-Fei plus vrai que nature, embrassant goulument une fille d'à peu près son âge. Le couple s'interrompit presque immédiatement en détectant la présence de Duo. Le chinois leva les yeux au ciel alors que la jeune fille bafouilla quelques paroles incompréhensibles avant de s'éloigner en rougissant.

« Je… », commença Duo, sans savoir s'il devait s'excuser ou compatir.

Wu-Fei le dévisagea d'un air absent et haussa les épaules.

« Bah…, je serai seul ce soir.

— De toutes façons je croyais que tu aimais Réléna, murmura Duo, plus pour lui-même qu'à l'attention du chinois.

— Vois ça comme du pragmatisme, sourit Wu-Fei.

— Pragmatisme ? répéta Duo, les yeux dans le vague.

— Hum, tu as quel âge déjà ?

— Seize ans, répondit le natté sans voir où était le rapport.

— Laisse tomber, tu comprendras quand tu seras plus grand, conclut le chinois en lui offrant un clin d'œil un rien provoquant. »

Duo haussa les sourcils et se dit qu'il n'aimait pas le ton condescendant de son vis-à-vis. Il sourit intérieurement.

« Non mais dis-moi, Wu-Fei. Tu voulais faire quoi ce soir avec cette fille ? demanda-t-il d'un ton ingénu. »

Wu-Fei, si désinvolte d'ordinaire, vira au cramoisi à l'idée de devoir expliquer quoi que ce soit. Il retint sa respiration en dévisageant le natté. Se pourrait-il que… ?

Il secoua la tête et expulsa le trop d'air contenu dans ses poumons dans un grand éclat de rire.

« Bordel, tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule… »

Duo se laissa aller à rire à son tour.

« T'éviteras peut-être de me prendre pour le dernier des naïfs à l'avenir…

— Alors arrêtes de te comporter comme tel. »

Duo haussa les épaules.

« Vois ça comme du pragmatisme… »

Wu-Fei haussa un sourcil amusé alors que Duo continuait :

« Tu fais moins peur, comme tu passes pour un con. »

Le chinois sourit en s'approchant du natté. Son sourire s'effaça alors qu'il plissait les yeux dans l'obscurité. Il prit le menton de Duo entre ses doigts, le forçant à tourner la tête.

« D'où viennent ces bleus ?

— Heero…Laisse tomber, je l'ai bien cherché, quelque part. »

Wu-Fei fut secoué par un rire bref.

« C'est Heero qui t'a fait ça ? »

Duo acquiesça sans comprendre.

« Et bien, il a eu peur de te froisser. Quand Heero se bat, ses adversaires ressortent rarement sur leurs deux jambes. Tu dois lui plaire », acheva Wu-Fei, ponctuant sa phrase de l'un de ces clins d'œil provocateurs dont il avait le secret.

Duo sentit ses joues s'empourprer légèrement et chassa cette phrase d'un geste inutile.

« Je crois surtout qu'il pète un peu les plombs… »

Le chinois haussa les épaules d'un mouvement las et se rembrunit.

« Sûrement à cause de Quatre. Les choses n'étaient pas pareilles, avant.

— Avant quoi ?

— Avant que Quatre ne change, je ne sais pas exactement quand. Ca a été progressif. Au début c'était compréhensible, vu sa famille, ses obligations, la pression qu'il subissait pour pleins de trucs… Mais là c'est de pire en pire… Depuis ce projet surtout.

— Euh… « Ce projet », c'est-à-dire…moi ? » questionna Duo.

Wu-Fei parut surpris d'en avoir tant dit. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de Duo et ignora la question.

« Allez, viens. On va becqueter. »

oOo

En entrant dans la cafétéria, Duo fut surpris de voir à nouveau des plats chauds, comme à midi. A dire vrai les étudiants avaient le choix entre divers menus, chauds ou froids. Le buffet permettait également d'agrémenter n'importe quel sandwich. Il se demanda ce qu'il devait choisir, se maudissant de chercher le japonais du regard, alors que Wu-Fei se mettait déjà dans la file.

Ce dernier apparut presque instantanément dans son champ de vision, se dirigeant vers lui, un air agacé plaqué sur le visage. Il s'arrêta à sa hauteur mais ne dit rien, se contentant de lui tendre un plateau et de le pousser dans la file.

Heero prit place juste avant lui et lui murmura de prendre la même chose que lui. Duo imita méthodiquement les gestes du métis et alla s'installer quelques minutes plus tard à côté de Wu-Fei, une assiette finalement peu remplie devant lui.

Le japonais s'était assis en face de lui et attendait, imperturbable. Duo releva le regard pour plonger dans les yeux plus-bleus-tu-meurs de son vis-à-vis ; il déglutit alors que les yeux lui intimaient un ordre muet. « Mange ! »

Il avala la première bouchée de sa tartine se sachant observé, ce qu'il n'apprécia pas. Il mâchait la troisième bouchée lorsqu'il donna un léger coup de pied dans le tibia de Heero, signifiant qu'il en avait assez d'être surveillé. Le japonais consentit à regarder son assiette et manger à son tour.

oOo

_A suivre_

-

9


	6. Good Morning Sunshine

Disclaimer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, les autres si :p

Genre : UA, fluff, yaoi, probablement OOC et partiellement nawak

Notes: Déjà vu/ déjà lu, en espérant que ça plaise quand même. Bonne lecture !

**Instant Pub**! **Hlo**, qui écrit déjà divinement bien, est en plus très douée pour le dessin. Elle a réalisé quelques **dessins** inspirés de « Babylone » ainsi que deux superbes illustrations des persos de « Shinigami no baka » (liens à retrouver sur ma page de profil)

**Merci ! A celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot, je réponds dès que je peux !**

oOo

_**Good Morning Sunshine**_

_Chapitre 6_

-

Heero avait observé son nouveau « camarade de chambre » durant la quasi-totalité du repas. Ce dernier ne montra aucun signe de malaise dû à son ingestion de nourriture et le japonais décida de remonter dans sa chambre sitôt son assiette terminée. Duo, lui, avait continué de babiller joyeusement avec un Wu-Fei s'étant mis en tête de lui dresser la liste complète (avec description détaillée) de toutes les soirées qui devaient avoir lieu ce trimestre.

Heero avait salué le chinois et lui avait demandé de raccompagner Duo dans la chambre « au cas où il ne trouverait pas son chemin ». Il fit semblant de ne pas voir ce dernier lever les yeux au ciel. Quoiqu'on en dise, il avait déjà pu constater que le nouveau venu avait un sens de l'orientation plus que déplorable. Il trouvait cela étonnant, venant de quelqu'un qui avait vécu dans la rue, mais avait évité d'insister sur le sujet.

Il ne croisa que peu d'étudiants dans les couloirs, ceux-ci étant pratiquement tous encore en train de savourer leur repas. Mais Heero n'avait jamais aimé s'attarder à la cafétéria.

Les mêmes idées que cet après-midi se bousculèrent dans son esprit et il regretta un peu de s'être aussi directement opposé à Quatre. Ça n'était généralement pas très judicieux.

Ses pas le menèrent à sa chambre sans qu'il n'y prête réellement attention. Il fut surpris de se retrouver nez-à-nez avec Trowa qui l'attendait, appuyé contre la porte.

Heero se crispa au souvenir du regard que ce dernier lui avait lancé après son entrevue avec Quatre. Il ne laissa pas au brun le temps d'ouvrir la bouche et lui fit signe de se bouger.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? Si c'est pour me faire la morale, je te préviens… »

Il n'acheva pas sa phrase et entra dans la chambre, jetant sa veste sur son lit avant de se rappeler que c'était désormais celui de Duo. Il fit claquer sa langue contre son palais en signe d'agacement, se saisit de sa veste et alla la ranger directement dans son armoire, sous le regard un rien amusé de Trowa.



« Je ne suis pas là pour te faire la morale », précisa-t-il en refermant la porte derrière lui.

Heero haussa les épaules et s'assit sur son lit. Il ouvrit un bouquin et ignora son ami de manière presque ostentatoire. _« Regarde, je boude »_. Heero pouvait _vraiment_ être puéril par moment. Cela fit sourire Trowa. Décidément son meilleur ami était celui qui avait le moins changé jusqu'à présent. Même si, pour la plupart des gens, Heero était la rigueur et le sérieux incarné, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de le trouver complètement paradoxal.

Il se demanda vaguement pourquoi Heero se mettait si rapidement en colère contre lui.

Lui, et personne d'autre ?

Il décida comme toujours que c'était probablement dû à la profonde amitié qui les liait tous les deux, sans pour autant pourvoir s'empêcher de regretter que cette caractéristique soit commune à son entourage. C'était généralement lui qu'_on_ faisait payer, même s'il n'était pas responsable. Il se sentit un rien pathétique et cela l'énerva.

« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre. Je voulais juste dire que je ne suis du côté de personne »

_« Je n'ai pas de compte à te rendre ». Tiens, une vague impression de déjà-vu. _

Il se demanda combien de temps il pourrait encore supporter la situation. « Méfiez-vous de l'eau qui dort ». Quatre aurait dû l'apprendre, pourtant, lors de ces interminables leçons de politiques que lui infligeait son père.

Il se baffa mentalement. Là n'était pas la question.

« J'étais en colère contre la situation plus que contre quelqu'un. »

Heero haussa à nouveau les épaules. Il aimait lorsqu'on était précis. Trowa ne l'était pas. La réponse à sa non-question ne lui sembla pas satisfaisante. Il se sentit agacé alors il eut envie de mordre plus fort, même s'il savait que le terrain était trop glissant pour lui.

« Tu veux dire que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir un peu bousculé ton mec ? »

Trowa tenta d'étouffer un ricanement puis décida que finalement, non, ça n'en valait pas la peine. Il rit franchement, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas et qui ne plut pas à Heero.

« Il va falloir doucement songer à vous ôter cette idée de la tête. »

Heero se demanda ce qui lui valait cette collectivisation de sa personne et haussa un sourcil. Il ne s'était pas attendu à ce genre de réaction.

« Quatre et moi ne sommes pas « ensembles ». Nous ne formons pas un couple, et ce ne sera jamais le cas. »

Trowa avait parlé calmement, le ton entre le neutre et l'indolent. Cela surprit pourtant Heero.

Pas de « peut-être jamais ».

Pas de « probablement jamais ».

Juste… « Jamais ».

Un « jamais » loin des discours de Wu-Fei sur le sujet, loin des mains qu'il avait déjà cru voir s'égarer lors de l'une de ces soirées dont ils ne se rappelaient jamais de grand-chose, loin de ce que Trowa avait semblé vouloir.

Un jamais avec un presque-sourire.

Heero ne comprenait définitivement pas les humains. (Et qu'on ne vienne pas lui dire qu'il en était biologiquement un, il s'était déjà juré de passer sa vie à tenter de prouver le contraire !)

Mais étrangement cela fit partir sa colère. Il essaya pourtant de la retenir encore un peu. Il n'aimait pas qu'on ne l'écoute pas quand il avait raison. Et il avait toujours raison !

« Alors pourquoi tu n'as pas essayé de lui faire comprendre ? Mes réflexions sont logiques, mais il n'écoute plus que lui, comme si ça lui arrivait jamais de se vautrer ! En plus je suis sûr que tu as également des raisons de te plaindre de son comportement… »

Le grand brun l'interrompit.

« "Ne pas être avec lui" ne signifie pas que je ne veuille pas son bien. Ni que je veuille m'opposer à lui. Ou à toi. »

Des émeraudes fatiguées rencontrèrent une réalisation dans des iris bleus. Heero comprit le regard de Trowa plus que ses mots. Il semblait vraiment épuisé, entre lassitude et tristesse.

Quatre et Trowa n'avaient jamais été ensembles, même s'ils avaient toujours veillé l'un sur l'autre.

Ils n'avaient jamais formé un couple, même s'ils n'avaient jamais vraiment été avec quelqu'un d'autre. Ils n'étaient pas amant mais plus tout à fait des amis. Il y avait toujours eut cette confiance et cet instinct protecteur entre eux.

Il y avait des « jamais » et des « toujours » entre Quatre et Trowa. Des certitudes. Du moins pour Heero. C'était déjà comme ça lorsqu'il était arrivé. Cela faisait partie de la situation initiale. C'était un fait, point.

Il n'avait jamais cherché à comprendre le pourquoi ou le comment, passant bien assez de temps comme ça à tenter de suivre Wu-Fei dans ses raisonnements sur leur avenir ensemble, expliquant que « Ce ne sera jamais possible entre eux, à cause du statut de la famille de Quatre. » entres autres choses du genre : « M'enfin, Heero, viens pas me dire que tu le sens pas ? L'air crépite entre eux quand ils se croisent… ». Wu-Fei était débile, et bien trop porté le genre de truc qui n'avait pas d'importance.

Il admettait que les informations qu'il recevait de Wu-Fei lui permettaient de changer les idées à Trowa quand c'était nécessaire, parce que « Heero, réfléchit bon sang ! Tro, ce n'est pas le genre à venir s'épancher sur ton épaule. Alors propose lui un cinoche, hack son ordi, je m'en fous mais fais quelque chose ! ».

C'était parfois utile, ok. Mais à part ça il n'avait jamais cherché à obtenir les données directement de la source. Il n'avait jamais réfléchi au fait que Trowa ne lui parlait pratiquement pas de Quatre, mais qu'il y avait pourtant cet accord tacite entre eux, sur le « statut » particulier du blond. Des données qu'il avait considérées comme acquises, qu'il observait de loin, sans y porter trop d'intérêt.

Mais cela prit de l'importance, tout d'un coup.

Il ressentit un étrange vide. Il lui manquait des données, lui qui avait le sens du détail. Il avait manqué de jugement, reléguant au second plan des informations qui entraient en première ligne. Il hésita entre se sentir con, euphorique (parce qu'un tas de nouvelles possibilités le fascinaient déjà), et étrangement mélancolique.

C'était étrange, comme parfois une certitude qui se brisait faisait s'effondrer les autres comme un château de cartes. Il pensa à Chang, avec qui il n'avait jamais partagé grand-chose si ce n'était ces interminables discussions au sujet de leurs amis qui les avait finalement rapprochés. Et à bien y réfléchir, cela faisait des semaines que Wu-Fei ne l'avait pas coincé dans la bibliothèque pour en parler…

Les choses avaient changées sans qu'ils ne sachent vraiment quand, ni qu'aucun d'eux ne le fasse explicitement remarquer.

Peut-être était-il temps ? Il y penserait.

« Je comprends ta position. Nous voir nous opposer ne doit pas être une partie de plaisir. »

Trowa esquissa un sourire las.

« Je comprends aussi ta volonté de rester neutre et je la respecte, pour l'instant. »

Le grand brun sembla soulagé et Heero poursuivit :

« Et je suis ton ami, je ne veux pas te rendre les choses pénibles. Alors si parfois tu veux parler, je pense être capable de t'écouter. »

Trowa laissa s'échapper un souffle qu'il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir retenu et sourit.

« C'est bien solennel, tout ça.

— Mouais, répliqua Heero, sache aussi que ce n'est pas facile non plus pour moi de me retrouver avec l'autre poulpe sur le dos à longueur de temps. Ça ne m'amuse pas. »

Trowa acquiesça pensivement.

« Je remarque que tu fais beaucoup d'efforts…

— Je n'ai pas envie de m'en faire un ennemi. L'expérience ne fonctionnera pas, sinon. Et puis il aura suffisamment d'ennemis comme ça. Enfin, je suppose.

— Tu penses à ce cher Ernest ?

— Ce gars est un psychopathe en puissance, répondit Heero, les sourcils froncés. »

Ernest Crabbe, dont la famille pesait un rien moins lourd que celle de Quatre, ce qui ne l'empêchait pas de peser très lourd quand même. Maintenir de bonnes relations diplomatiques était primordial. Le blond l'avait mis en garde dès son arrivée à l'académie. Il ne serait pas capable de le protéger s'il s'attirait les foudres de la famille Crabbe. Qu'importe s'ils se battaient, tant que cela ne prenait pas des proportions qui dépasseraient les compétences de l'école.



Crabbe s'était heureusement (ou non) contenté d'un bon millier de plaisanteries cruelles et douteuses avant de se désintéresser de Heero, ne récoltant que son indifférence. Arracher les ailes d'un papillon était beaucoup moins amusant lorsque celui-ci semblait anesthésié.

Mais Heero savait que Duo ne montrerait pas d'indifférence. De ce qu'il avait déjà pu percevoir, Duo était de ceux qui rendaient coups pour coups et qui s'enflammaient trop vite. Et Duo risquait de se brûler. Tout comme Quatre, Ernest disposait de sa cour. Et tout comme Quatre, Ernest était malin et vicieux quand il voulait arriver à quelque chose.

« J'ai retourné le problème dans tous les sens, admit le japonais, et plus encore depuis que Quatre a choisi Maxwell. Je ne vois pas comment il passerait entre les mailles du filet, surtout que Crabbe se rendra forcément compte qu'on gravite au tour de lui, et donc qu'il gravite autour de Quatre… Raison de plus pour s'en prendre à lui. »

Etonnamment les deux jeunes hommes de bonnes familles agissaient comme tels. Ils préféraient envoyer leurs amis (ou sous-fifres, c'était selon) lorsqu'il s'agissait de se salir les mains. Il n'était pas bon d'ignorer l'étiquette, dans leur position.

« Est-ce que tu as au moins mis Duo en garde ? demanda le brun.

— Non. Il a vécu dans la rue, il saura reconnaître son ennemi quand il le verra. Et puis je ne veux pas l'influencer.

— Dans quel sens ?

— Si par je-ne-sais quel miracle Crabbe décide de s'en faire un allié, je ne veux pas que Maxwell le rejette. »

Trowa haussa un sourcil. Il n'y avait pas pensé.

« Même si ça doit le détourner de nous ?

— La réussite du projet passe par son intégration, quelle qu'en soit la manière. Il n'est pas obligatoire que nous devenions ses modèles, ni qu'il devienne notre ami.

— Tu me fais penser à Quatre, murmura Trowa. J'ai toujours dit que vous n'étiez pas si différents.

— Tu as toujours dit des conneries plus grosses que toi », conclut Heero.

oOo

Wu-Fei ne prit pas la peine de frapper avant d'entrer, comme à son habitude.

« Comme tu vois, je te le ramène en un seul… morceau, acheva-t-il en croisant le regard de Trowa, nonchalamment allongé sur le lit du japonais, ce dernier n'étant nulle part en vue.

— Il est parti faire des recherches à la bibliothèque, dit le brun, répondant à la question muette. Il se frotta les yeux en se redressant.

— ça fait bien une demi-heure qu'il y est, constata-t-il d'un ton pensif. Tu venais pourquoi, Wu-Fei ? »

Le chinois soupira et poussa Duo devant lui en entrant dans la chambre.

« Pour lui ramener son précieux sujet d'étude… »

Duo se tourna d'un coup et lui infligea une légère claque sur le sommet du crâne.



« Ah, désolé, ce n'était pas dirigé contre toi », s'excusa Wu-Fei avant d'étouffer un bâillement.

Il alla prendre l'oreiller de Heero sur son nouveau lit et le posa négligemment à même le sol avant de s'asseoir dessus, tentant de s'y caler le plus confortablement possible. Il bailla une nouvelle fois et dit quelque chose à Trowa à propos du devoir de littérature qu'ils étaient censés rendre quelques jours plus tard. Le grand brun répondit avec enthousiasme et s'en suivit une discussion à laquelle Duo ne prit pas part. Il n'avait pas essayé de suivre, de toute façon, les deux autres ne considérant même pas sa présence. A moins que faire comme si la dite présence n'était pas inhabituelle avait pour but de le mettre à l'aise. Allez savoir.

Dans l'immédiat, la situation lui convenait.

Duo s'était prudemment dirigé vers son lit, dans l'espoir de passer inaperçu pour le reste de la soirée. Il fixa ses « hôtes » sans les voir et se demanda si ça ne dérangeait pas Heero qu'on investisse sa chambre de la sorte, sans même qu'il ne soit présent.

La réponse se fit attendre moins longtemps qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, alors que le japonais passait l'embrasure de la porte, son portable sous le bras.

« J'ai lu récemment que le non-respect de l'espace ou de l'intimité d'une personne pouvait avoir des conséquences désastreuses sur son développement personnel, déclara ce dernier d'un ton neutre et calme. »

Ses deux amis s'interrompirent et échangèrent un regard entendu.

« Ah ! Alors ça explique tout, sourit Wu-Fei. »

Il ne laissa pas à Heero le temps de réagir.

« C'est marrant, commenta-t-il, les choses sont différentes, vues de ce côté-ci de la chambre… »

Le métis leva les yeux au ciel et referma la porte derrière lui. Il resta muet, ignorant superbement la remarque et posa son laptop sur son bureau. Indifférence, quand tu nous tiens.

« Je n'aurais jamais pensés que tu cèderais si facilement ton lit, avec ta notion exacerbée d'espace privé et tout le reste… »

Heero serra la mâchoire.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment le choix ! »

Indifférence, quand tu t'envoles. Bordel, Chang était agaçant.

Et bon sang, pouvait-on arrêter d'insister lourdement sur le fait que oui, il avait cédé son lit sans déclencher la troisième guerre mondiale et que oui, tout le monde l'avait bien compris, merci, il avait fait un effort. Pas la peine d'en rajouter une couche.

Il croisa le regard de Duo alors que celui-ci écarquillait les yeux de surprise.

« Oh ? C'était ton lit ? »



Heero tressaillit.

Ok, il avait eu beaucoup de fièvre la nuit dernière.

Ok, la fièvre pouvait parfois conduire à des moments d'inconscience, voir des pertes de mémoires.

Ok, c'était un tout nouvel environnement pour lui et blabla, tout ce qu'on voulait encore.

Mais bon sang ne pouvait-il pas montrer un minimum de reconnaissance vis-à-vis de ses efforts ? Ne fut-ce que les remarquer ? Bordel.

« Tu n'es qu'un poulpe parasite ingrat », articula Heero avant de s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

Trowa et Wu-Fei semblaient intérieurement hilares et Duo considéra un instant l'éventualité de ne plus ouvrir la bouche jusqu'au mois suivant.

oOo

Trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte mais son visiteur ne prit pas la peine d'attendre sa réponse.

« Trowa ?

— Tu as l'air surpris. »

Quatre haussa les épaules. Lui aussi semblait fatigué.

« ça fait longtemps que tu ne viens plus sans que je te le demande. »

Le brun ne répondit pas et parcourut la pièce du regard. Son ami n'avait pas plus quitté son bureau de la soirée que de l'après-midi et y avait visiblement diné. Ce dernier ne manqua pas l'occasion de l'interroger à demi-mots.

« J'ai l'impression que tu m'évites », murmura-t-il.

Trowa eut presque envie de sourire. Effectivement, il était temps de reprendre les choses en main. Dire que c'était Heero qui lui avait fait réaliser lui semblait irréel. Et pourtant.

« Sans blague », dit-il d'un ton neutre, tirant vers lui la chaise faisant face au bureau du blond.

Ce dernier releva lui des yeux bleus un peu surpris et interrogateurs.

« Il faut peut-être que tu penses à grandir un peu, Quatre.

— Tu te fous de ma gueule ?

— Ne sois pas vulgaire, Quatre.

— Cesse de répéter mon prénom.

— « Yes, Master », articula le brun en se levant. Il se tint droit et raide devant le bureau alors que le blond fulminait.

— Si tu as quelque chose à me dire, dis-le au lieu de me sortir tes putains de sous-entendus !

— Ta réflexion prouve que tu as déjà compris plus que tu ne veux l'admettre. Et ne sois pas vulgaire. »

Quatre sembla décontenancé un moment. Il se leva et fit le tour de son bureau, laissant paresseusement trainer ses doigts sur l'ébène. Il se glissa dans l'espace laissé entre le bureau et son ami, dangereusement proche.

Le brun baissa sur lui un regard désabusé.

« Typique. Là c'est le moment où tu te la joues collégienne en chaleur ? »

Cruel.

Cela fit au blond l'effet d'un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Aucune réplique ne lui vint à l'esprit, alors qu'il sentait l'humiliation lui faire perdre toute contenance. L'espace d'une seconde. Celle d'après il repoussa Trowa de toutes ses forces.

« Va te faire foutre. »

Le brun esquissa un sourire suggestif.

« Tu me dégoutes, Trowa. »

La colère était montée si vite. Il avait eu l'impression d'être calme jusqu'à cet instant. Mais là, non, plus du tout. Et il n'aimait pas la sensation de perdre toute maîtrise. Le brun soupira.

« Arrêtes, Quatre. Tu t'es pris à ton propre piège. Tu veux tant contrôler tout et tout le monde que tu finis par perdre le sens des réalités. »

Le blond ouvrit la bouche mais un doigt se posa sur ses lèvres avant qu'elles ne bougent.

« Tu manipules les gens autour de toi comme de vulgaires marionnettes, et je ne te parle même pas de tes amis… »

Plus doux que les autres remarques. Plus insidieux aussi.

Les doigts du brun encadrèrent son visage, son pouce s'attardant sur sa bouche.

Quatre murmura et la main disparut. Le non-contact fut étrangement froid.

« Et… toi ?

— Je ne te reproche ni ta famille, ni tes décisions. Je suis toujours là. Mais cesse de jouer. Nous sommes amis. On peut garder au moins ça, non ? »

Quatre acquiesça en serrant les poings.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu martyrises les autres à ce point avec ce truc ? Ce n'est que le projet de fin d'année de socio. Même en le plantant tu aurais ta moyenne…

— C'n'est pas ça… »

Le brun haussa un sourcil.

« La réussite de ce projet n'est qu'une condition. »

Il n'était pas surpris. Le blond n'aurait jamais accordé tant d'importance à un projet scolaire s'il n'y avait pas eu autre chose derrière… Mais le problème était là, justement. Quatre n'avait jamais jugé utile de leur parler du « pourquoi ».

« Une condition à quoi ?

— Tu te rappelles de ce projet d'école, avec le même type d'enseignement qu'ici ? »

Trowa hocha la tête.

« Ta merveilleuse idée de début d'année, comme tu disais. Mais je pensais que ton père s'y était formellement opposé parce que l'orphelinat te prenait déjà tout ton temps libre. »

Quatre acquiesça.

« Oui, mais je n'ai jamais vraiment abandonné l'idée. Maintenant que l'orphelinat est géré par les sœurs, c'est plus facile… Je suis retourné le voir au début de cette année.

Trowa sourit. C'était resté « la merveilleuse idée du début d'année ».

« Il m'a demandé de lui prouver qu'un marginal pouvait s'intégrer à un environnement scolaire. Si je réussis, il reconsidérera la question. »

Sa mâchoire se crispa.

« Ton père est un manipulateur fini. »

Il planta ses yeux dans le regard du blond et se pencha à son oreille.

« Et tu deviens comme lui… »

Quatre le poussa à nouveau, plus violemment cette fois.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend bordel ? Tu te venges, c'est ça ? Tu me cherches, _vraiment,_ Trowa ? »

Il eut un sourire sarcastique.

« Tu croyais _vraiment_ que ça passerait en me sortant le couplet du "mais c'est pour la bonne cause, voyons ". Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de nous le dire ? Qu'est-ce qui t'empêchait de jouer carte sur table avec nous ? On se serait peut-être senti plus concernés… Mais non, c'était trop honnête. Il fallait garder l'argument massue pour plus tard, pour pouvoir se laisser un peu aller avant ? Alors, dis-moi, ça t'a plu ? »

Le blond sentait son cœur battre à tout rompre dans sa poitrine, mélange de colère, de sentiment d'injustice, d'orgueil blessé. Il eut envie de lui cracher au visage.

« Tu délires, Trowa. »

Le brun s'avança, le calant contre le bureau.

« Je ne crois pas. »

Quatre voulut le repousser mais son geste fut intercepté sans douceur. Trowa lui tordit le poignet et le maintint immobile. Son autre main le saisit à la naissance du coup ; il ne serra pas, se contentant de le presser plus contre lui.

Allongé sur son bureau.

Ou presque.

« A quoi tu joues ? »

Le brun sourit. Il ne pensait pas en arriver là. Il ne pensait pas avoir accumulé autant de frustration, autant de ressenti. Il avait juste voulu une mise au point. Point qui s'avérait final. Il se pencha dans le cou du blond.

« Juste une dernière question. Quand tu m'allumes pour t'amuser, quand tu entres dans ma chambre comme bon te semble, quand tu te colles à moi en murmurant "juste cette fois"… C'est aussi pour la bonne cause ? »

Une dernière question qui n'attendait pas de réponse.

Qui n'en n'obtiendrait pas, de toute façon.

La porte claqua dans un souffle. Quatre sursauta légèrement, prenant conscience du départ du brun. Il rassembla ses dossiers éparpillés sur son bureau.

Puis il se frotta la main douloureusement libre et frissonna.

Il hésitait entre haine et dépit.

Regrets ou remords.

oOo

Duo se tourna dans son lit. Il était complètement réveillé depuis plusieurs minutes et appréciait le silence de la pièce. Son voisin de lit semblait dormir profondément, à en juger par la lenteur de sa respiration. Il s'étira paresseusement et se tourna vers la fenêtre, bien décidé à laisser passer encore plusieurs minutes. Il devina les premières lueurs de l'aube quand l'obscurité s'adoucit.

Il inspira profondément et repoussa les couvertures presque sans bruit. S'étirant encore un peu, il fit quelques pas vers la fenêtre pour voir le soleil se lever. Un soleil d'hiver trop pâle, mais un soleil quand même.

_Good Morning Sunshine. _

C'était l'une des choses qu'il appréciait dans le fait d'être constamment décalé. Il était très souvent éveillé au moment où le soleil se levait, et trop peu de gens prenaient la peine d'apprécier à leur juste valeur les levers de soleil. On préférait généralement le côté « mélancolico-romantique » du crépuscule. Mais pas Duo.

oOo



Duo était toujours accoudé à l'appui de fenêtre au moment où Wu-Fei entra en trombe. Sans frapper, évidemment.

Heero se réveilla en sursaut et se redressa.

« On est dans la merde, articula le chinois. »

Duo haussa les sourcils.

« Euh… bienvenu dans le monde réel », tenta-t-il.

Heero manqua de se cogner en se rallongeant, dépité.

« Rupture. Quatre et Trowa. Ça ne peut pas être rendu public. »

— Il ne peut y avoir rupture s'il n'y a pas liaison au départ. Et le public ne sait rien puisqu'il n'y a rien à savoir », observa Heero depuis sous son oreiller.

Duo invita Wu-Fei à s'asseoir et tenta de comprendre un minimum la situation. L'attitude de Heero agaçait visiblement le chinois qui consentit à expliquer.

« Bon, pour résumer, Duo, j'avoue qu'on t'a un peu "rosi" le tableau. Certes, cette école dispose d'un enseignement particulier, adaptés aux capacités de chacun, elle n'en restera pas moins une école d'élite. La plupart des élèves sont des gosses de politiciens ou de militaires, à quelques exceptions près. Il est impossible que tu passes inaperçu, le but du jeu c'est de gérer ton adaptation. Et on ne pourra pas. Pas sans Quatre.

— Je ne vois toujours pas… le lien avec la rupture, s'excusa Duo.

— Quelle rupture ? Insista le japonais, consentant à se redresser à nouveau.

— Hier soir. Je les ai entendus, ça ne rigolait pas. Mais ce n'est pas la question.

— Tu les as entendus ?

— Oui, je passais _par hasard_ devant le bureau de Quatre. Je me suis planqué de justesse avant de me prendre la porte en pleine face. Trowa faisait peur. Ça va forcément les perturber, voir même les déstabiliser… Et si les autres s'en rendent compte ?

— Tu paniques, Chang. »

Wu-Fei grinça des dents.

« Tu es observateur, Heero.

— Tu paniques pour rien. Ne sous-estime pas Quatre. »

Duo haussa les sourcils et tourna le visage vers la fenêtre.

Premier jour.

_Good Morning Sunshine._

oOo

**A suivre…**



-

Réponses aux reviews « anonymes »

**Jo : **Merci beaucoup pour ton petit mot, ça fait très plaisir !

**Livia : **Encore merci. Je t'envoie un mail bientôt !


	7. Come As You Are

Disclaimer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, les autres si :p

Genre : UA, fluff, yaoi, probablement OOC (surtout Wu-Fei) et partiellement nawak

Notes: Déjà vu/ déjà lu, en espérant que ça plaise quand même. Pas prise de tête. Bonne lecture !

**Pour mon pika.** T'es complètement siphonnée XD Je suis contente que tu sois là !

**Merci ! **

A celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot! (ça semble de plus en plus difficile par les temps qui courent!)

oOo

_**Come As You Are**_

_Chapitre 7_

-

Au bout d'une demi-heure de discussion sur les implications diverses que pourrait entraîner la dispute entre leurs deux amis, Heero invita sans douceur Wu-Fei à quitter la chambre afin de les laisser s'habiller.

Le chinois ne semblait pas rassuré lorsqu'il sortit de la chambre. Heero, lui, ne montrait aucun signe d'inquiétude, préparant méthodiquement ses vêtements. Duo hésita quelques instants avant d'élever une voix peu assurée:

« Visiblement ça ne sera pas si facile que ça… »

Le japonais haussa faiblement un sourcil et le dévisagea dans une question muette.

« Mon intégration, je veux dire.

— Personne n'a dit que ce serait facile », répondit Heero.

Il tenta de faire abstraction du visage dépité de l'américain ; ce dernier s'était rassis sur son lit et semblait perdu.

« C'est ton premier jour, les autres te jaugeront avant de tenter quoi que ce soit. Sois simplement prudent et ne dévoile rien de ta vie dans la rue. Tu te rappelles de ce qu'on a mis en place hier soir ?

— Oui, je suis le fils de Taylor Maxwell, diplomate américain constamment en voyage. Je ne dis rien de plus.

— De toutes façons ils ne chercheront pas plus loin. Le simple fait d'avoir accès à cette école prouvera ton ascendance aisée, du moins à leurs yeux.

— Et pour ma façon de parler ?

— Pas d'amalgame inutile. Ce n'est pas parce qu'on est issu de "la classe supérieure" qu'on a un vocabulaire irréprochable. Tu auras l'occasion de t'en rendre compte. »

Duo hocha la tête avec hésitation, loin de sembler convaincu. Heero leva les yeux au ciel, concluant que rien de ce qu'il dirait ne pourrait rassurer l'américain. Il ajouta néanmoins une recommandation :

« Essaye juste de rester naturel. Ne sois pas trop distant avec les autres. Au final ça attire plus l'attention qu'autre chose, crois-en mon expérience. »

Le ton ne laissait pas place aux commentaires. Heero disparut dans la salle de bain, laissant l'américain perplexe et un rien paniqué.

oOo

« Bonjour à tous, je suis ravi d'avoir l'oppro… l'oppotr…l'opprotr… »

Il se donna une petite claque sur le front.

« 'Tain, fais chier ! »

« L'_opportunité_, Maxwell, c'est quand même pas si difficile ! Je n'ai pas noté de dyslexie lorsqu'on a fait les tests ! » s'exclama Heero en émergeant de la salle de bain.

« Vas-y, c'est ton tour. J'ai déposé tes vêtements près de l'évier. Et ne répète pas trop, tu vas finir par complètement t'embrouiller. »

L'américain haussa les épaules et partit s'enfermer dans la salle d'eau, maugréant contre le côté peu avenant du japonais. Un presque-sourire fleurit cependant sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il avisa son uniforme soigneusement plié sur le petit meuble à droite de l'évier. Il ôta son T-shirt et le bas de son pyjama, bientôt rejoints par son caleçon. Il regarda avec circonspection un boxer noir plié (quel genre d'individu pliait ses sous-vêtements ?) posé près de son uniforme et soupira.

Heero était difficilement cernable. Il semblait être le genre de personne à tout faire bien. Bien, mais froidement. Difficile de savoir s'il était un tant soit peu apprécié du japonais ou si ce dernier s'acquittait simplement de sa tâche avec rigueur, comme à son habitude.

Trois coups résonnèrent contre la porte et il sursauta, entourant rapidement sa taille de la première serviette à portée de main. Il ouvrit maladroitement et se trouva nez à nez avec une trousse de toilette blanche rayée de vert, derrière laquelle se cachait Heero.

« Brosse à dent, fil dentaire, shampoing pour cheveux longs, démêlant, émulsion nettoyante pour le visage et crème hydratante, je crois que tout y est, énuméra-t-il.

— C'est une blague ? ne put s'empêcher Duo.

— C'est tout ce qui se trouvait sur la liste de Quatre…

— Sérieusement ? Une _crème hydratante_ ?

— … »

Heero haussa les épaules et détailla l'américain de haut en bas.

« Tu devrais être plus pudique.

— Je te signale que c'est_ toi _qui viens frapper à la porte alors que je suis censé prendre une douche !

— Je ne vois pas le rapport…»

La mauvaise foi avait parlé. Duo soupira en refermant la porte au nez du japonais.

Il déposa sa nouvelle trousse de toilette sur la tablette surmontant l'évier et commença à en examiner le contenu, fasciné sans vouloir le reconnaître. Un tas de lotions et d'objets sans lesquels il avait parfaitement vécu jusqu'à présent. Dont il n'avait même jamais manqué, puisqu'ils étaient tous parfaitement inutiles. Sauf la brosse à dent, quand même. Brosse à dent qu'il déposa dans le gobelet prévu à cet effet sur la tablette. Au bout de longues minutes de réflexion, il se décida à essayer le shampoing aux extraits nacrés de perle (non mais sérieusement, comment des extraits pouvaient-ils être _nacrés _et surtout comment pouvait-on mettre des extraits de_ perle _dans un shampoing ?) et mit soigneusement la crème hydratante de côté.

Sa petite exploration retarda considérablement sa douche et il hurla quand, dans son empressement, il tourna le bouton d'eau chaude avant celui de l'eau froide.

« Je t'avais prévenu ! » entendit-il crier de l'autre côté de la porte.

« Va te faire voir ! » cracha-t-il tout bas en massant inutilement son épaule quasi-ébouillantée. Le dernier truc qu'on avait envie d'entendre lorsqu'on s'était fait bêtement mal, c'était « je t'avais prévenu » !

Se relaxant sous le jet d'eau à bonne température, il se dit qu'il pourrait facilement s'y habituer, au confort d'une douche chaude tous les jours, un peu honteux de s'avouer qu'il avait sauté cet impératif de l'hygiène plus souvent qu'à son tour. Se brosser les dents était définitivement plus important, et quand on était six à vivre sur la réserve parce que l'eau était coupée pour une durée indéterminée, on fixait des priorités.

Il abrégea sa douche, craignant d'être en retard et d'avoir droit à une remarque acerbe de son camarade de chambre bien aimé. L'uniforme était un peu trop grand mais il en aurait bientôt un à sa taille, avait assuré Quatre. Il prit soin de rentrer la chemise dans le pantalon et s'observa dans le miroir, se disant qu'il faisait bien illusion au final. Tout n'était qu'une question d'apparence. Pourtant il ne put s'empêcher de répéter tout bas cette phrase qu'il avait apprise par cœur :

« Bonjour à tous, je suis ravi d'avoir l'opportunité (ouf !) d'étudier parmi vous cette année. »

Il ouvrit la porte de la salle de bain pour faire disparaître la buée ambiante et croisa le regard renfrogné du japonais.

« On va être en retard ! Dépêche-toi de finir de t'habiller !

— Je ne sais pas faire les nœuds de cravate », argua Duo en haussant les épaules.

Le japonais le regarda, perplexe, avant d'articuler du bout des lèvres :

« Tourne-toi. Je ne sais pas les faire à l'envers. »

Il le poussa avec agacement jusqu'au miroir de la salle d'eau et se positionna derrière lui. Duo l'observa à travers la buée et se dit qu'il aurait pu être beau, s'il avait été capable de sourire. Le japonais s'approcha de sa nuque, passa ses bras autour de ses épaules et décala son visage pour observer ses gestes dans le miroir.

Un souffle se faufila sous la natte de l'américain et le fit frissonner. Le corps près de lui dégageait cette chaleur à la fois familière et lointaine, celle qui était restée à l'orphelinat avec ses bouchons. La chaleur douce et rassurante des petits corps pressés contre lui. Ce fut presque naturellement qu'il recula d'un pas. Juste pour amoindrir l'espace entre la source de chaleur et lui, pas assez assuré pour se brûler. Etrangement le japonais n'accueillit pas ce geste avec l'exaspération escomptée, il se contenta de continuer de fixer les deux bouts de tissus s'enrouler dans le miroir. Sans noter le moindre changement.

« Voilà, c'est fait. » souffla-t-il dans le cou de Duo en s'éloignant, un vague sourire flottant sur ses lèvres.

Ce dernier se tourna et lui fit face, l'air ahuri de la réalisation plaqué sur le visage.

« Resserre un peu pour voir », proposa le japonais, inconscient de l'effet qu'il produisait sur son camarade de chambre.

Duo déglutit et resserra sa cravate en fixant Heero, soudainement abandonné par les préjugés qu'il avait développés à son encontre. Lâchement délesté. _Foutus aprioris, Revenez ! _

Étranges, ces moments où l'autre semblait baisser ses barrières. Il arrivait à vraiment les voir, alors, ses yeux bridés et pourtant bleus, comme sa peau mate qui n'enlevait rien à la froideur de son aspect général. Alors il se disait qu'il aimerait voir Heero sourire plus largement, détailler l'incurvation de ses lèvres plutôt que la deviner.

Heureusement, finalement, que le japonais n'était absolument pas sympathique, heureusement qu'il affichait cet air perpétuellement renfrogné, et heureusement qu'il n'avait jamais appris à sourire vraiment. Ça laissait une chance aux autres, au moins. Parce que pour qui prenait la peine de s'y attarder plus de dix secondes, il était scandaleusement gâté par la nature.

oOo

Wu-Fei, planqué au coin du couloir menant à la cafétéria, observait le natté tenter de suivre Heero dans la cohue matinale. Le japonais évitait, glissait, s'effaçait, alors que Duo éprouvait toutes les peine du monde à ne heurter personne en maintenant la même allure. Ces derniers ne virent pas Wu-Fei et il prit un malin plaisir à les suivre de loin, se laissant tout le loisir de les espionner sans se faire remarquer.

Duo pressait le pas afin d'être à la hauteur du japonais. Quelques têtes se tournaient sur son passage et cela semblait le mettre mal à l'aise. Heero, par contre, s'en souciait comme de son premier Pampers.

« On rejoint les autres pour le petit déjeuner ? » s'informa Duo.

Le japonais hocha la tête.

« Prends exactement la même chose que moi, comme on en a convenu. Nous verrons d'ici quelques temps si ton estomac est capable de supporter des aliments plus riches et variés.

— ça ne t'ennuie pas de devoir t'adapter à mon régime alimentaire ?

— Je ne vois pas comment on pourrait s'y prendre autrement. Si je t'énumère ce que tu dois manger dans la file, on ne passera pas inaperçus. De toute façon je mange plus par nécessité que par réel plaisir.

— ça c'est parce que tu n'as jamais gouté la tarte aux pommes d'Hélène ! »

Heero allait répondre lorsque l'extrême droite de son angle de vision fut attirée par une jeune fille se dirigeant vers eux à toute allure. Il eut à peine le temps de se retourner et de tenter une échappée qu'elle était déjà sur eux.

« Heero ! Duo ! Bonjour ! »

Duo frissonna imperceptiblement, remarquant la nervosité s'insinuer sous les traits du japonais. Il se demanda vaguement s'il y avait quelque chose entre eux avant de se rappeler que Wu-Fei était complètement éperdu de la jeune fille. Heero ne ferait certainement pas ça à l'un de ses amis.

« Réléna », la salua stoïquement ce dernier.

Duo lui sourit par automatisme et déporta le poids de son corps d'une jambe à l'autre, oscillant nerveusement. La brune reporta son attention sur lui et esquissa un sourire encourageant.

« Alors, c'est ton premier jour officiel ? Nerveux ? »

Question idiote. Le dernier sujet dont l'américain devait avoir envie de parler.

Heero fit un effort pour éviter de grincer des dents.

« Un peu », répondit l'américain en haussant les épaules.

Il se rappela certaines remarques du japonais concernant son langage corporel et nota mentalement qu'il devrait éviter à l'avenir de hausser les épaules au moindre malaise.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. Avec Heero tu es entre les meilleures mains qui soient », commenta-t-elle gentiment.

Duo ne put empêcher les coins de sa bouche de remonter, alors qu'il lançait un regard empli de questions douteuses à son camarade de chambre. Ce dernier regarda ostentatoirement dans la direction opposée et aperçut Wu-Fei, qui n'eut d'autre choix que de les rejoindre.

« Encore en train de jouer à l'espion, Chang ? » glissa le japonais à Wu-Fei quand ce dernier fut à sa hauteur.

Réléna salua poliment le nouvel arrivant mais ses yeux ne semblaient briller que pour Heero. Cependant, pour l'heure, et c'était assez exceptionnel que pour en faire la constatation, ce n'était pas vers Réléna que le regard du chinois était tourné.

Il dévisageait Quatre, à l'autre bout du couloir.

Ce dernier leur adressa un sourire radieux et leur fit signe de le rejoindre.

Trowa n'était nulle part en vue.

oOo

« Bonjour à tous, je suis ravi d'avoir l'opportunité d'étudier parmi vous cette année »

Heero sourit avant de se rappeler que cela ne lui ressemblait pas.

Ça y était, c'était fait.

Duo n'avait pas haussé inutilement les épaules ni reporté le poids de son corps d'une jambe à l'autre. Sa voix n'avait pas vacillé. Aucun trémolo dans les modulations agréables de ses cordes vocales. Un sourire assez timide pour sembler naturel, mais assez large pour être avenant.

Parfait.

Le japonais cacha son irrépressible sourire dans ses mains qu'il croisa devant sa bouche, les coudes bien calés sur son banc.

Les capacités d'adaptation de Duo étaient surprenantes. C'était ça, Duo : un gosse empli de doute et sans la moindre confiance en lui, qui pourtant faisait des merveilles dès qu'il s'agissait de faire publiquement illusion. Une sorte d'aisance naturelle prenait le dessus, étouffant les questions et les appréhensions. Mais qui pouvait bien y répondre, à ses questions, lorsque qu'elles revenaient le tarauder ?

Heero détourna les yeux et les posa à l'extrême gauche de la pièce, sur un profil trop bien dessiné. Quatre était assis là, à sa place habituelle, au fond à gauche, tiré à quatre épingles. L'uniforme lui seyait mieux qu'à n'importe quel autre élève. Il était rayonnant, comme toujours.

Même lui, qui le connaissait somme toute mieux que la plupart des autres élèves, n'aurait rien remarqué si Wu-Fei n'avait pas cette fâcheuse manie de se la jouer concierge. A croire que la dispute qu'il avait eue avec Trowa ne l'avait pas marqué le moins du monde. Heero avait raison, il ne fallait pas sous-estimer Quatre. Même s'il se fissurait de l'intérieur, il ne laisserait rien paraître. Il avait ça en commun avec Duo, finalement. Mais si Quatre avait appris à se murer dans un sourire poli dès le plus jeune âge grâce à son père et aux codes de la « bonne société », qui avait joué le rôle du professeur, pour Duo ?

Le japonais secoua mentalement la tête et reporta son attention sur Trowa. Ce dernier les avait rejoints quelques minutes à peine avant le début du cours, prétextant une panne de réveil. Heero avait senti poindre en lui cette curieuse jalousie propre à sa relation avec Trowa. Il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter d'être toujours le dernier à être informé de ses déboires avec le blond. Il fallait avouer que le peu de réceptivité dont il faisait preuve n'incitait probablement pas son ami à se confier...

Il se rappela sa prise de conscience de la veille et cela renforça l'impression de manquer de données primordiales. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il fasse un effort pour ne plus les négliger, même si ça le forçait à quelque peu revoir sa conception des choses. Il était de plus en plus difficile de nier l'impact que les sentiments avaient sur les autres, et surtout les crises d'irrationalité que cela pouvait provoquer.

Il suivit des yeux Duo traverser la classe pour s'installer à la place indiquée par le professeur, juste devant lui.

Il ne fut pas le seul.

Ernest Crabbe étudia le nouvel arrivant d'un œil appréciateur. Il était loin d'avoir un physique banal : mince mais élancé, bien que l'uniforme un peu large ne laisse pas deviner grand-chose de son anatomie, de longs, très longs, cheveux châtains clairs rassemblés en une natte courant jusqu'à la naissance de ses fesses, et puis surtout ses yeux d'une couleur incertaine, presque vicieuse, changeant en fonction de l'orientation de son visage. Tantôts bleus, tantôt presque mauves.

Un spécimen des plus attirants qui aurait une utilité toute particulière au sein de son petit groupe. Bien qu'il ne fût pas particulièrement porté sur les hommes, il fallait reconnaître que Duo était réellement magnifique. Il avait regretté à de nombreuses reprises de ne pouvoir compromettre personnellement certains amis de son père qui lui avaient refusé une faveur, et aucun de ses camarades n'avait le physique qu'appréciaient généralement ces connards de la haute portés sur les très jeunes hommes. Duo, lui, dégageait ce magnétisme mi-figue, mi-raisin, à la fois sauvage et suave. S'il n'était pas une vierge effarouchée, il pourrait très probablement lui être d'une grande utilité. Sinon, il le materait, comme les autres.

Tout à ses considérations, Crabbe avait suivi du regard Duo s'installer sagement à sa nouvelle place, sans prendre la peine de détacher ses yeux lorsque ce dernier fut assis. Il sentit un picotement lui chatouiller la base du cou, la sensation caractéristique d'être observé. Naître dans une famille puissante rendait paranoïaque et apprenait à développer certains sens. Quatre Winner pouvait en témoigner. Il détourna le regard lentement, pour le poser juste derrière Duo.

-

Des yeux glacés.

Neutres.

-

Des yeux qu'il avait maudit des millions de fois, psalmodiant contre cette constante indifférence. Des yeux je-m'en-foutistes, dans lesquels il n'avait jamais su créer la moindre émotion.

Le froid pouvait bruler.

-

Des yeux de feu.

Posés sur lui.

Accrochant les siens.

Des iris planté dans ses orbites.

Pics à glace ?

-

Heero Yuy le dévisageait comme il ne l'avait jamais fait, lui accordant plus d'attention en cet instant qu'il ne l'avait fait en deux ans. Son meilleur ennemi daignait enfin considérer son existence. Étonnant qu'il le fasse maintenant, alors que toute son attention était concentrée sur… un autre.

Un autre ?

Les coins de sa bouche remontèrent. Un rictus d'excitation lui grimpa sur le visage avant qu'il n'ait pu l'empêcher. Dire qu'il l'avait intérieurement surnommé le « parfait petit soldat » parce qu'il lui faisait penser à ces types habillés de rouge dont il avait la réplique en plomb, qui n'avaient pas même le droit de sourciller lorsqu'ils montaient la garde.

Heero écarquilla brièvement les yeux lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il fixait Ernest Crabbe. Il jura intérieurement.

_Alors, petit soldat ? Premier faux pas ? _

oOo

13h10. Vingt minutes avant la reprise des cours.

Heero détourna les yeux de sa montre. Il se demanda pour la dix-huitième fois en six minutes s'il devait ou non aller chercher l'américain. Il inspira un grand coup, sentant sa volonté plier.

Wu-Fei apparut brusquement dans son champ de vision et il loua intérieurement l'arrivée salvatrice du chinois, se maudissant la seconde d'après pour cette pensée absurde.

« Tout va bien Heero ?

— Hn.

— Parce que vu d'ici tu as presque l'air… inquiet.

— Hn.

—″Tout fout le camp″ comme on dit, si même toi tu t'y mets, plaisanta Wu-Fei.

— Hn.

— En même temps certaines choses demeurent immuables…

— …

— Où est Duo ?

— Parti se vider dans la chambre.

— Comme c'est poétique.

— Il ne semble pas supporter le repas de ce midi.

­­— ça t'inquiète ?

— Les cours reprennent bientôt et un retard le premier jour n'est pas acceptable.

— Ok. Pragmatique. Et peu importe que ton coloc' se vide les tripes dans tes WC ?

— Aucun rapport, marmonna-t-il en se levant malgré lui.

— Ou pas… »

oOo

Duo finissait de se brosser les dents lorsqu'il entra dans la chambre.

« On va être en retard.

— Tu comptes me le répéter combien de fois par jour ? » demanda l'américain exaspéré.

Il massa faiblement son ventre douloureux et se rinça une nouvelle fois la bouche.

« Ça dépend, combien de fois comptes-tu me le faire répéter ? » grinça Heero.

Duo s'essuya les lèvres d'un revers de la main et esquissa un sourire étrangement troublant.

­ oOo

_**A suivre**_

_**-**_


	8. Snow White

Disclaimer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, les autres si :p

Genre : UA, school-fic presque masquée fluff, yaoi, probablement OOC (surtout Wu-Fei) et partiellement nawak.

Notes: Je sais ça fait une éternité. Il reste quelqu'un pour lire? Il vaut mieux se rappeler des chapitres précédents pour lire celui-ci (pardon -_-).

**Merci ! **A celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot! J'ai répondu normalement!

oOo

_**Snow White**_

_Chapitre 8_

_-_

Duo soupira d'ennui.

Mardi gris. A défaut de mardi gras.

Il se retourna dans son lit, à la recherche d'une position confortable pour lire les fiches préparées par le japonais.

Mardi gris. _Deuxième jour._

Gris comme les tables de multiplications, griffonnées sur les fiches. Comme les nuages s'amoncelant derrière les fenêtres, où qu'il pose les yeux. Gris souris.

_Souris !_

Trois fois trois ? Neuf.

Ennui.

Neuf fois sept ? Soixante-trois.

Torture.

Il les retenait, oui, mais c'était fastidieux. Lent et difficile. C'était du niveau primaire, pourtant.

Le dictionnaire était par contre beaucoup plus amusant. On pouvait ne plus en finir, chaque mot inconnu dans une définition entraînant une nouvelle recherche. Une autre définition, une autre inconnue, et ça pouvait durer éternellement. Du moins était-ce l'impression qu'il en avait.

En tout cas, le dictionnaire était une arme de choix face au désœuvrement. Un des premiers « enseignements » de Heero, d'ailleurs, qui lui avait tendu l'ouvrage la veille au soir alors qu'il se plaignait de s'ennuyer.

Il n'avait pu assister qu'à deux cours au total, Heero l'ayant jugé inapte à suivre les autres. « Parce qu'il avait du retard à rattraper ». Sans blague.

Ils devaient mettre au point son plan de rattrapage cet après-midi, d'ailleurs, songea-t-il en avisant l'horloge murale. Heero avait dit qu'il serait là à douze heures trente. Il était treize heures.

oOo

Wu-Fei éclata de rire. Un rire sonore et sincère, teinté d'étonnement face à ce genre de situation. Face à ces évènements incongrus que son côté pragmatique avait choisi de trouver drôles, il y avait quelques années déjà. Profondément drôles.

« Arrête de rire, Chang ! Si tu ne m'es d'aucune utilité ici tu peux tout aussi bien aller voir ailleurs.

— Si je ris c'est parce que la situation est merveilleusement _drôle_, Heero. »

Heero se renfrogna et leva les yeux au ciel, alors que le chinois continuait de voguer entre hilarité douteuse, réalisation cruelle et étonnement profond. Il avait du mal à y croire et pourtant il l'avait sous les yeux. L'effondrement d'un mythe, la naissance d'une nouvelle ère… Bon, ok, il s'emportait peut-être un peu.

« Non mais vraiment, je suis tout ouïe. », assura-t-il.

Mais merde ! Oui, l'étonnement pouvait autoriser parfois un brin de vulgarité. Merde ! Heero venait d'évoquer l'éventualité de prise en compte des émotions, voir même la possibilité de leur conférer une place primordiale dans les rapports humains.

« Tu vois, c'est là que j'ai commis une erreur… »

Wu-Fei hocha la tête, réprimant le zeste d'hilarité qui flottait à la surface de son esprit.

« C'est pour ça que je n'aime pas la sociologie, d'ailleurs. Et sur ce coup-là j'ai manqué de logique ! »

« Si je résume bien, tu t'es proposé de récolter les données du projet de socio _précisément _parce que tu ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre à cause de tes lacunes. Et tes lacunes portent _précisément_ sur le fait que la sociologie nécessite la prise en compte de facteurs tels que les aspirations, les angoisses, les doutes, en gros : les sentiments. »

« Données complètement irrationnelles, difficilement quantifiables et encore moins mesurables » compléta Heero, donnant par là son approbation au résumé du chinois.

« Et c'est maintenant que tu t'en rends compte ! Là, aujourd'hui, comme ça ? »

Heero haussa les épaules. Fallait pas le prendre pour le dernier des idiots non plus. Il avait lu des livres, merci. Il lui était même arrivé de regarder le petit écran à ses heures perdues, il avait vu des films, aussi. Bref, il avait vécu dans le même monde que les autres ces dix-sept dernières années. Comment passer à côté ? Les Sentiments ! Avec une majuscule, oui. Les désirs, les pulsions, les envies, mais aussi et surtout, tout au sommet, les sentiments ! Les sentiments pour sacraliser les précités désirs, pulsions, envies ; les sentiments comme raison, les sentiments comme excuse, au centre de tout. Cette capacité à ressentir _tellement_ humaine. Une caractéristique unique, un fanion, un étendard !

Oui mais non, pas forcément. Pas pour Heero. Il avait juste pensé qu'il était possible de ne pas en tenir compte, de ces données non-mesurables. De ne pas _trop_ en tenir compte. Et c'était amusant comme parfois une simple et minuscule succession d'évènements faisait qu'on prenait pleinement conscience de certaines choses.

De choses qu'on savait depuis toujours, qu'on taisait depuis toujours. Parce qu'on ne comprenait pas forcément comment les gérer.

« Donc voilà, c'est pour ça qu'il va falloir que j'apprenne rapidement.

— Avec moi ? demanda Wu-Fei, haussant les sourcils.

— Avec toi ! » Avait décidé Heero.

« Donc si tu pouvais me faire un résumé complet et détaillé (mais résumé, hein) de la situation entre Trowa et Quatre à ce jour… »

oOo

Heero se força à ralentir l'allure en parcourant les couloirs qui le menaient à sa chambre. Sa curiosité scientifique frémissait d'excitation, et lui-même ne comprit pas l'impatience naissant au fond de lui. Il accéléra sans s'en rendre compte.

Il ouvrit la porte dans un bruit sec et Duo sursauta. Le japonais la referma derrière lui plus précautionneusement dans une tentative de discrétion. Avortée, la tentative. Encore aurait-il fallu peaufiner son entrée, pour être discret.

L'américain lui lança un regard exaspéré.

« Pendant l'heure où tu étais _censé_ être là, je me suis dit que je pouvais délaisser les tables de multiplication au profit du dictionnaire », émit Duo, d'un ton plus mordant qu'il n'aurait voulu.

« Et ça te profite déjà. Ton vocabulaire s'enrichit d'heure en heure ! répliqua Heero, regrettant immédiatement de se laisser entrainer si facilement dans une nouvelle joute verbale. Moi aussi j'ai appris aujourd'hui ! » dit-il sans laisser au natté le temps d'embrayer sur une nouvelle remarque acerbe.

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche de surprise, oubliant instantanément quelle réplique lui était venue à l'esprit. Ça devait être la première fois que Heero ramenait quelque chose à lui, et ça lui donnait un côté… inattendu.

« Tu as appris… quoi? »

Le japonais n'avait pas prévu d'aborder la chose de cette manière, mais il comptait bien saisir l'occasion de mettre en œuvre son petit test. Et il se doutait que la curiosité naturelle du sujet de l'expérience pourrait l'y aider.

« Je suis passé discuter avec Chang après les cours. Au sujet de Trowa et Quatre.

— Ah… Et ?

— Nous sommes arrivés à la conclusion que les problèmes risquent de débuter jeudi. Vendredi si Crabbe est lent à la détente, ce dont je doute.

— Quel rapport avec Crabbe ?

— C'est le numéro deux.

— Tu veux dire le deuxième plus riche, plus beau, plus tout après Quatre ?

— Hn.

— Crabbe… C'est pas le gars aux yeux noisette qui est venu me parler hier après l'heure de table ? Ernest, c'est ça ? »

Heero hocha lentement la tête, la mâchoire serrée. Il était évident que le nouveau venu ne passerait pas inaperçu aux yeux de Crabbe. Et il avait dû rassembler toute la maîtrise dont il avait pu faire preuve pour feindre de ne pas remarquer qu'il avait intercepté l'américain alors que celui-ci se dirigeait vers les toilettes après le repas de la veille. Il ne savait pas ce dont ils avaient parlé, ni même ce que Duo pensait de lui. Il n'avait pas posé la question, ni jugé utile de le mettre en garde. L'Américain devait faire ses propres choix. En aucun cas il n'avait à lui imposer un quelconque groupe d'amis. Et si la réussite de l'intégration de Duo passait par son amitié avec Crabbe, et bien soit. Même si ça avait un rien tendance à lui tordre l'estomac.

« Si je comprends bien, continua Duo, c'est comme partout : les clans, les coups de putes, et les uns qui tirent parti des faiblesses des autres… Hein ? Ernest veut être numéro un à la place de Quatre, ce qui est de bonne guerre. Et s'il réalise que Quatre est dans une situation difficile, il en profitera pour manœuvrer contre lui, logique. »

Le Japonais se fit violence pour empêcher les coins de sa bouche de remonter, étouffant par la même occasion cette bouffée de fierté qui lui gonflait la poitrine. Duo avait peut-être un retard considérable au niveau de « l'enseignement général », mais son intelligence n'avait pas à être remise en question. Il détailla l'Américain en hochant la tête à nouveau. Quatre avait bien choisi, il fallait le reconnaître.

« Et qu'en penses Wu-Fei ?

— Qu'il a eu beau retourner la situation dans tous les sens, nous ne sommes pas en position de les aider.

— Tu sais j'étais pas là, moi. J'y comprends pas grand-chose à leur histoire… »

Heero entendit la question muette et se trouva bien embêté de devoir y répondre. Il n'était pas le mieux placé pour ce genre de chose.

« Trowa ne m'a jamais beaucoup parlé de Quatre. C'était juste là. Cette place particulière qu'il avait, que je ne pouvais pas comparer à la mienne.

— Mais hier tu disais qu'ils ne pouvaient pas rompre puisqu'ils n'étaient pas ensembles…

— Ils ne le sont pas. Pour tout un tas de raisons que je ne veux même pas commencer à aborder. Mais… Il s'interrompit, n'arrivant pas à trouver les bons mots.

— Mais aucun n'arrive à réellement tirer un trait sur la possibilité ? tenta Duo.

— Hn. Trowa aurait dit à Wu-Fei qu'ils avaient décidé de rester amis, et que si aucune limite n'était franchie, ils arriveraient à oublier l'éventualité d'autre chose.

— C'est débile ! »

Heero haussa un sourcil interrogateur, incitant Duo à continuer.

« S'ils en sont arrivés à _décider_ de rester amis, c'est que leur limite a dû être franchie, d'une manière ou d'une autre. Et crois-moi, quand ce genre de limite est franchie, on fait difficilement marche arrière. Ça ne pouvait que mener à cette situation.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Heero.

— C'est le fait de _savoir_ qui compte. C'est ça qui leur donne un pouvoir l'un sur l'autre.

— Je ne te suis pas.

— Bon on va essayer plus facile » murmura Duo, réprimant le sourire qui lui grimpait sur le visage sans pour autant s'empêcher de savourer ce moment.

Les rôles s'inversaient l'espace d'un instant et ça lui faisait un bien fou, d'avoir quelque chose à _expliquer_ à Heero.

« Pour faire simple, peu importe qu'ils aient couché ensemble ou non. C'est débile de s'en prévaloir. Parce que le moment où tout bascule, c'est quand tu _sais_ que l'autre ressent quelque chose pour toi, que ce soit une simple attirance ou plus. C'est au moment précis où tu prends conscience de ce pouvoir que tu cours le risque de t'en servir. Et c'est probablement ce qui a dû se passer. »

Heero acquiesça, presque surpris que l'Américain ait passé son « test » aussi facilement. Dépassé même, le cadre du test. Duo sourit malicieusement.

« Et je ne te parle même pas de la frustration…

— T'as raison, ne m'en parle pas. D'ailleurs il faut que j'y aille.» conclut Heero en regardant sa montre.

Le natté eut envie de rire en avisant la porte se refermer sur le japonais. La demi-heure qui venait de s'écouler lui semblait particulièrement surréaliste.

oOo

Il avait fui. Ok. Il avouait. Mais pas ça.

Pas le sexe. Aujourd'hui était peut-être la « grande journée du sentiment » pour Heero, mais le cul, non merci. Une chose à la fois.

Il y avait déjà bien assez de données auxquelles il devait réfléchir.

L'Américain avait cette connaissance qu'il lui manquait de manière presque intuitive, cette sensibilité qui lui semblait logique. Au même titre peut-être que les maths pouvaient avoir un sens évident pour Heero. Il ne pensait juste pas comme lui. Mais la possibilité était là. Il fallait juste changer de méthode, et éventuellement tenir compte de ces foutus sentiments.

Il décida qu'il pouvait se permettre de manquer les derniers cours de la journée.

oOo

Vers le milieu de l'après-midi, Duo se décida à avaler le sandwich rapporté par le japonais.

Il eut la nausée à la moitié et y réfléchit à deux fois avant de l'achever. Mais c'était Heero qui décidait des quantités. Il devait savoir ce qu'il faisait.

Il aurait dû y réfléchir à trois fois.

Il lutta presque une demi-heure, sentant son estomac se tordre douloureusement alors que la nausée lui remontait dans la gorge. Il céda finalement et s'enferma dans la salle de bain, expulsant de toutes ses forces la nourriture ingérée.

« Bordel ! » cracha-t-il, assis par terre, haletant, le front appuyé contre la cuvette des WC.

Il ignora ses maux de ventre et se leva pour se rafraîchir à l'évier. Quelques minutes plus tard il s'allongea sur son lit, un coussin plaqué contre le ventre. Il se fit l'effet d'une fille, et pourtant il devait reconnaître que ça l'avait toujours soulagé, ce traitement qu'il avait généralement vu réservé aux jeunes demoiselles dans leur « mauvaise période ».

Il sourit et ferma les yeux.

Il revit Tom courir vers lui, échevelé et haletant, marmonnant quelque chose à propos de Becky et de blessure. Il n'avait pas eu le temps de sentir son cœur faire un bond que le P'tit Jim accourrait à son tour.

_« Mais non ! Elle a juste ses mesures. Triple buse ! »_

Il avait baissé les yeux devant le regard menaçant de Duo et avait cherché à se justifier :

_« C'est Ian qui m'a dit d'arrêter Tom. Pour pas qu'il t'inquiète pour rien, cette triple buse (C'est lui qui l'a dit !). Elle est pas blessée, elle a juste ses mesures. »_

Il s'était passé une main sur le front et avait suivi les gamins pour découvrir, simplement, que la petite Becky était devenue apte à donner la vie. En fait pour être honnête, c'était Ian qui avait tout compris bien avant qu'il ne rentre.

_« Elle a ses règles. J'ai expliqué ce que je savais mais ça serait ptêt bien qu'elle voit Sally, à l'occasion. »_

Ian avait montré une maturité incroyable, pour détecter ce qui n'allait pas chez Becky et obtenir sa confiance sur le sujet. Plus tard dans l'après-midi, Sally avait joué la maman de secours, comme elle l'avait souvent fait pour lui ces dernières années.

Ce soir-là, somnolant au milieu de ses bouchons, il s'était bien marré en repensant aux « mesures » du p'tit Jim. Et puis juste après, il s'était dit que Becky pouvait porter une p'tite crevette dans son ventre, maintenant. Sa minuscule Becky. Putain, ce genre de permis était délivré bien trop tôt.

Ce qu'il fallait surtout retenir, c'est qu'une bouillotte bien chaude pressée contre son ventre pendant la « mauvaise période » la soulagerait.

oOo

Il se réveilla une demi-heure plus tard, à peine conscient de s'être assoupi. A défaut d'être rassasié, il se sentait reposé, observa-t-il en ignorant les gargouillements de son estomac. C'était facile d'avoir faim. Etrangement plus facile que d'ignorer la nausée pour garder ce qu'il avalait.

Il tenta vaguement de relire les quelques fiches de Heero mais l'envie de se dégourdir les jambes devint de plus en plus distrayante. Finalement personne ne lui avait interdit de sortir, décida-t-il en enfilant une tenue de sport prêtée par le japonais.

Il serra au maximum l'élastique entourant sa taille, remarquant que Heero devait être un rien plus épais que lui. Il nota mentalement que malgré ses défauts, ce dernier ne lui avait fait aucun commentaire sur sa carrure de crevette apocalyptique. C'était une bonne chose, ça !

-

Perdu dans ses pensées, il se dirigea machinalement vers le terrain de basket, qui était à peu près le seul lieu dont il se rappelait l'emplacement exact, et surtout l'itinéraire pour y parvenir. Maugréant contre son légendaire sens de l'orientation, il remarqua que les équipements sportifs – entendez dans le cas présent « ballons » – étaient simplement rangés dans un grand filet, accessible à tous.

Il en fut stupéfait, avant de se rappeler que ce nouveau monde dans lequel il évoluait depuis quelques jours n'était celui que d'une poignée de privilégiés. Ce n'était pas au terrain de son quartier – qui tenait plus du terrain vague que du lieu sportif – qu'on laisserait de quoi faire mumuse à disposition de tous.

Sans doute parce dans l'esprit autochtone « laissé à disposition » avait une fâcheuse tendance à se transformer en « offert, servez-vous ». Et ce genre de comportement n'incitait ni la générosité du gouvernement, ni la compassion des honnêtes gens. Vous savez, ceux qui _travaillent _pour gagner leur vie !

La société actuelle ne jurant que par la consommation, il imaginait bien que les boulets de son quartier, non générateurs de profits et _pire_, trop endettés que pour pouvoir encore et toujours plus consommer étaient un réel problème dans cette jolie toile capitaliste.

Après on pouvait aussi parler des abus. On pouvait parler de Proznik, le plombier qui ne déclarait pas un kopeck, et on pouvait aussi parler de Youssef, qui trouvait tellement plus facile de piquer le sac d'une petite vieille plutôt que de devoir rédiger un CV. On pouvait en parler ouais.

Des cons, des profiteurs, des égoïstes, des paresseux. Le problème c'est qu'ils étaient simplement_ partout_. Le con, faut pas s'en faire, vous le trouverez dans toutes les couches de la société ! C'était peut-être sur ce problème là qu'il fallait concentrer ses efforts en premier. En même temps il n'y avait pas vraiment de solution.

Fatigué de chercher qui de l'œuf ou la poule était là en premier, Duo se décida à s'approcher du terrain, plutôt désert. Les élèves devaient probablement être en cours à cette heure et il n'embêterait personne en faisant quelques paniers…

oOo

Il n'avait pas conscience d'avoir eu besoin de se dépenser à ce point. Il était épuisé et peinait à reprendre son souffle, regrettant de n'avoir rien prévu pour se désaltérer.

Il crut rêver lorsqu'une bouteille d'eau entra dans son champ de vision, tendu de derrière lui par un bras salvateur.

Ou plutôt un cauchemar, conclut-il en avisant le sourire ravi de Réléna.

« Je me doutais bien que tu étais du genre à ne pas t'hydrater assez !

— Ah euh, merci ! C'est vrai, je suis un grand distrait. »

Il essaya de sembler décontracté et surtout de ne rien montrer de son aversion pour elle. Après tout elle avait toujours été aimable avec lui, et avec les autres aussi. Il faudrait vraiment qu'il y réfléchisse…

« Ne t'en fais pas, j'ai l'habitude avec Heero. Il est plus distrait qu'il n'y parait !

— L'habitude… avec Heero ?

— A son arrivée ici, il oubliait constamment ses affaires. Sans parler des heures de cours, bien que je le soupçonne d'en avoir volontairement oublié quelques unes. C'est moi qui avais été désignée pour le familiariser avec l'école, en tant que représentante du conseil de classe.

— Ah ouais, pas de bol ce genre de responsabilité !

— Tu plaisantes ? J'ai vécu des moments for-mi-dables avec Heero ! »

Ok, peut-être qu'il y avait un peu de ça, qui le gênait. Pas tant qu'elle ait vécu quoi que ce soit avec le Japonais, ça il s'en balançait comme de son premier Pampers. Non, c'était cette manière qu'elle avait d'en parler alors qu'il ne semblait pas y avoir la moindre étincelle du côté de Heero. En même temps cela ne le concernait pas. Mais quand même…

« For-mi-dables du genre ? »

Il regretta la moquerie dans le ton utilisé mais fit passer la pilule avec un sourire de connivence. Il ne fallait pas se leurrer, les dollars promis pouvaient tout à fait acheter l'hypocrisie du jeune homme. Adaptation, donc.

« Suivre son apprentissage, le voir évoluer, s'intégrer (enfin, à sa manière), c'était passionnant !

— Ok. T'as pensé à être prof ?

— Pas vraiment. C'était particulier parce que c'était lui… Tu ne peux pas comprendre.

— Non en effet, je ne peux pas. »

Merde, il avait encore été désagréable. La phrase « tu ne peux pas comprendre » lui donnait simplement de l'urticaire, Réléna ou pas. _Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre._

La jeune fille, pourtant, semblait complètement ignorer son ironie et il se demanda si c'était volontaire ou non.

« Tu ne sembles pas beaucoup l'apprécier, je me trompe ?

— Je baigne dans un océan d'indifférence.

— C'est normal, Heero est toujours comme ça.

— Non pas lui, moi : tu m'as demandé si je l'appréciais et ma réponse est 'il m'est indifférent'.

— C'est dommage. En même temps il fallait s'y attendre, il a toujours eu des problèmes avec ses colocataires. Mais je pensais, d'après son attitude, qu'avec toi ce serait différent.

—Je le déteste pas non plus, t'inquiète »

Mais pourquoi se sentait-elle obligée de se mêler de tout ? Et puis c'était quoi ces questions et ces confidences ? Elle cherchait à devenir sa meilleure amie ou quoi ?

Une lueur de bonne idée sembla poindre dans son esprit et il se fit plus sympathique que jamais.

« J'ai rencontré quelques autres élèves aussi. Wu Fei, notamment, qui est très sympa. Tu vois qui c'est ?

— Oui, bien sûr, un ami de Heero.

— Rel, cocotte, on t'a informé que le monde ne tourne pas autour de Heero ? »

Il fallait juste que ça sorte. Il n'en pouvait plus, achevé en cinq minutes de conversation. Démasqué. Un frisson désagréable lui parcourut l'échine, alors qu'il réalisait sa maladresse. Pas malin de lui sortir ça, et surtout avec autant d'ironie et de provocation.

Il n'y avait pas eu d'agacement, pourtant, juste l'impression qu'il ferait une bonne action s'il la mettait au courant. Parce que franchement, si la pauvre fille continuait dans son délire, elle allait fini suicidée dans un whisky. Il baissa les yeux, soudain beaucoup plus intéressé par ses baskets et bien moins gonflé d'orgueil. De quoi _lui_ se mêlait-il. Qui avait parlé de con tout à l'heure ?

Pourtant la brune ne sembla pas s'en offusquer plus que ça. Elle haussa ses fines épaules d'une manière tristement résignée.

« Je suis désolée. Tu n'es pas le premier à me faire la remarque. C'est juste que j'ai cette tendance à ne voir que lui. L'amour, sans doute.

— _Over-sharing !_

— Pardon ?

— Tu as déjà entendu parler de ce genre de personne qui te raconte leur vie alors que t'as pas demandé à savoir ? Et puis ton truc tient plus de la midinette qu'autre chose ! »

Malgré ses petites piques, il avait sorti tout ça d'un ton doux, comme il l'aurait fait pour annoncer une mauvaise nouvelle au P'tit Jim. C'était d'ailleurs assez semblable à ça, le ressenti qu'il avait en voyant les grands yeux de la jeune fille s'embuer.

Et voilà ! Il avait mis le doigt dessus. C'était ça, précisément. Cette manière qu'elle avait d'être gentille et sincère, ce côté naïf dans ses découvertes et trop fleur bleue pour son âge. Son visage ouvert comme un livre dont on pourrait feuilleter librement les pages, cette incapacité à garder les informations pour elle et cette manie de vouloir partager. Trop partager. Et surtout le fait qu'il le savait, il le sentait d'avance, que dès qu'il allait se retrouver seul avec elle son petit cœur allait fondre malgré ses précautions. Parce que ouais, elle était cruche, coté naïf oblige, mais en même temps vraie et touchante.

Et les gens touchants, Duo, bah ça le touchait !

Alors il lui releva un peu le menton et lui offrit un sourire, léger et rapide, mais sincère.

« Ecoute, Rel… Je peux t'appeler Rel ? »

Elle hoche la tête en émettant un son indistinct qu'il choisi d'appeler un « oui étouffé ».

« Rel, excuse-moi. Le fait d'être nouveau dans cette école me met la pression. Heero n'est en effet pas facile à vivre et ça n'aide pas. Tu es juste mal tombée, avec le mauvais sujet de conversation. Je te remercie de t'occuper de moi comme ça, gratuitement. »

Le « gratuitement » la fit tiquer mais elle jugea qu'il s'agissait là d'une nouvelle forme d'expression à la mode et consentit à relever le regard. Le même bleu déterminé que celui du Japonais. Putain, elle était contagieuse.

« Toujours est-il que j'ai raison. Tu gagatises beaucoup trop sur l'autre asocial. J'aime bien ce côté émotivo-naif chez toi mais t'as trop lu de Barbara Cartland.

— Jamais de la vie !

— Soit. Tu vois Heero partout, tu penses tout le temps à lui. Est-ce que tu sais pourquoi ? Tu es persuadée que tu es amoureuse, n'est-ce pas ?

—J'arrive à identifier ce que je ressens, merci !

— Crois-moi, ce n'est pas donné à tout le monde. Ce que tu ressens, Réléna, c'est ton cœur de midinette. Pourquoi ? Parce qu'il ne te voit pas ! Rien de plus logique, la machine et la grande sensible, c'est cousu du fil blanc.

— Je ne suis pas sure de te suivre… »

Un genre de sonnerie les interrompit et l'équipe de basket junior déboula sur le terrain, leur signifiant gentiment qu'il était l'heure de leur entraînement.

Et là, deux minutes plus tard, à quelques mètres à peine, le moment était passé. Ils se retrouvaient face à face sans vraiment savoir quoi ajouter, conscients tous deux d'en avoir trop dit ou pas assez.

Duo se gratta maladroitement l'arrière du crane et prit la fuite, prétextant avoir un devoir à rendre à son professeur particulier, ce qui n'était pas totalement un mensonge en soi.

Réléna le regarda s'éloigner, se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre inférieure. De toute façon, tout le monde le savait, dans l'école, qu'elle aimait Heero, ça sautait aux yeux. Elle se répéta pour la énième fois qu'elle était trop mère poule et eut un moment de honte, se disant qu'elle avait confié ses états d'âmes à un parfait inconnu. Et en même temps il y avait cette confiance un peu bizarre, entre eux. Il faudrait qu'elle apprenne à le connaître, ce nouveau.

oOo

**A suivre**

**-**

**Tout commentaire est le bienvenu ! Merci d'avoir lu.**

10


	9. Great Expectations

Disclaimer : Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, les autres si :p

Genre : UA, school-fic presque masquée fluff, yaoi, probablement OOC (surtout Wu-Fei) et partiellement nawak.

Notes: ça a une fâcheuse tendance à se transformer en « premiers baisers » version gundam. Fuyez !

**Merci ! **A celles qui m'ont laissé un petit mot! J'ai répondu normalement mais les MAJ du site m'ont un peu embrouillée. J'espère que j'ai oublié personne et si oui, faites-le moi savoir ^^ ;

oOo

_**Great **__**Expectations**_

_Chapitre 9_

_-_

Le Japonais pila devant la porte et prit une profonde inspiration. Il avisa le sac en plastique qu'il tenait entre les doigts et réfléchit.

-

Intensément.

-

Il se demanda soudainement, comment Duo allait prendre la chose. Compte tenu du fait que l'Américain semblait avoir un vocabulaire particulièrement riche pour son milieu, sa démarche était logique. Vu également l'intelligence relativement intuitive et non-méthodique dont il faisait preuve, cela se justifiait d'avantage. Oui mais…

Le voilà, le «oui mais» propre à tout questionnement pseudo-existentiel. L'hésitation qui naissait au creux du ventre lorsque l'on essayait de tenir compte du sentiment d'autrui.

-

Y avait-il un risque qu'il le prenne mal?

-

Parce que oui, Duo avait un côté susceptible sur certains aspects. Pas tout le temps, non, mais particulièrement quand il se sentait diminué. Ce qui amena le Japonais, toujours statufié devant la porte de la chambre, à la question suivante: Maxwell se sentirait-t-il diminué par le contenu de ce sac en plastique? On était loin du risque zéro sur ce coup là. Peut-être qu'en faisant preuve d'une diplomatie extrême arriverait-t-il à…

-

Le souffle provoqué par l'ouverture soudaine de la porte coupa le fil de ses pensées.

«Tu comptes rester là longtemps ou bien tu as l'intention d'entrer?» demanda l'Américain.

-

Les pieds à nouveau bien ancrés dans la réalité, Heero passa l'encadrement et déposa son sac en plastique sur le bureau sans répondre. Duo referma la porte derrière lui et se sentit obligé de combler le silence.

«J'ai entendu qu'on s'arrêtait derrière la porte. Je me demandais si j'avais pas rêvé alors je suis venu vérifier. Ça t'arrive souvent d'hésiter comme ça, à entrer dans ta propre chambre ou alors c'est juste depuis que je suis là?

— J'opterais plutôt pour la deuxième solution.»

Duo leva les yeux au ciel et esquissa un sourire un brin résigné en pliant le training prêté par le Japonais. Il faudrait qu'il pense à demander la procédure à suivre en matière de lessive.

-

«Les cours se sont bien passés?»

Maxwell avait une fâcheuse tendance à vouloir combler les vides, comme s'il n'avait pas l'habitude du silence. C'était peut-être pour cela qu'il était à ce point fatiguant.

Heero choisit d'aller droit au but.

Enfin, après quelques détours prudents.

-

«Je ne suis pas allé aux cours cet après-midi. J'ai eu une idée.

— Ah.»

-

Duo le dévisagea d'un air inquisiteur, l'encourageant à continuer.

-

«Je suis allé faire des achats. Pour toi, précisa-t-il en désignant le sac plastique d'un geste du menton.

— Ok, émit Duo, sceptique. Et qu'est-ce que tu m'as acheté?

— Avant d'aborder ce sujet il faut que j'apporte quelques précisions. Ou alors peut-être que mes explications te sembleront plus claires si tu sais ce que c'est…»

-

C'était précisément pour ça qu'il semblait insurmontable au Japonais de tenir compte de ce genre de chose. Son cerveau n'était tout simplement pas adapté à ces questionnements. _Beaucoup trop de ramifications possibles. _Heero s'interrogeait, donc.

-

Duo leva les yeux au ciel.

«Je rêve!»

-

Le brun ignora la remarque et sembla se décider:

« Je pense qu'on arriverait à un bon compromis si tu pouvais m'assurer de ne pas devenir irrationnel en cas de vexation. Pas avant de me laisser avancer mes arguments, en tout cas.

— Depuis quand tu te soucies de mon énervement possible?

— Depuis que j'ai réalisé l'obligation d'en tenir compte afin de ne pas compromettre le bon fonctionnement de l'expérience.»

-

Cela devenait récurrent. Cela n'en était pas moins douloureux, cette manière, qu'avait Heero de parfois dévoiler un semblant d'humanité pour finalement redevenir platement mécanique. Le pauvre en arrivait même à devenir vexant dans ses précautions. En même temps Duo savait parfaitement à quoi s'attendre. C'était de sa faute, s'il avait tendance à oublier trop facilement ce qu'il faisait au milieu de cette putain de toile colorée. Il hésita entre colère et dépit. Pour ne pas mettre à mal les bonnes intentions du Japonais, il choisit le dépit.

«Ah... oui, l'expérience, je vois. Donc ok, dis-moi ce que c'est et puis argumente.

— Ce sont des livres pour enfants. Pour toi.»

-

Et comme il ne voyait venir aucune tempête du côté de l'Américain, Heero se demanda s'il devait s'expliquer ou non. Il attendit patiemment une réaction de la part de son vis-à-vis qui le dévisageait, perplexe.

«Les livres pour enfant ont trois atouts majeurs dans ton cas. D'abord, ils expliquent tout à l'aide des phrases et d'exemples concrets. J'ai noté ces derniers jours que ton vocabulaire était relativement étendu. De plus tu appréhendes les choses de manière très intuitive. Les livres pour enfants sont beaucoup plus créatifs, ça aidera. Et enfin nous pourrons les adapter à ton évolution. Là pour l'instant j'ai trois âges différents, je n'ai pris que les matières où tu présentais de grosses lacunes, mais on pourra aller en acheter d'autres ensembles…»

-

Duo soupira et Heero se demanda si c'était bon signe ou non.

-

«Je nous vois trop bien au rayon 10-12 ans!»

-

Un sourire dans la voix de l'Américain. Une pointe de douceur aussi. Son colocataire, lui, nage en plein questionnement.

-

«Si tu te sens en colère j'ai gardé un argument en réserve.»

-

Le sourire fondit en même temps que la vexation enrobée dans tant de précautions.

-

«Je t'écoute. La voix était basse, le ton à la fois prudent et un peu forcé.

—Au fur et à mesure que tu progresseras, tu pourras t'en débarrasser, de ces bouquins.

— Et?

— Et!»

-

Heero qui levait les yeux au ciel, ça avait quelque chose de hors propos, nota le natté. Qu'y avait-il de si évident pour que le brun réagisse comme ça? Se débarrasser des livres, et alors quoi?

-

«Les gosses! murmura soudain Duo. Je pourrais les filer aux gosses…»

-

Le petit pli satisfait que formait la bouche du Japonais lui signifia que c'était la réflexion qu'il attendait.

-

Heero avait un but clair et précis, complètement rationnel. Et en même temps une certaine forme de douceur inopinée pointait au milieu de ses décisions. Une douceur qui ne correspondait pas vraiment à l'image qu'il se faisait de lui, et cela déboussola un rien Duo.

-

«Je ne sais pas si je dois râler, me marrer ou te remercier.

— Apprends vite, c'est le mieux que tu puisses faire.

— C'est vrai, pour que l'expérience fonctionne.

— Pour que ton potentiel ne restent pas inexploité, surtout.»

-

Il ne répondit pas mais son cœur rata un battement. Cela ressemblait fort à un compliment, cette phrase dans la bouche du Japonais. Décidément c'était bel et bien la journée des découvertes.

-

Réléna était douce mais totalement irrationnelle et Heero, lui, avait la rationalisation douce.

-

oOo

-

Jeudi. Il pleuvait.

Il entendit les gouttes cogner contre le carreau avant même d'ouvrir les yeux.

Quatre avisa le plafond aux moulures ciselées avec goût et soupira.

-

Il se rappelait déjà.

Pas même une minute de répit avant le souvenir du vide dans ses journées trop remplies.

Il se rappelait.

De la présence qui lui manquait.

Deux jours à peine.

-

Deux jours sans Trowa et il s'en mordait déjà les doigts. Peut-être parce que cette fois-ci les mots du Français avaient quelque chose de définitif. De plus décidé en tout cas, parce que pour qui s'appelait Quatre Raberba Winner, rien n'était définitif.

Le problème était que cette notion, elle allait dans les deux sens. «Rien n'est définitivement acquis», Trowa s'était chargé de le lui rappeler. Il ne serait peut-être pas toujours là, disposé à suivre ses exigences, prêt à jouer le jeu selon ses règles.

-

Mais Quatre avait un caractère d'enfant gâté et oubliait parfois qu'il existait des choses qu'il ne pouvait ni avoir, ni contrôler.

-

A quel moment, déjà, était-il devenu à ce point imbu de sa personne? Il se mordit l'intérieur des joues, dans une vaine tentative de repousser la honte qui lui nouait le ventre. A quel instant exactement s'était-il laissé emporter par ses défauts? En quoi ses «bonnes actions» l'autorisaient-elles à se comporter en roitelet impudent?

C'étaient aussi ce genre de chose, ses défauts, ses égarements, qui rendaient Trowa précieux. Son intégrité, sa droiture, ce côté incorruptible lorsque l'on touchait à ses principes. Le genre de gars qui tenait ses promesses même si ça ne l'arrangeait pas, et qui ne fermait pas les yeux par affection.

-

Réaliser ses erreurs permettait d'avancer, Quatre avait été élevé en ce sens. Cela ne rendait pas la réalisation moins cruelle pour autant. Le blond était orgueilleux, un peu trop sans doute. Et il n'aimait pas avoir tort. Encore moins lorsqu'il s'agissait de Trowa.

Lui qui savait faire preuve de tant d'éloquence lors de débats politisés se trouvait dès lors incapable de tenter le moindre élan de communication. La transmission ne passait simplement pas. Il ne pensait qu'à deux choses: porter le masque de l'élève modèle en toutes circonstances et se faire tout petit devant le Français parce qu'il était mort de honte d'avoir merdé.

Ils employaient tous deux une énergie formidable à s'éviter soigneusement, et étonnamment, le monde ne semblait pas s'être arrêté de tourner. Le monde des autres en tout cas, nota le blond en enfouissant son visage dans l'oreiller moelleux. Se rendormir n'était pourtant pas une option.

Ceci dit, entre le _paraître_ et la réalité, il y avait un gouffre, en particulier dans cette école, où la largeur du gouffre était bien souvent proportionnelle à la taille du portefeuille de papa. Il était bien placé pour le savoir. Il vivait sur une planète à part, reliée à celle des autres par un pont en or massif. Entre le Golden Boy prometteur et le gosse remplit d'idéaux, il y avait un fossé. Surtout quand le gosse prenait pleinement conscience du caractère parfaitement utopiste de ses idéaux. Un monde de différences.

Un monde, oui, précisément.

Un univers parallèle qui demandait un soin particulier dans la gestion quotidienne des «relations publiques». Un ensemble de règles auxquelles il fallait se plier, du moins en façade, à ne pas ignorer si on ne voulait pas passer sa vie à assurer ses arrières, ou à payer divers maîtres-chanteur. Un monde aux limites très nettement définies, à ne surtout pas transgresser si on ne voulait pas finir déchus en page 28 des tabloïds ou pire, dans le portefeuille d'action des clients.

Un milieu qui lui apportait état de grâce familial et fortune. Le tout géré convenablement lui garantissait vingt vies à l'abri du besoin, mais par-dessus tout, un pouvoir démesuré. Sérieusement, qui dans ce monde, avait _vraiment_ le pouvoir de réaliser ses rêves? Il était conscient du petit nombre d'élus dont il faisait partie. Et lui, comme un con, il rêvait d'un monde d'égalité et peut-être même, soyons fous, de paix. Conscient de sonner comme une Barbie blonde à l'élection de Miss USA, il ne criait pas ses objectifs sur tous les toits. Pas en ces termes, du moins.

-

Bref. En résumé, lui et Trowa c'était mort. Archi-mort. C'était mort avant même d'avoir existé.

Il aurait dû se faire une raison, plutôt que de se laisser emporter dans ce simulacre d'amitié qu'il avait lui-même choisi. Mais voilà, c'était déjà trop tard.

Pourtant il avait toujours été parfaitement conscient qu'il ne voulait pas d'une relation amoureuse avec un homme, et ce dès qu'il avait découvert ses préférences. L'idée de vivre une histoire en secret lui paraissait insurmontable. Ce genre de chose devenait très vite impossible à cacher. Il y aurait toujours un moment où…

Un risque qu'il ne pouvait pas se permettre de courir. Pas en ayant tant de choses à accomplir.

_«Un grand pouvoir implique de grandes responsabilités…» _

Il grimaça et repoussa les couvertures au loin, se disant que s'il en était au stade de chercher ses références dans un comic book, il pouvait tout aussi bien sortir du lit.

-

oOo

-

Durant ses premiers jours, Duo n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'occasions de sortir de la chambre qu'il partageait avec le métis, pris entre divers tests et techniques d'apprentissage. Aussi apprécia-t-il, ce matin-là, de flâner dans les couloirs, profitant de passer un instant seul afin de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Il s'amusa des progrès que Heero arrivait à tirer de lui. Les livres didactiques destinés à un public plus jeune faisaient des merveilles, sans qu'il ne comprenne réellement pourquoi.

Tout comme les autres étudiants, Duo disposait de deux jours de «repos» par semaine. Le samedi étant consacré, selon le Japonais, aux activités sportives et culturelles, et le dimanche aux visites des familles et autres réjouissances. Pour Duo, le dimanche allait également devenir synonyme de visites très attendues. Il sentit son estomac se serrer à l'idée de revoir ses bouchons et inspira une grande goulée d'air. La semaine avait parue interminable, ponctuée d'une multitude d'apprentissages et d'épreuves, de codes à déchiffrer, d'erreurs aussi.

Comme cette histoire avec Quatre.

Il s'était finalement avéré que Wu-Fei avait complètement sombré dans la paranoïa au sujet du _supposé_ tollé que ferait naître la _supposée_ rupture entre ses deux amis. Heero avait bien insisté, pourtant, sur le fait qu'il ne fallait pas les sous-estimer.

-

Au bout de deux jours d'évitements soignés, le blond avait décidé à sa manière que cela avait assez duré. En voyant Duo, Heero et Trowa attablés ensembles ce matin là, il avait rompu l'accord tacite passé avec le Français.

Son sourire s'était fait lumineux mais étrangement pâle, incertain, alors qu'il approchait.

«Je peux m'asseoir avec vous?» avait-il demandé, en prenant soin de ne dévisager qu'un seul d'entre eux.

Heero s'était interrogé sur le pourquoi de l'utilisation du pronom «vous» alors qu'il ne s'adressait de toute évidence qu'à son ami. Duo avait noté un brin de fragilité dans le ton du blond, une étonnante humilité qui n'avait rien de feint.

La seule chose qu'avait remarquée Wu-Fei en arrivant à la suite de Quatre, c'était le soupir-sourire de Trowa qui avait secoué la tête en signe d'abandon. Abandon qui ne semblait pas lui déplaire.

«Bien-sûr», avait soufflé le brun, trop conscient de l'attention tournée vers lui.

-

C'est à ce moment que l'armistice fut signé. Un pardon finalement facile quoiqu'un peu utopiste, car il laissait beaucoup de non-dits.

-

Et pourtant l'affection entre ces deux là semblait dépasser les frustrations et les ressentiments.

Oui, mais jusqu'à quand?

Duo se demanda combien de fêlures se cachaient déjà entre eux.

-

L'Américain songea ensuite à Heero, avec qui il était resté sur un statuquo, oscillant entre l'impression d'être un parasite envahissant à peine supporté ou un individu malingre et fragile à surveiller. Dans les deux cas, il constituait un sujet d'étude contraignant.

-

Mais quelles que soient ses impressions, il devait avouer que Heero mettait un point d'honneur à faire des efforts afin de respecter ses «changements d'états émotionnels», voire même à les intégrer aux données récoltées, le tout bien sûr afin de garantir la bonne marche du projet.

-

Il fut surpris de ressentir un frisson d'anticipation à l'aube de cette nouvelle journée, et son estomac émit un gargouillis caractéristique. Deux jours qu'il gardait ce qu'il avalait et déjà il était tenté d'échapper à la surveillance de l'asiatique en ce qui concernait son alimentation…

-

Alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le hall commun, passage obligé avant la cafétéria, il fut plongé dans une avalanche colorée d'orange explosif et de rouge effacé. De nombreux étudiants s'affairaient à la décoration du hall, collant ça et là des banderoles plus grandes qu'eux, et parsemant le sol de feuilles orangées au teint passé. Le jardin regorgeait de feuilles mortes et deux élèves plus jeunes les balayaient vers l'intérieur, s'amusant de transgresser un si petit interdit.

Au milieu de cette émulation matinale, Réléna rayonnait, donnant par-ci un conseil sur l'alignement des banderoles, encourageant par-là à ajouter un peu de voile orangée, pour faire bonne mesure. Duo l'imagina instantanément comme l'une de ces maîtresses de maison de l'époque, dont la seule occupation était de donner des réceptions grandiloquentes et de ravir ses invités. Elle aurait été parfaite, pour ce genre de chose, communiquant naturellement son enthousiasme avec un sourire chaleureux, du moins pour qui n'était pas exaspéré par le côté cliché du personnage. Mais cette aversion commençait à disparaître. Et l'Américain avait beau chercher à retenir ses aprioris encore un peu, il ne trouverait réellement plus grand-chose à reprocher à Réléna, mis à part peut-être son ridicule attachement pour Heero.

La jeune fille tourna soudainement le visage pour croiser son regard et l'interpella joyeusement.

«Ah! Bonjour Duo, sourit-elle en agitant une main inutile puisqu'il n'était pas à deux mètres d'elle.

— Salut Rel! se moqua le natté en agitant la main à son tour d'une manière un peu forcée.

— Oh,ça va!» marmonna la jeune fille en entraînant Duo à sa suite.

L'Américain ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire et se laissa gagner par la motivation de Réléna, qui, s'il suivait bien le flot continu de parole suraigües, avait été élue directrice du comité d'organisation du bal d'automne qui devait avoir lieu deux semaines plus tard.

«Nan, j'y crois pas! T'as pas pu être élue. A moins que t'aies été la seule à te présenter!» plaisanta Duo.

Il avait cédé à son sens de l'humour un brin sarcastique, imaginant difficilement comment «Miss Chasteté» avait bien pu être élue responsable d'un bal où, suivant les traditions pas si méconnues des bals américains, il était de bon ton de finir imbibé d'alcool à la recherche éperdue de sa virginité fraichement cédée. Il suffisait de rechercher «Prom Night» sur Internet et on pouvait se faire une idée très précise du folklore… ça se terminait soit en déclaration gauche et surannée, soit en «première fois» abominable, soit en film d'horreur, au choix.

Internet, voilà une découverte des plus notables qu'il ait faite ces derniers jours. Oh, bien sûr il en avait déjà entendu parler, mais avoir accès à la toile tous les jours sur simple demande, cela relevait du pur génie. Enfin, selon Heero il fallait encore être capable de faire le tri mais…

Il s'interrompit dans le fil de ses réflexions en avisant le regard attristé de la brune. Faisant mentalement marche arrière, il se demanda où il avait merdé. La réalisation lui fit écarquiller les yeux.

«Noooon, Rel, tenta-t-il, hésitant entre compassion et hilarité. T'étais vraiment la seule volontaire?»

Un hochement de tête et une moue plus tard, il se retrouva le bras autour des épaules Réléna.

«Mais c'est quand même génial! Ça va déchirer!

— Tu devrais sonner un brin moins enthousiaste pour être crédible, Duo. Je sais bien que tout le monde se dit que ça va être puritain et rasoir.

— …

— J'ai même entendu «_nunuche»_, ce matin.»

Cette fois Duo ne chercha pas à se retenir et pouffa franchement.

«Oh merde, Rel, c'est vraiment _tragique_.»

Devant la tête de clown du natté, Réléna ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un demi-sourire. Elle l'aimait bien, ce nouveau qui se moquait d'elle franchement, contrairement aux autres qui préféraient se cacher derrière un sourire poli.

Étrangement, un peu d'auto-dérision aidait à alléger certains complexes.

« Et donc, pour éventer ces rumeurs saugrenues sur le côté ennuyeux de la soirée à venir, tu t'es dit qu'orange cendré et vieux rose assouvirait les âmes en quête de sensations fortes?»

La jeune fille éclata plus franchement de rire et argua qu'avec le budget alloué à la fête, il allait falloir faire des sacrifices sur certains postes, dont la décoration du hall commun. Elle avait utilisé les chutes de tissus du cours de couture qui, de toutes façons, étaient parfaitement assorties aux couleurs de l'automne et elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi un brin de romantisme réveillait le cynisme enfoui en chacun d'eux!

«Voilà pourquoi je te dis que tu lis beaucoup trop de Barbara Cartland, ma cocotte.

— Je t'ai déjà dit que ce n'était pas le cas!

— C'est tout comme. On dirait parfois que tu vis dans un conte de fée! Enfin, restes-y tant que tu peux, finalement.»

Il ne laissa pas à Réléna le temps de méditer ses paroles et il enchaîna:

«Au fait, il se passe quand exactement ce bal?

— A la fin du mois, le 31.

— Noon! Le 31 octobre? Mais c'est Halloween!

— Cela a de toute évidence une implication que je n'envisage pas.

— M'enfin! T'as jamais regardé _Buffy _toi, hein? Halloween, le soir où l'on peut être quelqu'un d'autre, ange ou démon, où toutes les extravagances sont pardonnées, juste pour quelques heures. C'est le soir où la marraine la fée passe chez tout le monde!

— Si tu le dis, Duo.

— Mais je le dis! Une seule chose, Rel: déguisement. Halloween rime avec déguisement!

— Mais d'où tu sors, toi? sourit-elle. C'est un bal, Duo. Un bal où seront présents nos éminents professeurs et comités de direction, sans parler des mécènes éventuels!»

Duo ravala d'un coup tout son enthousiasme, craignant d'avoir fait un pas de travers, franchissant une ligne ténue qu'il n'arrivait pas vraiment à définir. Est-ce que ses références étaient étranges, dans le monde de Réléna, qui elle, semblait bien loin d'ignorer l'étiquette de ce genre d'évènement?

«Remarque, un bal costumé, ce serait original, provoquant et… très amusant», réfléchit Réléna, sans réellement avoir conscience que son sourire s'accentuait.

Duo expulsa le souffle d'air qu'il n'avait pas eu conscience de retenir et se décrispa un peu…

«Ok, Duo, on va le faire!»

… Pour se re-crisper tout aussi vite.

«_On_ va faire quoi?

— Organiser un bal costumé! Bon bien sûr, il faudra l'accord du comité de direction, mais avec un bon plan de gestion de projet, on devrait pouvoir les faire plier. Après il faudra faire circuler la nouvelle, laisser à chacun le temps de trouver un …»

Le reste se perdit dans un brouillard diffus et un nouveau gargouillement de son estomac. Il avait la fâcheuse impression de s'être laissé entraîner malgré lui sans aucune possibilité de retraite. La jeune fille avait ça de pervers qu'il était très compliqué de lui dire non. Surtout quand elle semblait prendre votre silence pour un assentiment; ça n'aidait pas.

«… Et puis je ne te parle même pas de la musique! On devra chercher des morceaux thématiques, et cela risque d'accroître quelque peu nos dépenses, mais vu le nouvel attrait de la soirée, une éventuelle augmentation du prix du billet…»

Un nouveau tiraillement dans l'estomac secoua Duo, qui décida qu'il y avait plus urgent que tenter de raisonner Réléna. Il s'excusa rapidement, arguant qu'il aimerait aller manger et qu'ils en rediscuteraient plus tard, avant de foncer vers la chambre qu'il partageait avec son charmant camarade de classe.

-

oOo

-

Pour la première fois depuis qu'on le laissait s'aventurer seul au sein des dortoirs, Duo ne se trompa pas de couloir. Il fut presque surpris de découvrir son colocataire endormi sous un amas de couvertures, mais une avancée de quelques pas lui permit d'identifier avec certitude le japonais.

Il détailla le réveil, espérant dans un coin de son esprit que ce dernier se mettrait à sonner dans la minute, ainsi il n'aurait pas à extirper lui-même Heero des bras de Morphée. Quelques instants de patience suffirent à lui indiquer que s'il voulait manger, il allait falloir prendre les devants.

«Heero?» tenta-t-il, un brin maladroit.

Aussi sûrement que si Duo avait rassemblé la fanfare nationale au pied de son lit et les avait enjoint de jouer la mélodie la plus entrainante qui soit, Heero se redressa en sursaut, droit comme i.

«Maxwell», articula l'asiatique en guise de réponse et de bonjour à la fois.

«J'ai faim.

— Ah. Je suis prêt dans dix minutes», décida-t-il en s'extirpant des draps pour se diriger vers la salle d'eau.

Duo en resta muet, tout prêt qu'il était à argumenter en faveur de son autonomie digestive. Il était tellement persuadé que le réveil de son camarade de chambre serait accompagné d'une réflexion exaspérée de plus…Mais non, le japonais n'avait pas émis la moindre contestation.

Mais il ne fallait surtout pas croire que c'était par gentillesse ou pure bonté d'âme, non! Duo soupçonnait fortement qu'il ait cherché à préserver l'opportunité de récolter ses précieuses données.

Heero avait simplement appuyé sur le bouton «on», comme le bon petit soldat qu'il semblait être.

-

«Ça fait deux jours que tu digères à peu près tous les repas. On devrait peut-être penser à te laisser faire tes propres choix, dorénavant, pensait Heero à voix haute.

— Je suis on-ne-peut-plus d'accord! J'ai repéré au moins un milliers de choses que j'aimerais goûter! s'enthousiasma Duo.»

Etrangement, cela arracha un sourire au japonais. Cette soif d'apprendre, de découvrir, et cet entrain permanent chez Duo avaient quelque chose d'un peu surnaturel, aux yeux du brun.

«Ah, il faudra aussi me trouver un portable.

— J'ai demandé à ma mère de m'envoyer mon ancien. Il est un peu dépassé mais il te permettra d'acquérir de bonnes bases en informatique…

— Oui mais non, je… Un ordinateur portable? cria presque Duo.

— Tu ne sais pas t'en servir?

— Si! Non! Enfin un peu, tu m'as montré comment aller sur Internet…

— Tu sais, Maxwell, il va falloir que tu apprennes à choisir entre «oui» et «non». Où est le problème?

— Un ordinateur portable, c'est génial. En même temps, moi, je parlais d'un téléphone portable. J'ai déjà trois personnes qui m'ont demandé mon numéro. J'ai eu le malheur de dire à Réléna que je n'en avais pas, et elle a tout simplement balayé la question en me disant que je n'aurai qu'à lui donner mon numéro d'ici quelques jours, quand j'en aurai un.

—Il va falloir que j'aborde la question de tes effets personnels avec Quatre. Il te faut effectivement un téléphone!»

Les chatouillements idiots qu'il ressentait dans le creux de son estomac indiquèrent à Heero qu'il se laissait trop facilement gagner par l'enthousiasme de l'Américain. Il le dévisagea de biais, s'apprêtant à laisser tomber l'éternelle moue boudeuse au profit d'un sourire, mais son visage ne se décida pas. Ses sourcils se froncèrent devant la mine contrite de son colocataire.

«Je vous les rendrai, tu sais, quand ce sera fini. D'ici là je ferai attention.»

Heero ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer et constata qu'il n'y avait rien à dire. Il saisit l'ironie du moment. Pour une fois qu'il fermait les yeux une demi-seconde sur le côté temporaire de la présence de Duo… Mais il n'eut pas le temps de se perdre dans ses réflexions que le visage de l'Américain changea à nouveau, mi-souriant, mi-sarcastique.

«Désolée d'engendrer autant de frais!

— Je suis là pour les réduire au maximum. C'est pour ça qu'on va récupérer mon vieux laptop…»

-

Heero observait d'un air circonspect le contenu de l'assiette de Duo. Il fallait avouer que l'Américain s'était montré tout à fait raisonnable dans le choix de son petit déjeuner. Deux tartines à la confiture et des céréales qui n'étaient même pas au chocolat. Rien de bien indigeste, en somme.

Il nota qu'il n'avait pas fallu longtemps à l'estomac de Duo pour s'acclimater. Il n'eut pas le temps de s'attarder sur ses réflexions et aperçut Wu-Fei se diriger vers eux.

«Heero, tu es bien matinal!

— Chang, répondit en guise de bonjour.

— Alors Heero, dis-moi, sourit le chinois, comment se passe l'assimilation de toutes ces nouvelles données?

— Va te faire foutre, Chang.»

Duo haussa un sourcil, étonné. Il n'imaginait pas que le japonais soit à ce point susceptible. Pensant qu'il s'agissait des données relatives à leur petite expérimentation, Duo voulut rassurer Wu-Fei:

«En tout cas je peux te dire qu'il tape assidûment son rapport tous les soirs!

— Ah mais je ne parle pas du projet, Duo. Heero ne t'a pas dit? Je suis son nouvel instructeur en matière de découvertes sentimentales!

— Pardon?»

Wu-Fei ne prit pas la peine de répondre à l'Américain, trop absorbé par la contemplation d'un Heero déconfit, la tête plongée entre ses mains, signe d'exaspération avancée chez le japonais.

«Laisse tomber, ordonna le japonais. Viens, on va faire quelques paniers!»

Duo se leva sans broncher, trop heureux de pouvoir tâter un peu du ballon. Il avait déjà atteint la porte lorsque Wu-Fei s'écria «Je peux vous accompagner?» en les poursuivant.

-

oOo

**A suivre**

**-**

**Tout commentaire est le bienvenu ! Merci d'avoir lu.**


	10. Life in Technicolor

Disclaimer: Les g-boys ne sont pas à moi, les autres si :p

Genre: UA, school-fic presque masquée fluff, yaoi, probablement OOC (surtout Wu-Fei) et partiellement nawak.

Notes: Bonne lecture!

oOo

_**Life in Technicolor**_

_Chapitre 10_

_-_

Lorsque le japonais se réveilla ce matin-là, il fut surpris de trouver le natté lavé, coiffé et habillé, sagement assis sur son lit, un peu à la manière dont un petit garçon attendrait sa maman sur un banc devant l'école.

Il fut plus surpris encore que tout cela ait pu avoir lieu sans qu'il ne se réveille. Et comme s'il avait lu dans ses pensées, le natté murmura:

«Je suis un maître de la discrétion! Dire que je ne t'ai même pas réveillé!

— Maxwell…

— Tu sais, Heero, tu devrais apprendre à dire vraiment bonjour.

— Vraiment bonjour? questionna le brun en repoussant les draps.

— Genre en disant «bonjour» ducon! sourit Duo.

— Face de poulpe!

— Dis ce que tu veux, rien ne pourra me gâcher ma bonne humeur aujourd'hui»

L'ombre d'un sourire se forma sur les lèvres du japonais avant qu'il ne disparaisse derrière la porte de la salle d'eau.

-

Aujourd'hui était un jour important pour Duo. Il allait enfin revoir «ses bouchons», comme il les appelait. A peine une semaine s'était écoulée depuis leur séparation. Elle lui semblait pourtant une éternité.

Son installation à l'académie avait été à la fois interminable et fulgurante.

Cette proposition était arrivée comme une bombe dans son existence et il avait de plus en plus de mal à considérer la chose comme un simple travail. Il se demanda comment il allait pouvoir à nouveau s'adapter à la vie dans les squats après tout ça. Et ce n'étaient pas tant les dorures et les tables bien garnies qui lui faisaient tourner la tête, mais surtout la chaleur d'un endroit «à soi» où rentrer le soir.

Pire encore, il se demandait comment il allait pouvoir arracher les enfants à cet endroit qui deviendrait inévitablement leur «chez eux» au cours des mois qu'ils allaient y passer. Mais en y réfléchissant, peut-être que si les choses se passaient bien, il pourrait négocier leur place au sein de l'orphelinat de manière définitive...

oOo

Duo inspira l'air matinal à pleins poumons et se frotta nerveusement les mains. Trowa était parti chercher la voiture et Heero s'occupait des piques-niques commandés la veille aux cuisines. Quatre avait tout prévu, bien qu'il ne puisse les accompagner. Il était retenu par des obligations familiales, selon ses dires.

Il avisa le pick-up imposant du Français se garer dans l'allée et fit de grands gestes. Trowa lui sourit chaleureusement en descendant de voiture.

« Alors? Tu appréhendes?

—Tu rigoles? J'ai jamais été aussi impatient d'arriver quelque part!

— Installe-toi déjà alors, je vais voir ce que fabrique Heero », proposa le jeune homme.

-

Il revint quelques minutes plus tard, aidant le Japonais à porter divers sacs de provisions.

Heero s'installa à l'avant aux côtés de Trowa et jeta un coup d'œil dans le rétroviseur. Duo semblait perdu dans ses pensées, regardant par la fenêtre sans vraiment voir le paysage. Il ne se troubla pas plus lorsque le Français mit le moteur en route et que le véhicule accéléra.

-

Au bout de quelques minutes,Trowa lança un regard en coin au Japonais qui dévisageait toujours leur passager et sourit de manière ironique. Heero s'empourpra très légèrement avant de hausser les épaules dans un geste muet.

Il décida que le trajet lui permettrait à la fois de se venger du regard empli de sous entendu et aussi d'investiguer sur ces fameux sentiments, tellement primordiaux à la bonne compréhension d'une personne, selon Wu-Fei.

« Comment se fait-il que tu ne sois pas avec Quatre à l'anniversaire de Nadia, cette année?

— Qui vous aurait déposé à l'orphelinat si j'y étais allé? éluda Trowa. Tu sais bien que l'académie a été construite dans un lieu difficile d'accès sans voiture...

— Hn », soupira je Japonais, se disant qu'il devrait demander à Chang comment contrer les personnes qui refusent la conversation.

Le silence s'étira entre eux et Duo semblait toujours absorbé par la non-contemplation du paysage.

-

Heero compta six minutes avant que le Français n'élève une voix enjouée.

« Alors Duo, comment tu te sens après cette première semaine? »

L'Américain tourna un regard étonné dans sa direction; il semblait pris au dépourvu par la question.

« Euh... Bien, je suppose. Beaucoup de nouveaux trucs à retenir, c'est épuisant. Un peu déstabilisant aussi. Et puis j'ai vraiment hâte de revoir les gamins! » sourit-il.

Le grand brun sourit en retour, et Heero se perdit dans des considérations perplexes. Duo était de ceux qui avaient le contact facile. Que ce soit avec Chang ou Trowa, le courant semblait passer facilement. Alors pourquoi les conversations semblaient toujours si fastidieuses lorsqu'il était impliqué? Pourquoi Duo trouvait-il systématiquement le moyen de se vexer lorsqu'il émettait un avis ou une opinion? Il manquait probablement de diplomatie, comme disait souvent le Chinois.

Trowa, lui, semblait avoir décidé d'agrémenter son voyage au détriment de son ami.

« En tout cas je te félicite! Tu es le premier colocataire de Heero à avoir tenu si longtemps! plaisanta-t-il.

— Oi! Je suis là je te signale, râla le Japonais. Et puis de toutes façons je fais des efforts! C'est pour...

— ...le bien de l'expérience! acheva Duo. La sacro-sainte réussite de votre projet! »

Le ton était un rien plus sarcastique qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Trowa haussa les sourcils et Heero se mordit la lèvre inférieure. « Pour la diplomatie on reviendra... », se dit-il. Il abandonna là toute idée de lancer une quelconque conversation pour la suite du trajet.

oOo

De toute évidence, les enfants avaient dû être avertis de leur arrivée. Ils se trouvaient en compagnie d'autres petits pensionnaires dans la plaine de jeux se trouvant à l'avant de l'édifice.

Lorsqu'ils virent une voiture pénétrer dans l'enceinte, ils cessèrent toute activité et dévisagèrent Heero qui sortit le premier du véhicule.

Duo ouvrit sa portière et sortit à son tour pour rejoindre le Japonais. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir ses bouchons que ces derniers se mirent à courir à toutes jambes.

« Heero, prépare-toi! » s'étrangla-t-il dans un sourire.

Le Japonais n'eut pas le temps de se demander de quoi il parlait que cinq boulets de canons étaient sur eux, sautant au cou de l'Américain, hurlant un « Duooooooooooo! » collectif. Ce dernier tomba à la renverse, entraînant Heero avec lui, sous le regard amusé du Français.

« Je pense qu'on peut tout de suite passer au pique-nique, proposa Trowa, on fera la visite guidée un peu plus tard, ça vous va? Suivez-moi! »

Tout ce petit monde se releva dans un assentiment partagé et se mit en route, suivant un sentier de terre qui menait vers le haut d'une colline. De là, on avait une vue splendide sur la vieille ferme reconvertie en orphelinat. Une petite église à quelques mètres à peine de la ferme avait été restaurée pour y installer les religieuses, qui partageaient leurs temps entre l'éducation des enfants et leurs offices. C'était un petit coin de paradis, un peu hors du temps.

« Hé! Duo, j'ai eu mon premier plombage lundi! bafouilla Jim. J'ai dû aller avec Sœur Marie-Robert au village pour voir un monsieur qui m'a chipoté dans la bouche. Ian dit que c'est bien fait, parce que je me suis pas assez bien lavé les dents!

— Ian a raison. J'espère que ça te servira de leçon, sourit Duo.

— J'ai toujours raison, argua Ian. Quand t'es pas là en tout cas. »

L'Américain lui ébouriffa les cheveux et souffla un « merci »sans réel destinataire, alors qu'il posait les yeux sur Becky, accrochée comme toujours à son pantalon, serrant l'étoffe de ses petits poings.

Comme à leur habitude, Sam et Tom étaient principalement préoccupés l'un par l'autre, sans que ça ne les empêche de dévisager Duo avec de grands yeux emplis d'admiration. Étrangement ce fut Sam qui murmura « Tu nous as manqué, Duo », alors qu'ils s'installaient pour le pique-nique.

L'Américain aurait voulu avoir assez de bras pour les serrer tous contre lui. Il éclata d'un rire étranglé.

« Bordel, si vous saviez ce que vous, vous m'avez manqué!

— T'as dit un gros mot! releva Becky en se plaquant une main sur la bouche.

— T'es qu'un gros nul si tu sais pas t'exprimer sans gros mots! surenchérit le P'tit Jim.

— Ok, ok je suis coupable! » admit Duo en les laissant le punir à grands coups de chatouilles.

Le rire sonore de Trowa attira l'attention de Ian, qui sembla remarquer la présence des deux autres pour la première fois.

« Et c'est qui, eux? demanda-t-il.

— Trowa et Heero, tu te rappelles? C'est entre autre grâce à eux qu'on vous a trouvé cet endroit.

— Je me rappelle qu'ils étaient là pour nous amener ici, oui. Mais ça ne me dit pas qui ils sont.

— Des élèves de l'école où je dois aller, tenta Duo, sentant arriver une discussion qu'il aurait du mal à gérer.

— Et pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas aller à l'école ici avec nous? »

Il se tourna vers Trowa et Heero, les tenant pour responsables de leur séparation .

« Pourquoi il pourrait pas rester ici avec nous, hein ?

— Ian! prononça Duo d'une voix autoritaire. On en a déjà parlé!

— Je vois pas pourquoi ils ont besoin de toi là-bas! se défendit l'enfant. Ils peuvent pas te forcer de toutes façons!

— Mais dans quel monde tu as vécu, toi, ces trois dernières années? Regarde toi! Tu portes des vêtements chauds, tu as un toit au-dessus de la tête et tu vas à l'école! Tu crois que tout ça est gratuit?

— Non, bien-sûr, fit Ian en baissant les yeux.

— Rien n'est gratuit. Tâche de ne pas l'oublier!

— Tu ne devrais pas leur apprendre ce genre de chose, intervint Trowa.

— Et toi tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler, siffla Duo d'une voix basse.

— Tu leur ôtes leur enfance, avec des discours pareils.

— Ah oui? Et quelle enfance? Il y a certaines choses qu'il ne vaut mieux pas conserver! »

Le ton était monté soudainement. Instinctivement, les enfants se rapprochèrent de Duo, formant un barrage face au Français, lui faisant clairement comprendre qu'il était l'ennemi. Heero se surprit à espérer que Trowa n'insiste pas.

« Duo, tu te rends compte que tu les rends paranoïaques en leur assénant de telles idées?

— Connard! hurla Ian. Tu veux demander à Becky ce qui est arrivé la dernière fois qu'elle a accepté un truc « gratuit » de la part d'un étranger?

— Ça suffit! » cria Duo, voyant les yeux de la petite fille s'embuer.

Trowa observa avec stupeur la petite fille se cacher le visage dans les mains. Réalisant son erreur, il déglutit. Effectivement il ignorait pratiquement tout de leurs vies, de leurs souffrances. Il s'était permis de juger trop rapidement et cela ne lui ressemblait pourtant pas. Se levant, il murmura qu'il était désolé et qu'il allait faire un tour.

-

Heero avait assisté à la scène en spectateur. Il nota avec amusement que Ian, qui montrait quelques minutes plus tôt un comportement enfantin avec l'Américain, se transformait en copie conforme lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre les siens.

Il sourit brièvement en avisant Duo bercer doucement la petite fille dans ses bras, caressant ses cheveux effilés. Son sourire s'effaça en la regardant sangloter.

Il se dit que malgré tout, l'Américain avait conservé une part de leur enfance. Il avait simplement été obligé de sacrifier un peu de leur naïveté, pour être à même de les protéger.

oOo

L'incident clos, le reste de l'après-midi se déroula dans une relativement bonne humeur. Ian décrivit de manière détaillée leur rythme de vie au sein de l'orphelinat et à quel point les sœurs étaient exigeantes, ce qui fit beaucoup rire Duo. Ce dernier posa de nombreuses questions sur la manière dont ils étaient traités et le type de repas qu'ils prenaient. Il apprit également que ses demandes avaient été respectées: le P'tit Jim avait vu un dentiste, les bouchons dormaient tous dans la même chambre et on ne tentait pas de séparer inutilement Tom et Sam. Les choses semblaient se goupiller étonnamment bien et les enfants avaient l'air heureux. Duo se dit un instant que c'était trop beau pour être vrai, qu'il n'était pas le héros d'un sitcom formaté à deux balles, et que pourtant pour une fois, quelque chose de bien semblait lui arriver.

-

Il regarda Becky s'extasier devant les yeux bleus de Heero juste avant de lui demander si elle pouvait lui faire des tresses. Il s'esclaffa en imaginant la scène.

-

« Hn. Non, décida le Japonais. Mais moi je peux t'en faire. »

Les grands yeux de Becky s'illuminèrent d'une joie indicible et elle battit des mains en lui sautant sur les genoux.

Heero baissa les yeux sur la mince silhouette de la petite fille et son cœur se serra brièvement. Il n'arriva pas à déterminer s'il était attendri ou peiné.

Les enfants étaient bien plus faciles à comprendre, finalement. Ils n'avaient pas tendance à cacher leurs souffrances ou à bouder leurs envies. Et tous ces gosses là, ils avaient réussi à garder cette pureté inopinée, malgré leur vie un peu décousue.

« Ils ont eu de la chance de t'avoir. », déclara-t-il sans réfléchir, plongeant ses yeux dans ceux, étonnés, de l'Américain.

Ce dernier ne répondit pas. Il se contenta d'un demi-sourire et de sourcils haussés.

-

Plus tard,Trowa finit par revenir et Duo lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« Je suis désolé de ce qu'il s'est passé, s'excusa le Français.

— C'est normal qu'on ne se comprenne pas toujours. On vit pas dans le même monde.

— J'ai parfois du mal à l'accepter, admit Trowa.

—Je sais que tu n'as aucune mauvaise intention, t'inquiète. »

Et comme si le pardon de Duo avait valeur absolue, Ian accorda un demi-sourire au Français.

« Pardon de t'avoir traité de connard.

— C'est oublié! sourit Trowa »

Duo ramena ses bras derrière sa tête et s'allongea, soupirant de contentement. Et comme s'il était l'heure de la sieste, les bouchons vinrent se pelotonner contre lui – _sur_ lui serait plus approprié dans le cas du P'tit Jim. Becky, quant à elle, appuya confortablement son dos contre le torse du Japonais et émit un bâillement sonore en se blottissant dans ses bras.

Duo inspira et se dit que ça devrait durer toujours, d'être allongé là, dans l'herbe avec les gosses, sans avoir la peur au ventre. Sans devoir penser à trouver de quoi bouffer ce soir. Sans se demander si l'eau avait été de nouveau coupée au squat. Ou bien s'ils auraient assez chaud cet hiver. Un million de soucis qui disparaissaient l'espace d'un instant, laissant un vide énorme, et en même temps empli de tout ce bonheur gratuit. Il arrivait presque à l'oublier, sa vie d'avant. Presque.

oOo

Heero avait les yeux fixés sur le rétroviseur. Duo n'avait pas du tout la même expression qu'à l'aller, il semblait empli d'un tout nouveau bonheur et était visiblement rassuré des bons soins prodigués aux enfants. Et il avait le bonheur contagieux.

« Trowa, est-ce que tu pourrais me déposer dans le quartier où vous m'avez trouvé? demanda-t-il, un peu gêné. Il y a un truc que j'aimerais faire.

— J'ai promis de ne pas te laisser seul, émit le Français.

— J'en ai pour une heure tout au plus. Vous n'aurez qu'à m'attendre dans la voiture. Il est à peine cinq heures, on ne doit pas rentrer tout de suite, si ?

— Non, je suppose que ça ne posera pas de problème », capitula Trowa, sous le regard courroucé du Japonais.

oOo

Le tintement caractéristique de la clochette quand la porte s'ouvrit fit frissonner Duo. Une semaine à peine, songea-t-il, en essayant de dissimuler le gros paquet qu'il tenait dans un sac plastique. Par chance, il était arrivé juste avant la fermeture du grand magasin.

-

Il était heureux aujourd'hui, ses bouchons aussi, et il avait envie de faire durer ce bonheur encore un peu. De le partager.

« Yo Hélène! » appela-t-il, depuis l'entrée du snack.

L'interpellée se dévissa presque la tête tant son retournement fut soudain. Elle jeta littéralement sa tasse de café au client qu'elle était occupée à servir et fit précipitamment le tour du comptoir.

« Duo! souffla-t-elle avant de le serrer contre sa poitrine opulente. Je me suis fait du souci! Une semaine entière que tu n'es pas venu! Et on entend plus parler des gosses, dans le coin.»

Elle le fit un peu reculer pour l'observer de haut en bas. Il souriait à s'en abimer la mâchoire.

« Mais tu as l'air en pleine forme, fit-elle en lui pinçant la joue. Allez, viens t'asseoir, tu vas me raconter! »

Duo accepta de bonne grâce et s'installa à sa place habituelle au comptoir, sous le regard attendri d'Hélène. La revoir lui serrait la poitrine. Elle n'était pas si présente que ça dans sa vie, et pourtant elle représentait ce qui était le plus proche d'une mère, pour Duo. C'était toujours dans ses jupes qu'il allait chialer, quand le monde devenait trop lourd à porter.

« Tu m'as manqué, Hélène! sourit-il. Je vais prendre un café, s'il te plait.

— Tiens, c'est pour la maison, dit-elle en lui servant une tasse du liquide amer.

— Alors là pas question! répondit Duo. Tu vas ruiner mon effet de surprise. »

Elle le regarda sans comprendre, un air amusé plaqué sur le visage.

« Allez, dis-moi combien je te dois!

— Euh, un dollar ? proposa-t-elle. »

Duo tendit le billet et jubila, en entendant le crachotement douteux de la vieille caisse enregistreuse.

« Tadaa! fit-il en déposant sur le bar son gros sac en plastique. Cadeau! »

Hélène déballa le paquet rapidement et en extirpa une caisse enregistreuse flambant neuve, et joliment décorée qui plus est. Son visage s'illumina.

L'état de délabrement du vieil objet avait souvent été un sujet de plaisanterie entre eux, et il s'était promis que si un jour il avait l'occasion de remercier Hélène de toutes ses attentions, ce serait avec quelque chose comme ça.

« Merci, vieille femme, de me supporter depuis toutes ces années. », dit-il d'un ton bourru.

Il n'avait jamais été à l'aise avec les discours à cœur ouvert, mais les yeux brillants d'Hélène lui indiquaient qu'elle l'avait compris.

« Je ne suis pas vieille! protesta-t-elle, la gorge serrée.

— Tu rigoles ! Regarde-toi, un vrai dinosaure!

— Tu as l'air heureux, Duo, qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive? Tu es devenu scandaleusement riche?

— Nan, j'ai juste trouvé un boulot pour quelques mois. Et un orphelinat digne de ce nom pour les gosses. Tu devrais les voir, Hélène, ils sont super bien là bas! C'est pour ça que tu nous vois plus dans le coin. »

Hélène regarda sa nouvelle caisse enregistreuse d'un autre œil.

« Si c'est un cadeau d'adieu, je n'en veux pas, décida-t-elle.

— Tu plaisantes? Je viendrai te voir dès que je peux. C'est un cadeau parce que j'avais plus de cinquante dollars en poche pour la première fois depuis des années! Et parce que tu le mérites! »

Elle eut le regard inquisiteur un instant mais sembla soulagée.

« Et rassure-toi, t'es la plus belle vieille que je connaisse! » sourit Duo.

oOo

A leur retour à l'académie, Heero emmena un Duo affamé prendre leur repas du soir, mais le Français ne les accompagna pas.

-

Perdu dans ses pensées, il grimpa les escaliers du dortoir des garçons jusqu'au dernier étage: le salon privé de Quatre. Ce dernier devait être absent, puisque la porte était fermée.

Trowa utilisa la clé que le blond lui avait donnée longtemps auparavant et pénétra dans la pièce. L'odeur des vieux bouquins reliés de cuir lui emplit les narines, et il nota à quel point l'odorat se révélait être un déclencheur mémoriel puissant. Pas tant que cela faisait remonter des souvenirs, plutôt des impressions, des sensations. Un genre de bien-être paisible.

Il s'installa dans le fauteuil situé juste devant la cheminée et reprit le bouquin qu'il avait laissé là quelques jours auparavant.

oOo

Wu-Fei repéra rapidement ses deux amis dans la file du buffet et vint s'intercaler entre eux, s'attirant les protestations des élèves derrière eux. Les ignorant, il s'adressa à Duo d'un ton enjoué:

« Alors cette journée?

— Super ! répondit Duo. Les enfants vont bien et ils étaient contents qu'on se retrouve.

— Et Heero a survécu, visiblement, émit le Chinois en tournant le regard vers son ami. Tu as réussi à supporter toute une journée en compagnie de ces petits êtres charmants que sont les enfants, félicitations!

— Il a même fait des ravages! Je l'ai entendu promettre à Becky de revenir la voir pour qu'elle le laisse monter dans la voiture », ajouta Duo.

Jugeant qu'il était inutile de répondre, le Japonais choisit ses aliments en silence et se dirigea vers une table libre, suivi peu après de Duo et Wu-Fei.

Ce dernier regarda autour de lui et commenta les décorations installées la veille.

« J'ai entendu dire que c'était Réléna qui se chargeait d'organiser le bal d'automne, cette année. C'est une très bonne nouvelle!

— Si tu le dis, répondit Heero.

—Tiens, tiens, c'est étonnant que cela te fasse plaisir. D'après les dires de la demoiselle, la plupart des étudiants s'attendent à une soirée rasoir! observa Duo.

— C'est pas faux. Réléna est très appréciée ici, mais ça n'empêche pas que son côté fleur bleue en agace plus d'un, surtout s'il s'agit d'organiser ce genre d'activité. Mais la bonne nouvelle, dans mon cas, c'est que je fais partie du comité d'organisation pour tout ce qui est évènementiel!

— Tu ne comptes quand même pas te servir de ton statut pour abuser d'elle? mordit Duo.

— Mais ça va pas la tête? répondit le Chinois. Je suis juste content d'être amené à passer un peu de temps avec elle, c'est tout. Pour qui tu me prends ? »

Duo baissa le regard sur son assiette et s'en voulut un peu.

« Désolé, Wu, ch'uis ptêt un peu parano, en fait. Trowa n'a pas tort. »

Wu-Fei haussa les épaules et balaya le moment de gêne d'un geste de la main, se perdant dans un babillage indistinct au sujet de cette fameuse soirée à organiser.

Heero,lui, nota que tant dans le cas de Trowa cet après-midi que dans celui de Duo ce soir, il était difficile de s'adapter aux règles d'univers si différents. Ce qui relevait de la prudence la plus élémentaire dans le monde où avait grandi Duo se transformait en une paranoïa aiguë dans le leur.

« Ah au fait, moi aussi je me suis retrouvé embarqué dans cette histoire. Réléna a été la seule à se présenter au comité d'organisation du bal, et quand j'ai voulu la consoler elle en a profité pour me demander de participer, en quelques sortes.

— Ça ne m'étonne pas d'elle ! sourit Wu-Fei.

— C'est bizarre, tu sembles bien la connaître et pourtant l'autre jour, je lui ai parlé de toi et elle n'avait pas l'air de... Il s'interrompit en voyant le visage déconfit de son ami.

— Hey, tu parles à son admirateur secret durant ces quatre dernières années! Là depuis quelques temps je fais une pause parce que les fixations stériles ne mènent jamais bien loin. »

Il dit cela avec un sourire qui n'atteignit pas ses yeux et cela impressionna Duo, qu'on soit capable d'assumer ouvertement ses sentiments comme ça, même s'ils n'étaient pas partagés.

« Franchement je ne vois pas ce qu'elle lui trouve, à Heero, murmura l'Américain. Tu es bien plus intéressant que lui!

— Je suis là je te signale! protesta le Japonais.

— Et alors? C'est pas pour ça que je peux pas donner mon avis!

— Face de poulpe ! » siffla Heero avant de se lever, son plateau vide entre les mains.

Il sortit de la cafétéria sous le regard médusé de Wu-Fei.

« Tu l'as vexé, je crois, constata-t-il. C'est étonnant.

— Je vois pas ce que ça a d'étonnant, il passe sa vie à râler.

— Peut-être même qu'il est un peu jaloux! continua Wu-Fei, ignorant la réponse de son vis-à-vis.

— Mais oui bien sûr...

— Non, sérieusement. Le comportement de Heero à ton égard est vraiment troublant. Tu devrais faire preuve d'un peu d'indulgence, tu sais. Tu mets vraiment sa vie sans dessus dessous.

— Mouais, j'ai rien demandé en même temps! » protesta Duo.

oOo

Avant de rentrer dans sa chambre, Heero fit un détour dans la salle commune afin de lire le journal.

Divers journaux étaient apportés chaque jour à l'académie et l'enseignement prodigué mettait l'accent sur l'importance pour chacun des élèves de se tenir au courant de l'actualité.

De plus, c'était sa manière à lui de se changer les idées, le seul hic étant que les journaux proposés ne pouvaient pas être emportés. Il fallait les lire sur place. Il s'installa donc à l'un des petits bureaux du fond, à l'écart des fauteuils confortables où la plupart des étudiants présents étaient avachis. S'asseyant, il remarqua avec effroi les yeux de Crabbe posés sur lui, depuis l'autre bout de la pièce. « Merde », pensa-t-il. S'il avait repéré l'élève plus tôt, il aurait fait demi tour. Mais c'était trop tard.

Fidèle à ses habitudes, Heero ignora superbement l'étudiant et se plongea dans son journal. Il lut les mot sans réellement imprimer, plus absorbé par ses pensées que par sa lecture.

Contrairement aux prévisions de Wu-Fei, Crabbe n'avait en rien profité de l'éloignement de Trowa pour s'en prendre à Quatre. Il était bien trop préoccupé par l'arrivée de Duo au sein de l'école.

Il avait passé le peu de cours qu'ils avaient eu en commun à le fixer et s'était empressé de se présenter, usant de tout le charme dont il avait pu faire preuve. Heero se rappela qu'il avait dû se faire violence, pour passer à côté d'eux sans intervenir, l'Américain devant rester libre de ses choix.

-

Mais Crabbe n'était pas dupe; il avait parfaitement saisi le léger changement chez Heero. Il ne l'avait pas rêvé, cet éclair dans les yeux du « petit soldat » pas si indifférent.

Il n'avait pas encore eu l'occasion de mettre à profit sa récente découverte et se fit une joie de poser le premier pas vers une nouvelle tentative de conquête de son meilleur ennemi.

Traversant la pièce à grandes enjambées, il vint s'asseoir en face du Japonais. Ce dernier ne releva pas les yeux vers lui.

« Tiens, Heero, tu lis justement le journal que je voulais! émit-il d'une voix avenante. Tu en as pour longtemps ?

— Non, vas-y. Fais-toi plaisir », répondit le Japonais d'une voix monocorde, tendant le papier.

Ernest Crabbe sourit de toutes ses dents. Il savait pertinemment qu'il n'entrainerait pas si facilement Heero dans un conflit.

« Non, c'est gentil. Je ne voudrais pas te priver. »

Il observa Heero retourner à sa lecture pendant quelques minutes avant d'élever à nouveau la voix, choisissant ses mots avec soin.

« J'ai remarqué que tu avais un nouveau colocataire. »

Heero releva les yeux de son journal avant de se maudire pour ce geste. Crabbe sourit.

« Il m'a l'air très sympathique. Et très beau, ce qui ne gâche rien.

— Et bien tu devrais en informer le principal intéressé.

— Oh, ne sois pas jaloux Heero. Il ne te remplacera jamais dans mon cœur. »

Dire qu'il avait subi ce petit jeu des mois durant sans émettre la moindre protestation. L'indifférence était toujours la meilleure attitude, face à Crabbe. Le souci était que ce dernier ne se décourageait pas facilement. Et après une observation aussi intensive des faits et gestes du Japonais , il avait malheureusement appris à décrypter certaines attitudes, à repérer la plus infime des réactions.

Et là, il avait l'air de beaucoup s'amuser.

« Quoique... Je me demande s'il est porté sur la chose. Tu penses qu'il accepterait de venir faire un tour dans ma décapotable ? » sourit Ernest, carnassier.

Heero se remémora les mises en garde de Quatre sur le statut d'Ernest Crabbe et son incapacité à le sortir d'un faux pas s'il se mettait ouvertement le jeune homme à dos. Et jusqu'à lors, Heero avait très bien supporté. Mais là ça commençait tout doucement à le chatouiller.

« Comme je viens de le dire, tu devrais t'adresser au principal intéressé, répondit -il.

— Moui, sans doute. Mais puisque je vous vois souvent ensembles, je me disais que tu pourrais peut-être me renseigner, mentit-il avec aisance.

—Et bien je suis désolé nous n'avons pas abordé le sujet.

— Et puis surtout, continua Ernest, ignorant la réponse, c'est tellement amusant de te voir perdre toute contenance... Je pourrais le briser, tu sais, ton nouveau jouet»

Il se leva en même temps que le Japonais et le toisa du regard, le défiant de poser le moindre geste. Il jubilait intérieurement d'avoir mis le doigt dessus, sur ce qui faisait enfin réagir son parfait petit soldat.

Il voua instantanément à Duo un culte doublé d'une haine farouche.

-

Le Japonais voulut sortir de la pièce mais il lui barrait subtilement le passage.

« J'aimerais que tu me laisses passer, Crabbe, siffla Heero d'une voix dangereusement basse. »

Ce dernier ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais fut interrompu par le nouveau venu, sujet de leur conversation.

« Ah, Heero, je me demandais où tu étais! Il s'arrêta net en avisant l'air renfrogné du Japonais. Euh, j'interromps quelque chose?

— Pas du tout! s'exclama Ernest en entourant d'un bras les épaules de Heero, statufié. On parlait justement de toi!

— Ah bon? demanda Duo, sceptique, en voyant l'air nauséeux de son ami. Euh tu le lâcherais pas là? Il a pas l'air bien! Allez, viens Heero, c'est l'heure de mon cours, de toutes façons. A plus, Ernest!»

Il tira Heero par son t-shirt et celui-ci le suivit sans demander son reste.

oOo

« C'était quoi ce délire? demanda Duo en entrant dans la chambre. T'avais l'air complètement flippé avec l'autre.

— Je n'apprécie que très moyennement Crabbe, répondit Heero.

— Alors pourquoi tu le laisses te traiter comme s'il était ton meilleur pote?

— Là il m'a eu par surprise. Et puis je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu débarques comme ça de nulle part. Je ne pensais pas que tu me chercherais.

— Dixit le gars qui se casse au milieu du repas, drapé dans sa vexitude exacerbée!

— Je remarque décidément à quel point la lecture du dictionnaire te profite, mais évite de tomber dans les néologismes, tu veux ?

— Les néo-quoi? grimaça Duo.

— Les mots qui ne sont pas dans le dictionnaire, précisément, souffla Heero. Et puis c'est quoi cette histoire de cours? On n'avait rien prévu pour ce soir.

— T'avais « sauvez-moi » écrit sur la tronche, excuse-moi de ne pas avoir trouvé plus original! »

Heero sourit imperceptiblement et s'assit à même le sol en soupirant. Duo vint s'asseoir en face de lui, comme si c'était tout naturel, l'encourageant à s'expliquer.

« C'est compliqué, avec Crabbe. Il fait un genre de fixation sur moi sans que je sache vraiment pourquoi. Il aime tout particulièrement me provoquer, et je suis coincé. Je ne peux pas réagir comme je le voudrais à cause de son statut. Même Quatre ne pourrait pas me tirer d'affaire si je lui collais mon poing au milieu de la figure. Même si parfois ça me démange.

— M'enfin! Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dit? Tu ne m'as jamais mis en garde contre lui! s'étonna Duo.

— Crabbe peut se montrer tout à fait charmant avec ses amis. Et puis tu devais être libre de tes choix...

— Si tu dis « pour le bon fonctionnement de l'expérience », je crois que c'est moi qui te colle mon poing dans la tronche, soupira Duo, faussement agacé. J'ai plus envie d'entendre ça aujourd'hui.

— J'allais dire « pour ton équilibre personnel » protesta Heero.

—Et bien sache que ce raisonnement est complètement stupide. Il est évident que c'est vous quatre qui m'avez amené ici. Ça crée forcément des affinités, même s'il faut parfois les chercher, plaisanta Duo. Je partage ta chambre, Heero! Je vais pas aller m'acoquiner avec tes ennemis ! »

Le Japonais plongea ses yeux plus-bleus-tu-meurs dans le regard de Duo et celui-ci déglutit.

« En plus tu as marqué des points aujourd'hui, malgré ce que j'ai dit à Wu-Fei. Ton comportement avec les gosses m'a impressionné!

— Quel comportement? s'étonna Heero.

— T'aurais dû te voir avec Becky. J'aurais jamais imaginé que tu puisses faire preuve de douceur! »

Heero se remémora la petite fille qui voulait lui faire des tresses, ses grands yeux noisette et son teint pâle. La question qui l'avait taraudé tout l'après-midi franchit finalement ses lèvres:

« Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé? Avec l'étranger au truc gratuit, précisa-t-il, devant le regard perplexe de Duo.

— Ah, ça. Ian aurait mieux fait de se taire, au lieu de lui rappeler de mauvais souvenirs. Ce connard n'a jamais posé un doigt sur elle, rassure-toi.

— Alors pourquoi elle semblait aussi traumatisée à ce souvenir? demanda Heero.

— J'étais au bout de la rue, à quelques mètres à peine, quand je l'ai vue suivre un gars que je connaissais pas. Il lui avait proposé de lui offrir un nounours ou un truc du genre. Je me suis précipité vers eux en gueulant. Il lui a attrapé la main et l'a attiré vers sa voiture. Heureusement il n'a pas eu le temps de la faire entrer dedans que j'étais déjà sur eux. J'ai écarté Becky en lui hurlant de retourner auprès des autres, ce qu'elle était bien évidemment trop terrorisée pour faire.

— Hn, ponctua Heero, surprit de sentir ses poings se crisper.

— Le gars a cherché à remonter dans sa caisse mais j'ai vu rouge. J'étais fou de rage et je lui ai littéralement sauté dessus. T'aurais du voir la gueule de cet enculé, genre bon père de famille tout ce qui avait de plus normal. Ça ne l'a pas empêché d'avoir voulu me faucher ma Becky! J'osais même pas imaginer ses intentions. J'avais juste envie de lui faire bouffer ses couilles.

— Hn! acquiesça le Japonais.

— Et puis finalement c'est lui qui m'a planté. Il avait une lame planquée sous sa veste, et moi j'étais tellement ivre de rage que je me suis limite empalé tout seul. Après il a fini le travail en m'ouvrant le bide et est reparti comme il était venu. On l'a plus jamais revu, mais Becky a dû me regarder répandre mes tripes sur le trottoir en attendant l'arrivée des secours. Ça l'a pas mal secouée. »

Joignant le geste à la parole, il releva un pan de son t-shirt, révélant la peau lisse de son ventre barrée d'une longue cicatrice s'étirant de sa hanche droite jusqu'au dessous de ses côtes, de l'autre côté. Elle passait juste au-dessus du nombril que Heero fixait, médusé.

« En même temps c'est grâce à ça que j'ai rencontré Sally, si elle n'avait pas proposé de s'occuper de mes soins à moindre frais, je me serais sans aucun doute fait virer de l'hosto! »

Il s'interrompit et fixa Heero à son tour.

« Ça va Heero? T'as encore l'air bizarre! »

Le Japonais releva des yeux brûlant de colère.

« Je ne sais pas » dit-il en avança la main sans prévenir. Il effleura le ventre de Duo du bout des doigts.

Ce dernier se contracta avant de pouffer de rire.

« Ça te fait mal? demanda Heero, semblant ailleurs.

— Non, ça chatouille! » sourit le natté avant de rabaisser son t-shirt.

Le Japonais retira précipitamment sa main, comme si l'étoffe l'avait brûlé.

« C'est décidément une bonne journée, murmura Duo, on arrive même à bien s'entendre! »

oOo

**A suivre**

-

**Tout commentaire est le bienvenu!**


End file.
